Irish Hearts
by LilyMorolas
Summary: A mother learns to let go, a daughter learns to love, a son learns the meaning of family, and a father learns more about the truth. It's seventeen years after the Golden Trio leave school. Not related to the anything after HBP.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't not know any of JK Rowling's work (Harry Potter and characters, Hogwart's and so on), only the characters that I make up myself.**

Hermione, 34, lives in Ireland, with her 17 year old daughter Aerowyn. Takes place after Hogwart's and when a new war is about to start. Enjoy. It's a brief chapter to bring you into the chapter, but is not a prologue.

* * *

Looking back on everything she thought that she made the wisest choice. But while looking off the cliffs into the crazed ocean, she thought that she left the world behind her. Ireland was her first choice and Dumbledore had made it possible for her. She lived in a small village off the west coast called Clifden. She thought that it was a beautiful place and she had fell in love with it at first sight.

She went into hiding after the war had finished, scared of what people might think of her. She had become a traitor. She slept with the enemy and had very much endangered the light sides chances. She went to Dumbledore and explained everything that had happened, that she didn't know that she was being used and deceived. He had understood and didn't look at her with accusing eyes, only eyes of pity and sorrow. She remembered that day clearly, and it was the day that she would never forget.

But as she looked out into the ocean, she realized that she fell in love with the enemy, and that she would never be with him, ever. She left all contacts behind, and only wrote to Harry and Ginny, whom where married now, Ron, and Dumbledore. They were the only ones she trusted and the only ones that forgave her. She never did tell them the reason why, and she never told them where she was. It was to keep them and herself safe. She still got the Daily Prophet from Dumbledore and knew the world that went on in London. She missed them and with that she had a choice. Go back or stay.

But she didn't have that choice any more, she only had to think about a girl, with curly brown hair and big hazel-grey eyes. She was the light of her life and soon would come to the time when she would go to back Hogwart's. Just like she used to.

"Máthair!" Aerowyn called as she opened the back door to the house. "When are you going to get your head out of the clouds and come inside!"

She looked back and smiled at her daughter. She walked towards the door and hugged her.

"When did you grow up on me?" she asked as she looked into her daughter's eyes, that were an mix of her mothers and fathers.

"Máthair, you know Tá grá agam duit." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know I love you too. I will try not and miss you when your gone. And remember to visit your Aunt Ginny and Uncles Harry and ron during the breaks. Promise."

"I promise. But ma, when are you going to be there? Huh?" she said as her eyes turned a unsettling grey. "When I'm 17? When Ma? When are you going to come to England?"

She sighed and shook her head. "You know I can't Aerowyn. You know that I just can't do that anymore."

"Why cause you are 'Hermione Granger' the one who betrayed Harry Potter. Mom you know that is old news. Nobody cares about that."

"You don't understand!" Hermione walked past her and into the kitchen.

Aerowyn looked at her mother and fury was hidden deep within her. "Then make me understand, Dammit mom. I want to understand."

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady." Hermione whipped around and had fury that matched her daughter's. "Fine you want to know?"

Aerowyn nodded her head yes.

"I'm still wanted there. Not by Harry and the others, but by the self reclaimed death eaters." She looked at the shock on her daughters face. "Happy now. They still want me cause I was playing the spy. I was for the light side and pretended to be bad. Then I did something that I should have never done." Hermione looked away and stared out the window. "I slept with the enemy and fell in love with him."

"Athair..." Aerowyn whispered.

"Yes your father. Oh how I loved him. But it was wrong. I don't regret it one bit. Only regret that he would never know you." she looked back at the girl that was now sitting on one of the chairs. "You know who he is, I never kept that from you. And when you turn sixteen, the invisible bind on that will be gone and you can pursue him all you want."

Aerowyn shook her head and the tears started to fall down her face. The face of her mothers. Hermione was happy about that. She was happy that the only thing that she had inherited from her father was her quidditch skills, half the eye colour and she skin tone.

Hermione walked over to her daughter and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Go get ready, you got to leave soon for your uncles." she smiled.

"Okay." Areowyn whispered and went upstairs.

Hermione sat down in the seat and sighed to herself. It was going to be a long year and Hermione knew that her daughter was grown up, that she was going to be turning seventeen in November. And she was going to surprise her by being there. Gillian Brady of Ireland, Former Hermione Granger from England, was going to go to her daughter's seventeenth birthday. Whether it killed her or not.

This is Hermione's and Aerowyn's story. Things will happen that weren't suppose to happen and secrets will get let out.

**

* * *

Well this is the first chapter of Irish Hearts. Things will get interesting. It's a little sad actually. Hopefully it will turn out like I hope. One things that is different about this story then my others is there isn't going to be a lot of kids from Harry and Ginny's relationship, and Ron's either. You will find out what happens in the next chapter. (can't ruin it for ya ;)) Enjoy.**

Return to Top


	2. The other family

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Ginny Potter sat in their living room, waiting for a certain person to pop out of their fireplace. It was something that they were used to and loved to do for the past 5 years. Though they wished that it wasn't so, they knew that it would happen every year.

Ginny sat by her husband and absently rubbed her bulging belly. She was currently carrying a 5 month baby and was eager for it to be born into the world. Though they had two children already, the twins Emily and James, but this one special. It was special because she wasn't suppose to have anymore children. She was suppose to have the two she had already. It broke her heart when she found out, but learned to live with it. But this baby was a miracle baby. Though she loved the twins to death, but she had always wanted more.

But now she sat and waited for a girl that would always hold a special place in her heart, just like her mother. She and Harry always knew the reasons, they didn't like it. But they accepted it. They didn't like the father, but knew that the mother loved him at one point. So they learned to tolerate the person.

Ginny looked over at her husband, and wondered the thing that often liked to haunt her thoughts. Why did he pick her? When will he leave? How can I live without him? Those where often the thoughts that liked to haunt her when the wheels in her head liked to work over time. But deep down she knew that no matter what she loved him and him her. So she did what she knew best to do. Love him and make him happy.

She watched as he stood up and started to pace around the room.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked at Ginny from where he stopped. He didn't know why this time was more different from the others, why this time when that girl came, it was going to be different. He didn' t know why he felt this way, but he did. It wasn't a bad different, but more like something was going to happen at Hogwarts.

"Nothing honey, just waiting." He sat on the coffee table across from Ginny and held her hand in his own. "This time is taking longer then I hoped. That's all."

Ginny smiled knowingly. "I know, but she is coming."

At that moment a young girl came shooting out of the fireplace. Harry and Ginny both looked over and sighed.

"Hiya!" The girl said, not even bothering to wipe off the dirt and ashes from her face. "You miss me?"

Harry laughed and went up to the girl. He then lifted her up and gave her a big hug, followed by a kiss on the forehead. "Brat." He whispered in her ear. "Your late."

Aerowyn hugged Harry back and giggled. "Well mathair kept me up. You know how she is."

"God don't I." He put her down.

Aerowyn then walked up to the aunt that was her second mother. She then bent down and accepted the open arms. "Hi, Aunt Ginny." she smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How's the baby?"

"The baby's doing fine, Aerowyn. Moves a lot, but fine." She raised her wand and cleaned off Aerowyn before patting the seat beside her. "Come and sit. Tell me how your mother is doing. She is ok?"

Aerowyn's face became sad and couldn't hide it before they both noticed. She then sat down and stared at the ground.

Harry came and sat on the other side of her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "What happened, Aero? Is Hermione okay?"

Aerowyn looked up at Harry, and the tears could be seen from her eyes. "Is it true? Is what she said true?"

"Is what hun? Is what true?" Ginny asked confusingly.

"That she is still wanted by the death eaters?" She whispered and saw the change in Harry's eyes.

Harry looked at Ginny. She nodded and he sighed. "Aerowyn, your mom never hid anything from you. You know that?" Aerowyn nodded, and Harry continued. "She never hid anything from you, except for that. She told you who your father is. And what she did to the order."

"But I thought that you guys forgave her for that?"

"Oh we did honey. We did cause we loved her, and what really was there to forgive her for? She didn' t let anything out. She only fell in love with a man. And that is something you can never blame somebody for. Because it is something of the heart." Ginny stated before Harry could even come up with an answer.

"But why won't she come to London then? If she knows that she isn't blamed for what she did why won't she some?" Aerowyn pleaded.

"Because of the reclaimed Death Eaters. She may have been forgiven by us, but not by them." Harry said simply. "Now off to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Oh where's Emily? I forgot to ask."

"She's gone out of right now, but should be back soon. She wanted to say good-bye to her friends here before she left tomorrow." Harry grinned. "Aren't you going to ask about James?"

"P-Lease!" Aerowyn huffed out. "Like I care where that loser is. Sorry Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, But we just don't like each other. He's a arrogant, self-centered, idiotic PIG!!"

"Don't forget handsome." Harry snuck in.

"Well he is...HEY!!" Aerowyn blushed. "UNCLE HARRY!!! Aunt Ginny!"

Ginny just sat there and laughed. "God you guys know how to rile each other up. Anyways Aero, your usual room is ready."

Aerowyn glared at Harry before grabbing her things and storming out of the room. They then heard a door slam.

Harry chuckled and then looked at his wife. When he saw the look on her face, he hide it with a cough.

"Harry." Ginny said simply.

"What?!?! Oh come on. We both know that they like each other." Harry said in a childish voice. "And she brought it on herself. And also they fight with each other enough."

"I know that they do. Come on you think I'm stupid?" Ginny asked but raised a hand when Harry tried to answer. "They also do fight cause Aerowyn is in Slytherin and James is in Grffindor. You know that. They have to bring up their house rivalry. But it also doesn't help that his sister is in Slytherin as well."

"Well is it my fault?" Harry whined.

"Emily gets it from you." Ginny mumbled.

"What? what was that?" Harry asked when he didn't hear Ginny.

"Nothing sweetheart. Nothing. And no it isn't your fault." She bent over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Now I am going to get something to eat, then go to bed."

Harry watched as Ginny walked out of the room. He then got up and walked to the doorway, just in time to see James come sneaking in the front door. He smirked as he saw a seventeen year old self.

James has blue eyes, like his mother, but had moody eyes like his father. He was fairly built, and had shoulder length hair that was as black as the night sky. James also had a natural tan, that often had Emily fighting about it. He was a little over 6"1. He was considered a "chick magnet" and Harry didn't doubt that for a moment. The had inherited both of his parents quidditch skills and their mischevious nature. Though him and Emily are twins they had different looks, but some of the same qualities. Emily had the same hair and eyes, but she had a more rose and cream skin type. She also had a medium built and stood at a very proud 5"3. Though to Harry discomfort Emily had the looks and the body to drive men wild. So he left that to Ginny to deal with. But both of his children were beautiful and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Busted." Harry said simply as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

James looked up and grimaced when he saw his father standing there. "Hiya dad."

"Where you at dinner?"

"Well you see, Britney, um, asked me to the, um." James sighed. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Not with me, but your mother." Harry chuckled when he saw a flicker of fear go across his face. "Now come on, your mother isn't that bad you know."

"She is when she's not yelling."

"Well ya that she is. But you have to learn to call. Emily was here. But anyways I'm going up to bed. Please try and get some sleep for tomorrow. It's going to be a busy day." Harry started to walk up the stairs, he then stopped and looked back at James. "Oh and Aerowyn's here now. Night"

James growled, then he looked up at his father. "Night." And waited until he was out of sight.

James then went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. He found a plate on the self and a note on top of it.

_Your not off the hook Mister. Remember that. _

_Mum_

He smile and pulled out his wand. He then whispered a spell and the food was heated up in no time. Oh how he loved the fact that he turned seventeen in August, because now he could do magic outside of school. He sat down and started to eat his food. His thoughts then turned to the last year of Hogwarts. It was going to be his last year and he was actually going to miss it. He was going to bugging McGonagall, Flitwick and especially Snape. He was also going to miss all the quidditch and some of his friends that he had there. He knew that those friends didn't include cousins or Aerowyn. Cause he would see them all the time, even after school.

He then frowned as he placed his dishes into the sink. Aerowyn. He didn't know why she always came into his thoughts. She was a bitchy, insufferable know-it-all, pain in his ass, sexy Slytherin. Sure he had always picked on her since gods know when. But was that a way of trying to hide something that he didn't know about. He shrugged out of it and turned around when he heard a noise behind him. He smirked as he saw the witch that liked to haunt his thoughts.

He saw that she was in her pajamas. She was wearing a tight pink tank top that hugged her curves and showed off her breasts. She also wore short pink shorts, that showed off her long legs. He got to look at her pale skin, which wasn't pale enough to make it look sickly, but instead make a man wonder what she would look like in black. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail, with some tendrils fell around her face. Her eyes were slightly slanted to give her that exotic and just get out of bed look. But her eyes were always something that caught his attention. It wasn't exactly a colour. It was either Honey-chocolate or a stormy grey. He had the privilege of seeing it stormy grey all the time, but know he got to see it when it was honey-chocolate.

Aerowyn looked up from the book that she was reading and looked straight at James. She sighed and continued to the cupboard where the glasses were. she continued to ignore him, even when he felt his eyes on her. She then walked to the fridge and stopped when she noticed James was in her way.

"Could you move please." She stated as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well you could say it nicer." He smirked.

"I did."

"Ahh no you didn't. In fact you stated it."

"So?" She said as she lifted an eyebrow at him.

He looked baffled and didn't know quite what to say. She was the only person who could out beat him. Well there was also Damien Malfoy, but that was a different story altogether.

"Well you could just ask nicely." he mumbled.

"What like your fuck buddy Britney? "James please." "Oh James please don't"" She gave un lady like snorted. "Like I will EVER beg to you."

James face contorted to anger. "Don't ever talk about her like that."

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" Aerowyn laughed.

James then pulled Aerowyn's arm and had her pressed against the door of the fridge. He saw her eyes held before fear, shock and a little of excitement. "Scared?"

"Not in your life time." She hissed out.

He then bent down to her her and had the pleasure of her shiver. "I will have you underneath me, Aero. And when I do, you will beg me." He then pulled away and walked out of the room muttering stuff under his breath.

Aerowyn then let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding in. she then shook her head and returned back to what she was originally going to do. She then turned around and braced herself for him again. Instead came his twin, her best friend, sister, and fellow Slytherin, Emily.

"Oh my god. Aerowyn." Emily said as she basically jumped into Aerowyn's arms and hugged her. "Thank god your here."

"Why?" she asked as she raised her glass up to her lips.

"Because I did it." Emily exclaimed.

Aerowyn raised a eyebrow.

Emily rolled her eyes and giggled. "I had sex silly."

"I thought that you already had it. I believe that it was with a Damien Malfoy, some muggle, Adam Zabini, another muggle, some people from Ravenclaw and even some from Gryffindor." Aerowyn smiled at Emily's shocked face.

"Shh!" She whispered. "I don't need Daddy hearing that. And besides what about you? Didn't you also have sex with Adam and a muggle, what's his name again?"

"Jeremy."

"Yes him. And by the by, he was yummy. Was he any good?" Emily asked with avid interest.

Aerowyn laughed. "Yes he was great. God the things we did."

Emily giggled before stifling a yawn. She then looked at her watch and frowned at the time. "Well it's late and we have a lot to do tomorrow. Night."

Aerowyn shook her head. She loved that girl to death. But she covered a yawn of her own. She then walked out of the kitchen and headed back up to her room. She was about to walk into her room, when the door to the bathroom opened and James came walking out in a towel hung around his hips. She got to get a good look at his chest and stomach, which was lean but was defined enough to see his muscles. She also got a good look at his shoulders and arms, and all but drooled. She had to admit that he was a specimen, enough if he was a pain in her ass.

"Like something you see, Brady?" James smirked when he saw her eyes come back to his face.

"In your dreams, Potter!" She walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N- Well here is another chapter. It took a long time to update this story cause I got a little confused. Hope you like. **


	3. Fun Before School

**Chapter 3**

Platform 9 3/4 was as busy as could be. The red steam engine was as bright as the day it was made. Harry could remember it just like this over 27 years ago. He looked around the platform and saw the many families, of different kinds, gathering around waiting to send their children off for the year. He saw his brother-in-law, His best friend Ron, standing with his wife, Lenore, and gave him a wave when he looked his way. He then saw Malfoy in the crowd, talking with his son. Harry immediately searched the room for Aerowyn and saw her talking with Ron. He sighed.

He then heard his two children coming and smiled. Nothing seemed to amaze him.

"Can you walk any slower?" Emily groaned as she tried and pushed her way past him.

James then stepped in front of her. He then pretended to look around, like he hadn't heard her voice. He then turned around and smiled. "Oh were you talking to me?"

"Yes you big block head!" She then shoved him aside.

"Now Now, Sister dear. You wouldn't want points to be taken off before we even get on the train." He smirked at his sister's scowl. "Would ya?"

"Yes, well." A voice sounded behind him, and he groaned. "Seeing as she did nothing wrong, Potter, I could start taking house points from Gryffindor."

James turned around and came face to face with Aerowyn. Well not really seeing as she came up to his shoulder. He groaned again when he saw her in the her hogwarts robe and wearing her head badge pin proudly.

"oh and also, if you like, I could give you a detention?" She smirked.

She loved the fact that she could give detentions. She knew that this was a privilege, and she knew that it shouldn't be used for the fun of it. But for James, she could probably make a special exception.

Emily laughed. "DRY!" She then hugged Aerowyn and walked off when she spotted Adam Zabini.

"How did you get head girl and I not head boy?" He said when his sister was out of sight..

"It's time for you to come to term, Potter." She walked up to him and sexily moved her hands up his chest. She smirked when she heard his intake of breath. She then stood on her tip toes and moved her head to his ears. "I'm smarter then you."

James closed his eyes and tried to get a hold of himself. He was starting to feel his blood rush down to loins, when he felt her hot breathe against his skin. He then let out a breath that he didn't know he had.

"So what poor soul got stuck with you?" He asked when he regained himself.

"Actually, he isn't really much of a poor soul. Unless you want to consider your cousin, Ian, a poor soul?" She smiled when she saw his face drop.

At that time Harry had just come over from his conversation with Neville Longbottom. He had heard the last part of the conversation, and decided to get in between them before they started to toss spells at each other.

James turned at his father's approach, and had a look of disbelief on his face. "Dad, did you hear that? Ian got the head boy position. Why did he get it and not I?"

"Well I didn't get it when I was in 7th year either James."

"But dad I am third in class!" James whined. "And he's what?"

"3rd." Aerowyn replied, smiling.

"Ya he's..." James stopped when his brain finally registered to what Aerowyn had said. "3rd? How in hell's name is he third? I am."

"James Arthur Potter!" Harry said as sternly as voice would let him. "You should be proud that your cousin is head boy."

"What place is James, Aero?" Harry asked.

"Well let's see. I'm first, then I believe it is Malfoy. Which might I add is a close second. Then Third is Weasley," she paused when she saw Harry's look. "Sorry, Ian."

"Then Me!" James said proudly.

"Actually, no. It's Ian's sister, Helena. Then Adam Zabini. Then you Potter."

Harry hide his laugh with a cough. Then patted James back.

"Sixth? I'm sixth?"

"Yup!" Aerowyn gloated. She then turned to Harry and gave a kiss on his cheek. "Gonna miss me, Uncle Harry?"

Harry tapped her nose and the hugged her. "Remember to write to both your aunt and mother. Love you."

Aerowyn hugged him back. "Love ya too." She then started to walk off.

"Remember?" Harry called out to her.

"Will do!" She continued to the train.

"How does she do it?" James mumbled to himself.

"who does what?" Harry asked.

James looked at his father and gave him an one armed hug. "Nothing Dad. See you at Christmas." He then walked off.

Harry stood where he was left, giving all three of them a wave as the train started to move forwards. As soon as the train was out of sight, he turned around to go home, but was stopped by a old schoolmate. Though they wouldn't be called friends. No, they were more like enemies, nemesis.

"Potter." said coolly

"Malfoy." Harry responded just as coolly.

"See you brought the family," Draco said and turned to look at Harry. "And that Brady girl."

Harry's eyes went blank at the mention of Aerowyn's name. He couldn't afford to let Malfoy know what he knew. "Yes, well I'm sure that you know the reason for why. I could also see that you brought the young Malfoy as well."

Malfoy chuckled. "Yes well, Damien, has been...lacking in some areas of school. Mostly getting into trouble."

Harry nodded.

"A little disappointed I must say though. Hasn't been made head boy, instead I heard that Weasley and Brady got that privilege."

"Yes, Ian. We're very proud of him and of Aerowyn."

"Yes I see that. But I do wonder what happened to the old head girl, Granger. Ever wonder Potter?" Draco smirked.

"She left us, just like she left you. " Harry said simply, while hiding the fact that he was lying. Though it wouldn't be considered lying. He really didn't know where Hermione lived. Only Dumbledore knew that, and he was dead. So the only person that knew where she was was Aerowyn and Harry had swore to Hermione that nothing would happen to Aerowyn. "I haven't had contact since she left us that day."

Draco was getting angry and frustrated. "Well, when she is found, she will get what is coming to her. Believe me, the day she returns to London is the day the mudblood dies."

Harry then turned to look at Draco. His eyes full of fury and rage. "You touch her Malfoy, and I swear, by god I swear, I will kill you myself."

"Didn't she betray you too?"

"Yes she did. But I guess the difference was, we love her." With that he walked off, but before he went though the barrier he turned around. "She loved you. I don't know why or how she could. But she saw something in you that nobody else saw. And I don't think for a moment that she regrets that fact." He then walked though the barrier and out of sight.

Draco stayed where he was. Thoughts went through his, now, over work mind. He was furious. He then disappeared out of sight, leaving an empty station behind.

Draco Malfoy walked into his office sometime later.

"Mr. Malfoy," A young blonde witch came up to him as soon as he entered. "Your 12 o'clock appointment is waiting in your office."

"Thank you Alice. Get us some tea please." He said as he walked into his office and closed the door behind him.

"Well glad to see that you made it." The man said with dark black hair. His eyes were a dark blue and seemed to be able to hold anybody gaze.

"Well I had to go and drop off Damien, Zabini. Didn't see you there." He walked over to his little bar. He then grabbed two glasses and poured some firewhiskey into each glass. He then brought them over and handed one to Zabini, before settling into his chair, behind the desk.

"I was getting everything prepared for today." He then bent down to pull out a folder from his briefcase. "Got the folder you wanted."

Blaise handed the folder to Draco, and watched as his face lightened up.

He opened the first page and saw her. The picture was one when she in 7th year. Sitting down by the lake, leaning against one of her favourite trees. She was laughing about what had happened to him in potions that day. He knew this cause he was the one who took the picture. He was always obsessed with cameras, and she was his favourite subject. Her laugh always lite up her face. He then looked up at Zabini. He knew what had happened that year, and knew Malfoy's feelings towards the witch.

"How did you get this? I thought that it was in Department of Mysteries?"

Zabini smirked. "Let's just say that it was a very fun night with a black haired beauty."

Malfoy laughed and leaned back into his chair. He then flipped a couple of pages to a page when she was in St. Mongos. He frowned.

"What does this mean?" He asked as he showed Blaise the page. "She was never in St. Mongo's before..."

"I think that you should keep reading, Draco." Was all Blaise said as he took another sip of his firewhiskey.

"But she was never..." Draco trailed off as he read the rest of the page. He then looked up at Blaise with wide eyes, and watched as he nodded his head.

Draco's eyes then went a stone grey and he threw the rest of his firewhiskey in the fireplace across the room.

"I guess there is going to be a new mission along with finding Granger?" Blaise said, unaffected by Malfoy's outburst of rage.

"Damn straight there is. I'm going to get a list of every single student in 7th year, From every magical school in the world! Find out who the bloody child is." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I want to know who her..My child is and where her mother is hiding."

Zabini nodded and got up to leave the room. He glanced back at Draco and saw him furiously scribbling something on a piece of parchment. "We will find her Draco."

"Yes we will." He smirked. "And when we do, she will never know what hit her."

* * *

**A/N- another chapter done, and another one will come. Enjoy.**


	4. The Truth Starts

It was hard to say when it happened. For that fact alone, he didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing that he could possible think of doing. He ran.

He ran because it helped him cleared his mind. He ran to forget about the world around him. He ran because he didn't know quite what to do. It was hard for him to grasp the point that he was no longer the only child, that he was quite possibly the younger child. But one thing that he did know was that he wasn't the one. He wasn't the one that would cause his father shame, and possibly grief.

It was hard to say that he was happy at the thought of a sister. Why would he be happy about a sister? He was a boy. He was a man. The fact of an older sister didn't bug him. No it didn't bug him at all. It was the fact that his father would now expect so much of him. would expect him to find that sister.

So he had woken up early that morning. He dragged on sweats and a tank. He ran.

He was just coming up to the lake when he noticed another being that was up as well. Usually he would ignore the person, but it was one of his own. So he ran up to the person, and as he got closer he saw who it was.

He couldn't say that they had any relationship of sort. No, he wouldn't say that at all. They were merely classmates that had the same friends. And those friends meaned so much to them.

"Hi." He said when he came up to her.

Aerowyn looked up at the person that had came to her. Her mind first thought that it was the annoying James coming to ruin the start to a perfect day. But instead it was Damien. "Hi, what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Same. Though I find it a little strange that anybody is up. I'm usually the only one that is up at this time of day." She said as she stretch down to touch her toes.

"Doesn't Weasel get up with you?"

Aerowyn laughed. "You have got to be kidding me! He doesn't wake up for no one. The only one that could possible wake him up is his mother."

Damien smirked. "Ya that would usually be the same with me."

"Not even your father?" She asked and looked at him. She saw his face lose the friendly expression that it once had. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No it's not your fault." He said as he ran a hand through his light blonde hair. "I just got this letter that was kind of a shock. I'm not very happy with him at the moment."

"Can I ask what it was about?"

Damien looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"It looks like you need a friend. I know that I'm probably not the one to talk to, being that we haven't talked at all. But right now it looks like you need to let it off of you chest." She said as she pulled up her legs to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and then rested her head upon it. She then turned her head to look at the lake ahead of her.

Damien nodded his head. "It's hard to concept the fact that I have a sister."

Aerowyn's eyes then went wide open. He knew. Oh god. "I didn't know you had a sister?"

"Niether did I. And now that he found out about it, he wants me to help find her. I don't know who it is or how the hell I'm going to find her. It's going to be hard."

"Oh I can imagine." She replied softly.

"Well I always did feel like there was something missing in my life. Like there was someone that I was forgetting. But I knew that couldn't be possible."

"How come?"

Damien sighed. "Well my mother died giving birth to me, and I was the only child to come out of her. It was hard on my dad. It doesn't seem like it though. 'The great Draco Malfoy' showing emotions. But he did. I heard it from Alex's father."

"It must of been, I don't know what I would have done. Then again I don't know what it's like. To lose a parent. Mine are dead." She then gave a small laugh. "I guess that I would cry if my Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny died."

"Aren't they the Potter's parents?" Damien asked.

"Oh yes, they are. But then again you know that Emily and I are very close. But even though they aren't my aunt and uncle by blood, they are of heart. I love them all very much."

"Including the Potter boy?" He asked teasingly.

Aerowyn gave a snort and a laugh. "Hell no. He is the thorn in my side, the pain in my ass, the bug that won't die!"

Damien gave a full laugh. It surprised him. He had never laughed like this for a long time. Not with his father or with his friends. But he felt a connection this time. "You sound like my father."

"Really? How?"

"He says the same thing about Harry Potter. Except he calls him Potty, the-boy-that-just-won't-die, and a whole lot of things. It actually quite funny." He then got up and offered a hand to her. "You coming?"

Aerowyn looked at the hand and smiled. "No thanks. I think that I am going to sit here for a while longer."

"You sure?"

"Yup. I'll be in for breakfast."

Damien nodded his head and then walked away. But before he did, he turned around. "Aerowyn?"

Aerowyn turned her head to look at him. "Yes?"

"Don't tell anybody about this. I don't want anybody to know."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." She watched as he turned around and walked away to the castle. Once inside the castle she got up.

Aerowyn then started to take off the clothes that she was wearing. She had been warming up, before her talk with Damien. She like to take the time in the morning for a swim, she always did when it was warm. It was a little difficult for her to break out of the habits that she had acquired during her years at Hogwarts. She mostly did it for the excerise, but it was also so she could forget the thoughts that had plagued her mind.

Though usually when something was in her mind, she tended to go to the opposite sex for that problem. No she wasn't a slut, far from it. but she would never deny the fact that she like to have sex.

Once all the clothes that she needed was off, she waded into the water. She then did a surface dive and started to swim.

She was swimming to get the fact that Draco Malfoy know knew that she was alive. Not her persay, but knew of the fact that he had a daughter. She also swam to get the thoughts of the upcoming year out of her head. But mostly she swam to get a certain person out of her head.

She couldn't say that she liked him. No, she wouldn't say that at all. She was just so aware of the sexual attraction that they had. She didn't know what to do. It was mostly had to do with the fact that everytime she saw him, she wanted to pounce on him. She didn't like that feeling.

The worst for her was the fact that she was using others to replace him. The other guys that she did end up with were plain and simply not him. She did admit that Alex was her first, and that she was attracted to him at the time, but they realized their mistake. The muggle, Jeremy, was the one that she used. She used him to make James jealous, and to relief herself of the frustration that she had. She had to break it off with Jeremy, because she felt guilty to use him like that.

But it all came down to the fact that she wanted James, and she was going to have to start to do something to get what she wanted.

Aerowyn paused in her swim, when she heard a splash not far off from her. She waded while she looked around, and she saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and figured that it was something of her imagination. She started to swim to shore, when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and pull her. She took a breathe before she was dragged underneath the water.

When she finally came to surface she looked into a pair of laughing green eyes.

"Emily?!?!" She shrieked as she pushed her friend under the water.

Emily surfaced. "Hiya Aero."

Aerowyn laughed. "You scared me to death."

"That's because I wanted to." She said as she swam to the shore.

Aerowyn fell into line with her, when she got to the shore, she climbed out of the water. She was wearing a red bikini. She then grabbed her hair and rung it out. "Why did you do it?"

"Cause I wanted to talk to my best friend." She said as she wrapped a towel around her midnight black bikini. "Also because you were swimming for way to long."

"How long was I swimming for?"

"Well let's just say that it is almost time for breakfast."

Aerowyn's eyes widen. "Wow that was a long time."

Emily laughed. "Sure as hell was. Though I could have talked to Liz, I didn't feel like it. You know how she gets."

Aerowyn laughed. "Yap, yap, yap."

"Exactly. How the hell am I suppose to get two words in when she yaps. Then I thought that I could have gone to find James, but decided against it. Partially because its Saturday."

"And we all know that he loves to stay in bed until the afternoon on a Saturday."

"No that wasn't why. I heard that he had a late night, last night."

Aerowyn's head snapped to Emily. "What do you mean?"

Emily's eyes lit with glee. "Oh jealous are we?"

Aerowyn turned her head, and felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She then mumbled. "No."

Emily smiled. "I heard that it was with Amanda. You know, form Hufflepuff."

Aerowyn nodded. "Yes, she likes to get around."

"Yes well, I figured that he was going to be tired. I didn't even bother about my cousins."

"Why?"

"Have to see them enough as it is. Don't need them to bug me every friggin second. Even if it is only two of them." Emily grumbled. "Not that I don't love them. It's just that they always got along better with James. So I leave it at that."

"Ya, your just happy that your other ones are going to be coming to hogwarts next year. And that you will not be here for them to bug you." Aerowyn stated.

"Damn straight I am! Though can't say that about Uncle Bill's and Aunt Fleur's children. Happy they went to Beauxbaton's."

"Same here."

They had both stopped at that and finished getting dressed. They had used a drying spell to dry off the water, and transfigure their bathing suits to their undergarments. Then they finished getting dressed.

"So what are you doing today?" Aerowyn asked as she headed up to the castle.

"Well it is Saturday, and classes don't start until monday. So.." She trailed off.

"So what?"

"I was thinking that I might take Malfoy up on the offer that he suggested." She gave Aerowyn a knowing smile.

Aerowyn laughed. "Don't you always take him up on that offer?"

Emily shrugged. "Ya. But Aerowyn he's different. I know that I say that about every guy, but with him I mean it. Mostly cause every time we get together, its magical. Do you know what I mean?"

"I wish that I did." Aerowyn said as she walked up the stairs.

Emily grabbed Aerowyn's arm. "Aero, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"I know you. Something happened today, I don't know how, but something happened. I hate it when your distant."

Aerowyn sighed. "I was just thinking. Mostly about being head girl, and how my mom is doing."

Emily gave out a breathe. "That's it? I thought that it was something important."

Aerowyn turned around, and gave a shock look. "That's not important?"

Emily laughed. "Oh you know that it is..." She trailed off as she saw Damien and Adam walking towards them. "Well hun I hate to end this."

"Ya in know. The sexy meat are coming this way." She said, and gave Emily a quick hug. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Emily asked before she was going to head off.

"I'm going to just wonder."

"Okay. So I will talk to you later." She sauntered off towards the great hall and the boys.

Aerowyn smiled, and shook her head. She couldn't help but admire the fact that Emily was one of a kind. Someone that she could never be. Emily was confident. She was fun, loyal, and honest. Sure she was the same, except the part were she was keeping the biggest secret of her life, a secret. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Neville were the only ones that knew about her mother. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape were the only ones alive that knew. Either then that, nobody.

Aerowyn sighed as she passed the great hall, and headed towards the common room that she shared with Ian. As she walked down the hallway that would lead to her room, she looked at the pictures that were on the wall. She stopped when she came up to the picture that her mom and dad were placed at. She giggled.

The fact that it was a magically portrait made it funny. It showed both of them in the same picture. Hermione sitting down in a chair, and Draco standing behind her. It was suppose to be a very classical picture. But where one second it showed it's nice, posh, and very regal side, the next it showed them both standing and glaring at each other. Hermione, with her brown eyes, and Draco, with his steel grey eyes, glaring at each other in mutal dislike. But if you were to look deeper into those eyes, you would see the underlying passion and lust.

It made her want to cry.

"So, nobody could tell that you guys actually loved each other." She mumbled to herself.

"I knew that you were a psycho, but isn't talking to yourself a little over the top, Brady."

Aerowyn whipped around and came face to face with James. She growled. "Well if I knew that there would be a moron around, I would have never stopped to look at the pictures."

James moved to stand beside her. He looked up at the picture of Hermione and Draco.

"Now why would you be staring up at those two?"

She shrugged. "Because."

"Because why?"

"Because." She repeated again and turned to face him. "What are you doing down this way anyways?"

"Because." He said as he turned to look at her, using her own words against her.

Aerowyn's eyes narrowed. "You couldn't come up with a better answer then that? So you decide to use mine. At least I have a reason to use it myself."

"Oh and why would that be?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

She smiled. "Because I don't like you. So I have no use to talk to you. You on the other hand feel the need to be around me. Why? I have to clue."

"I don't want to be near you, anymore then you." He retorted.

Aerowyn lifted an eyebrow, she then had a thought come into her head. "Oh really?"

James gulped. He didn't like the look that came into her eyes, in fact he hated it. It was a look that made him want to push her up against the wall and do things that he never thought that he would be able to do outside of a room. He backed up. "Yes, really."

She took a step forward, and watched as he took another back. "I think that your lying."

"Why would I be lying?"

"Because you feel the exact way that I do." She watched as the shock register on his face. "Oh yes Potter. You feel the need to push me up against the wall, and ravish me. You want to feel me writhe, and moan underneath you. You want me to scream your name as you pound yourself into me, and smile as you know that your the only one that can do certain things to me." She had him up against the wall, while she stood a fraction away from him. She then moved so that her full length was up against his. She then stood on her toes, and watched as his blue eyes became darker as he felt her body move against his.

"So yes Potter, I think that you are lying." She said as she nipped at his bottom lip and push herself away. "But I also know that you will never be able to have me, because I will never let you."

"Why?" he croaked out when he finally found his voice.

"Because as much as we have a sexual attraction to each other, I know that you will hurt me." With that said she walked away.

"How do you know that I will be the one to hurt you? Weren't you with other guys?" He called after her.

She turned around. "Yes I have been with other guys, just like you have been with other girls. They all meant something to me. But you, you I have a feeling will mean something more. And I don't want that." She then turned, and disappeared around the corner.

James took a deep breathe. He couldn't move, or would he be able to for a while. He was as hard as a rock, and he had been left horny, unsatisfied, and frustrated. He had come this way to go see Ian, but instead found Aerowyn. He wasn't going to tlak to her, he was in fact going to walk right pass her, and ignore her very presence. But against his better instinct he stopped to talk to her. He only stopped because she had a smile to her eyes, that made them golden brown, that seemed to sparkle. It was the colour that he had never seen, so of course it intrigued him.

But as soon as she looked at him, he watched them turn to a deep green. It was another colour that he never got to see. But that wasn't what made him become aroused. No, in every sense she was right when she said that they had a sexual attraction. He felt it everytime that he came with ten feet of her. What made him aroused was the look of being lost, aroused, and very much in need of him as he was of her.

He shook his head. He would have to do something about her. But something that she said stayed in his head as he turned around to head to the Great Hall.

Would he really be the one to hurt her?

* * *

**A/N- Here is Chapter 4, It shows a little bit more of a relationship happening between Aerowyn, and Damien. Also I didn't add the feast because I thought that it would just be boring. Anyways Enjoy!**


	5. Never Forgotten, Never Forgiving

She was walking along the cliffs, when she felt the storm that was coming. She knew that it was coming due to the fact that she had lived in Ireland for over 17 years. She then headed home.

As she was walking through the fields, she noticed the farmer next door doing the work that they needed to be done. She waved to a nearby farmer, as he was heading home. He too knew that the storm was coming.

"Feel it a coming." He reached a hand under his cap to scratch his head.

Hermione smiled. "So do I. That's why I'm heading home now."

"How's your girl doing?" He asked as he leaned against the stone wall, that separated their lands.

"Aerowyn? Oh she's off to school for the year."

"When did she leave? I didn't see her leave." He asked curiously.

"She left a couple nights ago. She always spends time with her friends before going."

"I see. Well I got to be going now, or else the wife is going to be wondering where I went to." He winked. "You should be getting home now as it is. Don't want to be caught in the rain, and be getting sick."

"Yes, I wouldn't want that either." She smiled, and then continued on her way.

By the time that she reached her house, the rain was pouring. She rushed into the house, and quickly closed the door behind her. She removed her coat, and placed it on the rack beside the door. She then heaved a sigh.

She then walked to the living room, and screamed.

"Hiya, Hermione!" Ron beamed up at her.

"Jesus Christ! You scared me!" She said as she laid a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's nice to know that we are ALWAYS welcomed here." The voice behind her sounded.

Hermione turned around and came face to face with Harry. "Your here too. This is great. What is the pleasure that I owe this visit for."

"Can't we just come by, and see our best friend?" Harry said looking offended. "Is there always a reason to why we have to come by and see you."

"Besides we miss you Hermione." Ron added.

Hermione softened up at Ron's words. She then smiled. "Of course, and I miss you guys too."

Harry hugged her. "But there is something important that we have to tell you."

"Aerowyn? Is she ok?" Hermione asked becoming scared by the second.

"She's fine." Harry looked at Ron.

"We received a letter from her the other day. She sent had a letter for you inside of it. We didn't read it. But it has to be important if she is sending it to one of us." Ron got up and reached into his back pocket. He then handed it to her. "We could have sended to you by muggle mail, but Harry and I both figured that it would be better if we were here with you."

Hermione stared at the letter. She then hestiately reached out, and took the letter from Ron's hands. She then looked from Harry to Ron, before sitting down on the chair near the fireplace.

Her hands shook as she opened the letter.

_Mom, _

_Well I figure that it is that time to be writing to you about how things are going here at school, even though it is only the third week. _

_Well you never told me how much is there is to becoming head girl. It's harder then you let on. But I have been keeping them up with everything. my grades are still in top shape. I know that I made you proud. But, I guess maybe it is different, due to the fact that Ian and I get along so well. So it makes this year a little bit easier. _

_Now I know this may come not come to a shock to you, but James and I are still butting heads. We had a little bit of a meeting last week. I don't know what to think about him, Mom. I know that we have a sexual attraction with each other, but I'm scared. Now don't over analyze it, AND DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THIS TO ANYBODY!!! I mean it, if I find out that Uncle Harry, or Uncle Ron know about this, I WILL hunt you down! I'm joking, but seriously. _

_Did you know that you are still considered the smartest witch of your age? God I never hear the end of it. But anyways I guess you realized by now that they is something wrong with me by now. _

_Well after the second day of school, I was up early, like every other day. I was sitting down by the lake, about to go in for my usually swim. When I heard somebody coming up to me. Now please to start to worry. It was Damien Malfoy. My half-brother. _

_Now it started out like usual, we sat and talked for a bit on why we couldn't sleep, or why we were up early. I told him I was usually up this early, and he told me that he got a letter from our father. _

_He knows Mom. _

_I don't know how he found out, but he knows about me, about the fact that you had a child. His child. _

_Please don't worry, and please Mom, DON'T COME HERE. Stay in Ireland. _

_Love _

_Aerowyn._

_p.s. I don't want you to get hurt mom. So please for once, stay in Ireland, and listen to me._

Hermione looked up. She looked at Harry, and then Ron.

"What did it say?" Harry spoke up first.

"Oh the usual. How school is going, and how she is doing." She smiled and got up. "I'm so proud of her. Becoming head girl. So proud that Ian got it to."

"So are we." Harry said.

"I know. You guys want some tea?" She asked as she folded the letter and placed it in her pocket.

"Hermione," Ron started. "What happened?"

She gave a nervous laugh. "Is it that obvious?"

Ron nodded. "You know that we could always tell, Mione. Even when you were having the affair with Malfoy."

"I didn't think you guys knew until I told you."

He shook his head. "Nope, we knew."

"But I thought that I was betraying you. I was sleeping with the enemy." She said despertaly.

"Sorry Mione, you never did betray us. You only did what your heart was telling you to do." Ron hugged her. "For that you we couldn't blame you, and besides you never told Malfoy about what was going on with the order."

"Thank you, Ron." She hugged him back. She then pulled away and turned to look at Harry. "What about you Harry?"

Harry looked at the women in front of him. There was no doubt in his heart that he loved her. He loved her with all of his heart. He loved her with the greatness that a brother would love a sister.

"I won't lie, you did hurt me. You hurt me by sleeping with Malfoy, but in the end I knew where your loyalities lied." He smiled.

Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek. For the first time in years, she didn't doubt. It made her happy.

"But that still isn't going to get you off the hook of not telling us what's wrong." He said.

Hermione then walked over to Harry, and broke down. She felt his arms come around her.

"He knows, Harry. He knows." She said before the heartbreaking sobs over came her.

* * *

Draco looked over the lists that were in front of him. He had every single girl that was in seventh year, at every magical school possible. He was pouring over the names of the girls mothers. He figured that he would come up with a mother that was unknown, and/or the girl that had Hermione Granger as a mother. 

But what he didn't realise, was that a lot of the girls that was on the lists had unknown mothers. They were either unknown or deceased.

He ran a hand through his hair. He had been doing this for hours, and frankly was getting tired of it. He looked at the pictures that were on his desk. He only had them at home, in his own office. For some reason he refused to have them at his work office. It was soemthing that he felt was private.

He looked at the picture of Damien. He was the heir to the Malfoy fortune, being the only male child. He was Draco's proud and joy. He was also the exact copy of himself.

He then looked at the picture of his late wife. She was the mother of his child, and the women that he had been comfortable around. They had meet shortly after Draco had graduated from Hogwarts. They had meet one night at the bar, and was suppose to be a one night stand. But the thing is that after that night she had become pregnant with Damien. He married her a couple days later. So they eventually had become friends, and eventually grew to care about each other.

It had been hard when she died moments after giving birth. He didn't love her, but it still hit him hard all the same.

So he had raised Damien by himself. Refusing to marry again. It would be hard on him, and possibly Damien.

But he did love once. He loved, and got hurt. So he refuse to love again. He didn't want to get hurt again, by the one he loved. He hated the fact that she used him, hated the fact that she made him fall in love with her. Hated the fact that she lied about loving him. He knew that she did, despite what Potter would say.

But he hated her even more for hiding the fact that they had a child together, a child during the time, that she was using him.

And despite all that he knew right now, He still loved her, and hated her.

So he would continue to look for the child that they made together. Look for the child that he had been negleted of, and the child that he would be able to use against her.

* * *

**A/N- This is a short chapter, But it looks a little into both Hermione's and Draco's thoughts. But there will be another chapter later on about them both. Don't want the story to move on to fast. Well enjoy.**


	6. Hallowe'en Part 1

Draco sat in his home office, staring at the flames that danced around in the fire place. He was thinking about what had happened in the last couple of days. Learning that he had another child, learning that the woman that he both hated and loved was still very much alive. But where, he wasn't sure. He had a feeling that Potter, and Weasley knew where she was, but was sure that they wouldn't give him that information.

He looked at the picture that was in her file. He wondered if she looked the same, if she looked older. He would always remember her as a seventeen year old.

He closed the file, and got up from his seat. He then walked to the window, and looked out at the grounds below him. He watched as summer was turning into fall, and as a leaf floated down to the ground.

"Still sulking around I see."

Draco turned. He saw Blaise walk into the room, and like the many times before, make himself at home. He smirked. "No, I wasn't sulking, just thinking."

"About her?" He asked and watched as Draco went to sit in his chair.

Draco shrugged. "Kind of."

"Well I can see why. She is the mother of your daughter." He said as he threw his arm over the back of the couch. "Which by the way is proving harder to find her. It seems the Granger was smart enough to change her last name."

"Yes I came up with that conclusion too."

"How is Damien doing with his search?"

"He is having the same trouble as well. He wrote to me the other day telling me that so far no good. But I can understand why he is having trouble, he doesn't know what Hermione looks like."

"I see." Blaise said thoughtfully.

"So I told him to look at the old picture head picture of Hermione, and I together." Draco said with a smirk.

"You never stopped loving her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No I never stopped."

"Well I guess that will change the order of things, huh?" Blaise asked straight out to him.

"No it will not change the order of things. I still love her, but with the same passion, I hate her. I hate what she did to me, and I hate that she kept a child from me. 17 years, Blaise." He sighed, and leaned back into his chair.

"So what do we do when we find her?" he asked confusingly.

"Bring her to me." Draco said as he turned his chair to the window. "Bring her to me, and I will personally deal with her myself."

* * *

It was hallowe'en. One of the few days of the year that the teachers gave up on teaching. They gave up on teaching because of the very fact that the students didn't even try pretending that they were paying attention to them. They also gave up on teaching because it was a time where they could be kids themselves.

But while classes resumed, the students of Hogwarts had other plans. For hallowe'en being one of the most magical days of the year, most of the students started playing pranks on others.

But a prank has been caught, by none other then the head girl herself. And she was fuming!

She currently had two first years that was using a spell to lift up girls skirts as they walked by. She wasn't mad because of that, no she was mad for the fact that they had did it to her. So, she stood in front of the boys, towering over there slunked forms.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Aerowyn asked.

"No miss." The one with blonde hair, Edward Shard, answered.

"Your not going to kill us are you?" The shorter one, Dogar Jacks, answered with a scared voice. "We heard that you like to torment your victims, and then go for the final blow."

Aerowyn laughed. "What house are you guys from?"

"Gryffindor." They both replied.

"Is this person by the name of James Potter?"

"Yes miss. He also said that you were awfully horrible looking. He was the one that also gave us that spell." Edward was the one to warm up to her.

"But then when you walked by, we couldn't believe that James would say that you were horrible looking, cause your not." Dogar said with a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Figures." Aerowyn mumbled.

"But your not going to kill us are you?" Dogar added.

"No but you guys are going to get a detention on friday. Report to your head of house, and give them these notes." She said as she handed them each a newly written note to each of them, she then gave them a small smile. "Just don't tell anybody I let you off easy, won't want my reputation ruined."

They both nodded their heads, and started to run off.

"ummm Boys?" She said as another female student walked by and her skirt was flipped up.

"Sorry." Edward mumbled. He then said the counter curse for the spell, and bounded off with his friend.

Aerowyn shook her head. She couldn't believe that James would encourage first year students to do things like that. And he called her horrible looking. She was mad. Beyond mad now.

Aerowyn went off for the hunt.

Damien sat at the Slytherin table eating his lunch. As he sat he looked around the great hall at the other students. He looked at all the girls in the room. Looking for the girl that would remotely have some looks of a Malfoy, and Granger. So far he found two possibilities. One was from Ravenclaw, and the other from Gryffindor.

He hated doing this. And he knew that he would hate the fact that he would be the one to ask these girls about their mother. Probably have to force them to tell him. It was going to be hard.

He shook his head, and continued to eat.

"So you having any luck, mate?" His best friend, Adam Zabini, asked when he sat down beside him.

"I found two possibilities. But it's getting so friggin hard." Damien said as he leaned back against the wall. "I don't want to be the one to hurt one of those girls."

"I know what you mean. I would rather be fucking them, if you ask me." Adam said with a smirk.

"Well then it is a good thing I didn't."

"Oh yes I forgot. Your in love with someone. A certain Emily Potter." He said and smiled as Damien's expression changed. "So I was right."

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on. I was just bugging you. But I guess since she doesn't mean that much to you, I'll take her off your hands." He smiled again when he saw Damien give him a death glare.

"If you even touch her, I will tell the whole school that your in love with Patrica Parkinson." he laughed at Adam's disgusted expression.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Adam shivered. "Just think she could have been your sister if your dad married her. Do you ever think of that?"

"Nope. I think of other things."

At that time, the doors to the great hall flew open, and a mad looking girl came storming in.

"I wonder what got up her arse." Adam mumbled to Damien.

"Didn't you guys use to have a thing or something?" Damien asked as they both watched Aerowyn look around the hall, as if she was searching for someone.

"Ya, but we both called it off. She was a good in the bed. She, and I sometimes get together for a quickie. Mostly when she is in heat. She may seem like the ice queen, but god is she the little tiger in bed." He said as he too watched her look for her prey.

"Thanks for the info." Damien said as he watched her. "I think that she found the person she was looking for. She's heading to the Gryffindor table."

They both watched as the scene unfolded in front of them.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING JAMES SIRIUS POTTER?!?!" Aerowyn yelled at the boy who was sitting across the table from where she was standing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" James asked in a I-don't-have-a-clue type of voice.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid with me."

"Honestly, If I knew I wouldn't be asking."

"You taught first years, FIRST YEARS, your stupid friggin skirt lifting spell. Are you purposely trying to get everybody to be fucking male whores like yourself?" She fumed. "Oh, and to top that off your tell them that I am the most hideous person there is!"

James stood up, and did a leap over the table. He was now standing in front of her. "First of all I ain't no man whore, secondly..."

"That's bullshit! You slept with almost every friggin 7th year girl in this school, except for a couple of girls that have more respect for themselves." Aerowyn interuppted him.

"And those first years asked for that spell. I didn't just give it to them."

"OH, and they just happened to know that you were the one that knew that certain spell?"

"Well...ahh...yes?"

Aerowyn just stood their, and tapped her foot. "So your not a man whore then?"

"No I am not. I don't go sleeping with every girl that I meet."

"Really?"

"Yes." James said with a confident voice. He then asked with a warily voice. "Why?"

"Cause didn't just last night you went to go sleep with Amanda Hewlett, from Hufflepuff, and then go sleep with Georgina Brown from the same house?"

James went wide eyed. "How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways Potter."

"Well is it my fault that I am so good looking?"

"Potter you are nothing but a pervert, and a fucking bastard." With that she stormed off.

"Now wait a second Brady." He yelled as he followed.

Everybody who was in the great hall watched as James followed Aerowyn out of the great hall.

"Well that was quite the show, don't you agree Malfoy?" Adam said mildly.

Damien shrugged his shoulders. "I would say that they have a lot of sexual tension between the two of them."

Adam nodded his head in agreement. He was just about to respond, when another Potter came up to the two of them.

"What just happened here?" Emily asked as she sat across from them.

"Brady, and you brother just got into a huge argument." Damien stated.

"Again." Emily stated as she got her plate ready with food.

"Do you even care?" Adam asked as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Nope. They do it all the time." Emily looked up and smiled. "I wish that they would just have sex with each other, and get it over with."

"Really? Me too." Adam said with a sarcastic voice.

"Now Zabini, is that really the way to act?"

"This is who I am baby. You know that." He winked at her.

"That was a one night thing. I was just trying to get this one," She openly pointed at Damien. "To nice me. But he is such a thick headed mule, that he doesn't even realize that I have feelings for him."

"So I meant nothing darling?" Adam said in a mock wounded voice.

"Oh no you meant something. You meant a lot more then this one could ever offer me. Feelings." And with that Emily got up, smirk at a shocked Damien, before purposely sauntering off.

"Just for your information, Zabini, We have done it plenty of times. And everytime she hasn't complained one bit." Damien growled. "And if you EVER touch her again, I'll kill you."

Adam laughed. "Don't worry, Mate. You know that I have a sweetheart already."

Damien smirked. "What were going to say before Potter interrupted us?"

"Only that it wouldn't surprise me if Potter, and Brady were fucking in a broom cupboard right now."

Damien laughed.

* * *

"Brady will listen already?" James said as he was still chasing a fuming girl around the school.

Aerowyn finally turned. "Why don't you go find a girl that actually gives a flying fuck?"

"Why do you care if I sleep with other girls? It's not like were together or anything." James said as he came to a stop a few feet from her.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is? please explain this nonsense to me."

"You wouldn't understand. Your too dense."

"I'm not completely dense. I do actually understand things." James said as he leaned up against the wall.

"Really?" She said as she walked up to him and pushed him against the wall. "Then understand this."

Aerowyn then crushed her lips to his.

James stood there in shock. He couldn't comprehend the fact that this girl was kissing him. When he finally calmed down he turned them around so Aerowyn's back was against the wall, and felt as her legs wrapped against his waist. He then licked her lips with his tongue, to allow his access into her mouth. He felt her mouth open on a sigh, and he thrusted his tongue into her mouth.

They didn't know which one moaned. It could have been either on of them. They both only knew that they were enjoying the moment.

Aerowyn moved her arms so that they were wrapped around his neck, and her hands were in his hair. She tried to pull him closer to her, so that she could feel his body pressed up against hers.

She groaned when he pulled away.

"Why?" His breath was heavy, and thick.

Aerowyn opened her eyes. Her legs still wrapped around him. She looked up into his lustful eyes. "I thought that you could understand things?"

James groaned and rested his head on her shoulder. "I do. Just when it comes to you I don't."

Aerowyn laughed huskily. "If it helps, I don't understand you either."

James chuckled. He then stood up, and felt Aerowyn's legs unwrap. Then felt as they slide down his body. He then took a step back. He watched as Aerowyn's eyes widen, and then look up at him in realization. He then scratched the back of his head, and gave a nervous chuckle.

"I heard from girls that it takes a little longer for you to get into action." Aerowyn asked with a smile on her face.

"Well it usually does."

She walked up to him, looked up, and slightly tiled her head to the side. "So I guess that I am special?"

James frowned. "Not that special. Actually Fran's from Ravenclaw can do it instantly too."

Aerowyn glared. She then punched him in the gut. "Asshole."

James doubled over. "What was that for?"

"You damn well know what that was for. I can't believe that you would do something like that Potter."Aerowyn huffed before turning to walk away.

Before she could even take a step, James had grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Let go of me!" She said though clenched teeth, while trying to pull away form his strong grip.

"Listen Brady. Were not together, and I can do whatever I want. Just like what you and Zabini do sometimes."

"How do you know about that?" She glared at him.

"Like you, I have my ways."

"Why do you care if Adam and I get together sometimes to release so sexual tension?"

"I don't like him."

"And like I care." She said as she finally freed herself from his grasp. "You will never have me. That kiss was just something to see if I wanted you. And I don't, so thanks, but no thanks."

James smiled as he watched her run away. "Remember Brady what I said." He called after her. "I will have you underneath me, and begging."

"Go to hell!" She called out from around the corner.

James shook his head, and started to walk towards the staircase. He thought about what had happened with Aerowyn, and how hard he had gotten with her. He hadn't lied when he said that Fran Hoillows, got him hard fast. But he didn't add that she hadn't gotten him as hard as she did.

He remembered how Aerowyn's smooth legs had felt wrapped around him, and how she clenched him. Also how she slightly arched into him, as if she was ready for him all to take her right then, and there.

He let out a shaky breath. It was better for him not to remember how good she felt in his arms, and how right.

He didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

**A/N- I know I fast forward a little bit, but the next chapter will still be Hallowe'en. But anyways, we will get into more depth. And thanks to the people that are patient. Also as a reminder this is a Draco/Hermione fanfic, it's just taking a while to get into that part.**

**Thanks and enjoy.**


	7. Hallowe'en Part 2

_His finger smoothed down her body. tenderly, softly, feeling the shape of her body. Feeling with a hint of urgency of the known. Knowing that a touch there would make her gasp. A touch there, writhe beneath him. A lick there to make her moan._

_But he knew that soon the her long legs would soon wrap around his waist, and her body would be arch into him. So they would be skin to skin. Doing the ritual that has been known to man since the beginning of time._

_Her hands were wrapped around his back. She opened her heavy lidded eyes, to look straight into the eyes of her lover. Her beloved._

_"Please." She pleaded as her lover poised himself at her entrance. "I..I need you. I need you in me."_

_He looked down at her. "I want you to say the words." He moved a little closer, the tip of his manhood just inside her folds._

_"I..can't." she gasped, her voice filled with passion, need, want._

_"Say them. Say them, and you will get want you and I both want." Her lover demanded._

_"I love you." Her eyes were partly closed._

_"Look at me! Look at me, and say them." His voice filled with as much need as hers._

_She looked up at him again, and looked deep into his grey orbs. "I love you. Only you."_

_With that, he crushed his lips to her. Demanding, pleading. He then plunged himself into her heat, while catching her sigh on his lips._

_They began to move faster, becoming more urgent with each stroke, each sigh, each moan._

_She arched her back when she felt her release. And with one last plunge she screamed his name in ecstasy While he felt himself empty into her with a groan, before falling on top of her._

_Both hearts raced. Both were covered in a light sweat. Both were breathing heavily from the union they had._

_"Why is it always like that?" She asked as her breathing started to slow down. Her fingers playing with his golden hair._

_"I don't know. But it feels good everytime." His eyes started to close. His head nestled in between her breasts._

_"Do you love me, Draco?" she asked softly._

_Draco got up on his forearms to look at her. "What do you think?"_

_"I don't know. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know." Her soft chocolate eyes looking up at him._

_He closed his mouth over hers. Kissing her ever so softly, waiting for her to surrender. Whispering "What do you think?" against her mouth._

_"Yes." She replied, surrendering herself to him._

Hermione woke up with a gasp. How come she remembered it after all these years.

She lifted up her hands to her cheeks, only to feel them damp under her hand. She wiped her cheeks, and gave a sigh. She then reached across her bed to her bedside table. She opened the drawer, and pulled out the picture that she knew would be on top. She gave a deep breathe before flipping it over.

She stared at it for a bit. She remembered the day when she was taken. It made her remember of all the times that they shared together. The good, the bad. But the day in the picture was the one that she remembered the most of all.

It was the day after the first made love. Not had sex, but love. The night was full of passion. Promises. And is showed on that very day.

She was sitting in the soft chair. Him, standing beside it, with a arm on the back of the chair. He had a smirk on his face. Not the usual "I'm better then you" smirk, but the one of a man that has his girl beside him. The girl that he loved.

The look that Hermione had on her face, was a soft smile and love filled eyes. For she felt the same way the man behind her felt.

Hermione gave a soft smile now, not knowing that it was the one that the picture was holding, and clutched the picture to her chest. She then gave into the cry that she had held into for so long.

* * *

Damien looked up at the very same picture, and saw the very same love that Hermione had just seen.

He looked up at the man that was his father. wondering why. wondering why his father let her go. Not even caring that she was muggleborn. Why he let the love of her life go.

He clutched the letter that was in his hand.

_Damien,_

_In order to help your search, go to the hall where the head boy/girl pictures are. Find mine. Study the picture of the woman, and I. And hopefully you will be able to think of a child between the two of us. What your half sister will look like._

_Dad_

He studied the picture throughly. Picturing a girl that would look like Hermione. Picturing a girl of his dad. Or both.

"I got my work cut out for me." He muttered to himself as he walked away from the portrait. Not noticing a pair of eyes that was watching his every move.

* * *

Ian Weasley was head boy. With being head boy the came responsibilities. And he prided himself on those responsibilities. He comes from a big family, those of whom he loved with every beating of his heart.

But there was another who had claimed his heart. Someone who was smart, and had very respectable parents. yet she was younger. Six years younger. He knew her since the day she was born. And that day he knew that she was the one for him.

He watched as that very same girl came walking up towards him. She had long blonde hair that was pin straight. Eyes the colour of cornflowers in the summer light. Along with lush pink lips the seemed to always glistened.

When she stopped in front of him, he felt helpless. A smile seemed to grace her features, and make her seem brighter.

"Hey Ian. Whatcha doing?" Her sunshine voice pierced his thoughts.

"Nothing much. Just doing this and that." He felt the tips of his ears going pink.

"Oh really? Sounds like fun." She giggled. "So I heard that your aunt is going to be giving birth next month. James, and Emily must be excited."

"They don't care. Or at least I think that they don't care."

"Oh surely they do. I would if I had a brother or sister." She said wishfully. "I know that I wish for a big family when I get older. Kinda like yours."

Ian snorted. "Ya a big family like mine. Sure you do."

She shook her head. "No I would. Being a only child isn't fun. But mom and dad have their reasons."

"I'm sure that they do." He looked straight at her. "So either then that whats on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you were going to the after Hallowe'en party tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well cause I'm going with a couple of friends, and was wondering if you were going to go to." She smiled, for a moment taking Ian to a place that he wished he could be.

"I'll think about it." Was all he said, before being eloped in a hug.

"Ok." She looked up at him, before calling out to a friend, and running off to meet her.

Ian looked after her wistfully. He didn't notice that he was still staring after her until James came up beside him.

"I don't know why you just don't go after her. She has the same feelings that you do." He said as he looked in the direction that Ian was looking. "Nobody cares about the age difference."

Ian looked at his best friend, and his cousin. James would never know this, but Ian looked up to him. Not in the way when it came to girls, but in the way of his courage. Not a fear in the world.

"I do. Her parents would. Mine would." Ian shook his head. "I couldn't do it to them."

"So you would give up on love? Aren't you the one that's been in love with her since she was born?"

"I couldn't help it. I tried, James. I tried, and I tried. But no matter what I couldn't stop loving her." He sighed.

"Well if I were you, I wouldn't give up on a love like that." James said smugly.

"Aren't you though?"

James scowled. "What in hell's name do you mean by that?"

"James, stop being an ass. You know damn well what I mean by that." Ian looked back at the spot were his love was. "You and Areowyn?"

"What about us? There is nothing going on in that department."

"But you wish that there was." It wasn't a question. It was never intended to be.

James gave a sigh. "Yes I do. Why do you think I start the rumors about sleeping with all those girls? For my own pride?"

"Then what for. I know how many girls you slept with. And I'm pretty sure those four are happy that they were the ones. Why don't **you** tell her how you feel?"

"I can't." James looked up at the ceiling. "She has secrets."

Ian frowned. "What do you mean? Everybody has secrets."

"I know, but she has a secret that your dad, my parents, and Beth's know about."

"You think Emily knows about them?" Ian asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I don't think so. Or else Emily would hang it over my head."

Ian smiled. "Yes she would."

James smiled as well, and it got deeper when he saw a very sexy female walk by. "But anyways, you know how it is. Time to go see Raven. You know need some things to be done."

Ian shook his head. "You'll never learn. Oh are you going tonight?"

"The party? Wouldn't miss it for the world. You?"

"Beth asked me. I'm thinking about it."

"Well which ever." He started to walk away, but he turned around to say something else. "Don't give up Ian."

"You too." Ian called after him, as he watched his cousin walk away.

Ian then walked out of the castle, and towards the lake. Thinking about what Ian had said to him. Wondering if what he said was true. He would think about the party, and think about what to do about his love. His soul mate. His mate.

Beth Longbottom.

* * *

It was hard to say when it happened. The moment that she fell in love with him. It could have been that he was the 'forbidden' or the fact that he was just damn sexy. She didn't know that she would fall head first into love with him. But all she knew was that, it sucked.

It sucked that he knew that she loved him, but didn't do anything about it. And sooner or later she wasn't going to continue to wait for his ass to decide. So she was going to find out how he really felt about her. Tonight at the party held in the Room of Requirement.

She frowned as one of her many cousins came up to her.

"What do you want?" She asked in a none to pleasant voice.

"Well I can see were as chipper as ever." The auburn girl, Helena, said back.

"Yes well, when it comes to a Gryffindor, I really don't care."

"What crawled up your ass?"

"None of your business. Now what do you want?"

"Well I was just wondering how my lovely cousin was doing. Is that so wrong?" Helena asked, looking innocent.

"Yes. Especially when that cousin would prefer to be anywhere then right beside me." She responded.

"Be that as it may. I need help."

"Hold it." She said, holding a hand up to her heart. "This is a moment in history."

"Well you don't have to look so into it." Helena mumbled.

"Of course I do. You never come to me for help. Never."

"Well if your going to be like that then forget it." Helena started to walk away.

She grabbed her cousins arm. "I'm sorry. It's just that you and your brother usually go to James."

Helena smiled. "He doesn't usual have a scowl on his face. And he's a Gryffindor."

she laughed. "What do you need help with?"

"Men."

"And you think that I'm the expert?"

Helena lifted an eyebrow at her. "Really, Emily?"

Emily sighed. "I guess it's true. In what department?"

"Just getting him to notice me."

"Ahh." Emily nodded her head. "Which house?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Helena gave a sigh of her own. "Ravenclaw."

"Good. Well why don't you come with me to Hogsmede this weekend, and we'll work for there."

"Thought you didn't like Gryffindor's?" Helena asked.

"I don't." Emily replied simply. "But I do love my cousins."

Helena smiled at that. "And I love you too. You going tonight?"

Emily gave a wicked smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." And with that she walked away to devise a plan to get Damien Malfoy to finally realize that she was the love of his life.

* * *

**A/N- Ahhh. It feels good to be able to get another chapter done. But anyways. This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, and there will be one more chapter, as a continuation of this one. Hallowe'en is a long and fickle thing. Not to be taken carelessly. **

**Once again this is a Hermione/Draco fanfic. But remember it does look into the lives of their children.**

**Enjoy.**


	8. Hallowe'en Part 3

_He stared at her. She was never a classic beauty like the girls that he usually went for. No, she would never be known as a classic beauty like them. But then again she did have a body underneath the clothes, and the energy to match it._

_He was happy with her, and that is what made him scared. How did he end up with her? Why was she on this side? And not with her friends, Potter and Weasley. He didn't understand._

_So he watched her as she put on lotion on her body. He smirked._

_She looked up at him and gave him a smile of her own. "What?"_

_He shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking that you aren't the girl that I usually go for. Your not that beautiful."_

_"Thanks a lot Malfoy." She said and turned to walk away. But was grabbed around the waist and tossed back on the bed. "Let go of me!"_

_"I wasn't finished." He said as he pinned down her flaying arms._

_"Well I was! How dare you say that I'm ugly. Don't you think that I know that?" Tears started to come to her eyes. She then whispered. "Don't you think that I know that."_

_He then looked down at her, and pulled her into a hug. "Oh baby. I'm sorry. I didn't get to finish what I was saying."_

_Hermione leaned her head on his shoulders. Her arms wrapped around his body, clinging. "What were you going to say?"_

_"That your not a classic beauty. No. Your eyes are to big. Your mouth would be considered to wide, but yet it is lush and perfectly pink. Your nose is perfect and pert." He leaned her down so that she was underneath him, looking up into his eyes._

_"Yet your skin is perfectly silky and smooth. A peaches and cream look. You know that you look killer in anything black, red and dark green. And you use it to your advantage." He moved a hand down her body, and smiled as he felt her shiver. "Your body is amazing. I love making love to it."_

_She gave him a watery smile. "You forgot about my hair."_

_Draco gave a look of disgust. "That mass of thing on your head should not even be considered hair. When are you going to do all nice again?"_

_"I don't know. hmmm." She moaned as he kissed the slope of her neck. "Make love to me. Oh god make love to me now Draco."_

_He looked down at her. How he had come to love her. He will never know. He had a feeling that she was keeping something from him. But he would let it slide. For tonight._

_"Anything the lady wants." He replied to her, and crushed his lips to her. He then slipped himself into her. And heard both of their groans merge together._

_Which one started it, they didn't know. But they moved into each other with a urgency that neither one knew they had. He moved with all the skill that he knew and mastered. She with all the love that she had. They both came hard, and both tired._

_"I love you Draco." Hermione said as rest her head on his chest. She then put her hand over his heart, and fell asleep._

* * *

The music flowed through her body. It started from the bottom of her feet, all the way to the top of her raised arms. She always could feel the music as it sounded throughout the room. She dance with her blonde haired friend, in a dance that most people found find a little uncomfortable. 

But to them it didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that they could feel. Feel the music, feel the beat.

She broke off her friend when she felt the familiar body press up behind her. She gave a knowing wink to her laughing friend, and before she became fully consumed with the music. she watched as her friend went searching for someone.

"What took you so long?" She asked, as she put her arm around his neck.

"Had to take care of something first." He whispered into her ear.

She chuckled. "Was she any good?"

"Not as good as you, Bella." He kissed her pouty lips.

"How does Anya feel about this?" She asked huskily as their bodies continued to move to one beat.

"She knows that there is no one like her." He said with a shrug.

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes. So don't think that you are going to be getting away with telling her all of my dirty secrets."

"Don't you think that I know most of them, Zabini?" She smiled.

He glared at her. "You always were a sly kitten."

The music stopped and they stepped away from each other. She then tilted her head a little to the side, and smirked at him. "We had fun before, didn't we?"

He nodded his head, and pulled up her hand to his lips. He then placed a kiss in the middle of her palm. "We are soul mates, Bella. But we just weren't meant to be soul mates that way."

"When did you get so sweet?" She asked as she gave him a soft smile.

"About the time that you came to love another man, and I realized that I loved another woman." He watched as she smirked at him, triggering something in the back of his mind.

"What's wrong Adam?" She asked with concern in her eyes, when she saw that he frowned.

"You look like someone when you smirk like that. Can't place who though."

She smiled. "Probably because I often give you this smirk."

"Ya. Probably." He shook it off. "Well time to go find someone else to go seduce."

She laughed as he walked away, and then gave out the breathe that she was holding in. She had to be more careful. Her mom often told her to be careful when she smirked like that. She shrugged it off, before heading towards the make shift bar at the back of the room.

The party was in full force. It was a party that the older students could be able to have fun, without the watchful eyes of the teachers around them. It made the students comfortable that this was the only time that the teachers wouldn't rein in on their party.

So as long as the head boy and girl were there to help keep everything in semi-order, it was fine. But they all knew that at least one of them would end up wasted.

When she reached the bar, she went to go stand beside Emily and Damien. She looked at the two of them. One her best friend/sister. The one of heart. The other her biological brother. The one of blood.

She watched as they bickered at each other. And she wondered what it would be like if Damien and herself actually knew each other as brother and sister. And what it would be like to know that Emily was her sister-in-law. She knew that she was getting a little ahead of herself. But she could always have her little bit of fantasies.

"So when are you two just going to realize that you two are meant for each other?" She asked as she stood beside Emily.

Emily turned to face her. She had a little of a glint in her eyes. A glinted that showed that not only was she pissed off, but also sad.

Aerowyn gave a quick hug. "What's wrong sweetie? Is he hurting you."

"He's only hurting me by not realizing that I truly love him. And that he is too thick headed to realize that I am the one meant for him." She said before a tear slipped past her defense. "I'm sorry." She ran off.

Aerowyn looked at Damien. "You going to go after her? Or just sit there?"

"I don't know." He said as he took a shot of firewhiskey. Loving the feeling that the burn left down his throat. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Aerowyn signaled to the bartender with two fingers. She waited until two shots of firewhiskey were in front of her. She handed one to him.

"What do you mean?" She threw back the shot, also loving the feel of the alcohol going down.

"I love her Aerowyn. I do. But I can't right now." He took his shot. "I have to find my sister. I have to before I can start anything with her. My dad is pressuring me."

Aerowyn nodded. "I see."

"Do you?" He looked at her.

"I do. But what I see is that you shouldn't just put her aside. I've known her since the day she was born. I know that she will eventually give up on you if you don't do something."

"She will?"

"Oh ya." She said as another shot went down her throat. "She will."

With that she watched as he walked away from her and out of the room.

Love. She thought. Love was something that, frankly, she could live without. But realized that it was something that she wasn't about to. She looked around the room and caught sight of the man that she loved. But refused to be with.

She refused because of who she was. Because of who he was. She just knew in her mind that she couldn't. But her heart was telling her to go for it.

So she had to watch from the sidelines as he had his liaisons. As she got jealous of the girls that could have him, and she couldn't She was hopeless. But tonight was different. She was going to have some fun.

She quickly order another shot, and paid the bartender his due. She then mused up her hair a little, and took her shot. She then started to walk towards him, making sure to add a little bit more of a sway to her hips.

When she came up to where he was standing, she made sure to come up behind him. After she was sure that she was behind him, and that nobody would come up to him she wrapped her arms around his waist. She then moved, so that her body was pressed against his back. She stood on her tiptoes and gave the shell of his ear a lick.

"Wanna play a game?" She whispered seductively, and smiled as she felt him shiver.

* * *

James had walked into the room, a room that to the outside world would be unknown. For the fact that there was a silencing charm on the room. But he walked into the beat full room, looking at all the bodies that were clashed together. He turned to the person that walked in with him. 

"Helena, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked with a concern voice.

"Of course I do. Your sister didn't give me advice for nothing." She smiled at him and sauntered off.

"That's what I'm worried about." He mumbled under his breath.

He then scanned the room looking for Ian. When he didn't find him he shook his head. He knew that his cousin didn't have any balls when it came to girls, but come on why not be here for the sake of being here. He was about to turn around and go drag his sorry ass to the party, before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a voice whisper in his ear.

"Wanna play a game?" the husky voice sounded in his ear, making him shiver.

He knew who the voice belonged to. It was the voice that haunted his dreams every night. Even nights that he was with Amanda or Georgina, she seemed to slowly creep into his mind, where it even got to the point where he imagined that she was the one underneath him. But it also got to the point where these girls no longer gave him satisfaction. He needed one girl, and that girl was behind him right now, having her body pressed seductively against him.

"What kind of game?" He asked, pretending that it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"A game that could, maybe, benefit to the both of us." She said as she slid to come to the front of him.

He looked down at her, and raised an eyebrow. "After this mornings episode, I don't know."

She pouted with her full lips, and James could all but imagine what those lips could do to him, and felt himself start to go hard. "Well I guess that I could get Ian to play with me. Or maybe I could get Adam to play. But he played it so many times with me. Oh well."

She turned to walk away from him. James grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him. "What's the game?" He had a glint in his eyes.

She smiled. "A drinking game."

He laughed. "Baby, you think that you could out drink me? You wouldn't be able to last." He watched as she glared at him, and loved the fact she was getting angry.

"I could out drink you any day mister. And to prove it, will have muggle alcohol."

"Whatever works for you." He said before pulling her towards the bar. He then signaled to the bartender. He ignored Aerowyn's struggling as he waited for the bartender to come to his end

"What can I get you mates?" He asked while cleaning a glass.

"What muggle drinks do you have?" James asked, while ignoring Aerowyn's attempts to free herself from his grip.

"I don't think that you guys should have it. It's a stronger then firewhiskey, and hell of a lot stronger then butterbeer."

Aerowyn then looked at the bartender. "Listen I want your stronger 100 proof vodka. You owe me, Daniel."

"I don't owe you anything Aerowyn." Daniel said.

"Yes you do, and don't think that I have forgotten about it either." Aerowyn said giving him a knowing look.

Daniel looked back at her, and after a while gave a sigh. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He reached underneath the counter and gave James the bottle.

"Thanks mate." James said as he continued to drag her across the room.

"You know I can walk by myself." Aerowyn said as she was being dragged, and mumbled an apology to a couple she bumped into.

"You could." He said as he walked towards three people. "But this way is much more fun!"

"I know that it is for you, but for me it isn't" She growled at him as she was being dragged. And struggled to get free.

James stopped abruptly, causing Aerowyn to crash into him. "What the hell was that for?!?"

"Go get your Slytherin friends. Were playing a game." He said and walked off.

"Where are we going to meet?" She called out after him, not even realizing that she was calling after him.

"In your dorm room of course." He smiled, and walked off.

He walked knowing that she would be pissed off, also knowing that she would be more able to do stuff with Emily around. He smiled again and started to think about the things that he wanted to do.

Aerowyn glared at his back.

"Why do I love that stupid fool, I'll never know." She mumbled to herself, before heading over towards Emily, Damien, and Adam.

"So Bella, what was that all about with Mister Potter?" Adam said as he came up to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his side.

Emily's eyes widen and she looked over at Aerowyn. "What happened with my brother? What did he do this time?"

Aerowyn shrugged. "Nothing out of the usual. Being his annoying self."

Emily snorted. "So when are you two going to hook up?"

Aerowyn went red in the face. "Sure why don't you tell the whole world that we want to fuck each other!"

"We already knew." Damien said casually.

"How?"

"Today in the Great Hall. I think that everybody knows Bella. There was so much sexual tension." Adam said kissing the top of Aerowyn's head.

"Well that makes me feel so much better." She mumbled.

"Anyways, you guys are going to come to my common room with me. if not the guys, Then I am definitely dragging Emily with me. Cause James decided that were going to play a game in my common room."

"Your offering him a game?" Adam said looking down at her with a shocked face.

"Yes I am offering a game." She said looking straight back at him.

"Why are you offering him a game?" Emily asked, while Damien asked. "What is the game?"

Aerowyn looked at the two of them. "I'm in heat. So I am offering to play a game."

"How do you play it?" Emily asked sounding interested.

"You'll find out soon enough. So you guys coming with me?" She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Count me in!" Emily said as she linked her arms with Aerowyn.

"Me too." Damien said looking at Adam.

"I don't like the idea of my Bella playing a game with James. Cause it was our game."

"Adam, stop being dramatic. Are you in?" Emily said, sounding impatient.

"Yes I am in."

"Good. Cause those Gryffindor's don't know what's going to hit them." Aerowyn smirked and turned around, with Emily attached to her arm. They then walked towards the door.

Damien stared at the spot where Aerowyn had just stood. A blank expression on his face.

"What's wrong mate?" Adam asked Damien.

"Brady just reminded me of somebody."

"Really? She did earlier with me too, when we were dancing."

"Who did she remind you of?" Damien asked as he started to follow the girls.

"I don't know. But somebody that I am obvisiously used to seeing everyday." Adam replied, as he stepped around a couple making out.

Damien nodded his head in agreement. "Me too, mate. Me too."

* * *

Ginny sat down on her bed, rubbing the swollen belly absently. She was due around Christmas time. And she prayed every day that she was going to have a girl. Sure she already had a girl, but girls didn't run in the family. It was more boys. Her, and Ron just happened to be the luckier ones of the group. 

So she sat on her bed, listening to her husband take a shower in the next room, while she was warm in her bed, waiting for him to join her.

But she was currently reading a letter that her best friend had sent to her.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Everything is going great here. I wish that you could come and see it with me. But I know the rules. You can't, and it hurts. I miss you so much. But how is the baby doing? You must be getting bigger each day. But maybe by Christmas this will all be over. So then I can be apart of this baby's life._

_I don't want you to worry about me. I am coming back to England for her birthday. I can't stand it anymore Gin. I wish that I could for a bit more. On November 2nd, I'm coming to Hogwart's to visit her._

_I know the risk and I am willing to take it. But just in case something happens, I love you Gin, and Harry. Please take care of my baby._

_Love Always_

_Hermione._

Ginny jumped out of bed and ran as fast as her pregnant self could go to the bathroom. She then flew into the room and whipped back the curtains.

"Whoa hunny!" Harry said as he jumped back from the sudden act.

"Harry you have to stop her." Ginny said with a worried voice.

Harry looked at Ginny's worried expression. "Is the baby okay? Hun are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry. YOU HAVE TO GO STOP HER!!!" Ginny yelled.

"Who?"

"Hermione. You and Ron have to go stop her. She's coming back to England. She's coming back to see Aerowyn on her birthday." Ginny said franticly before heading out of the bathroom in a hurry.

Harry then turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then followed his wife into their bedroom, and found her grabbing a cloak. "Ginny, you can't go! Your six months pregnant."

"Well if you won't, I will." Ginny said while putting her cloak on. "I'm not letting her do something this stupid."

"Ginny," Harry said in a knowing voice.

Ginny then turned on him. "Don't you 'Ginny' me. How can she be the brightest witch of our age, yet be so stupid?"

"She's a mother like you." Harry said as he pulled on a pair on flannel night pants. He then crossed the room and pulled Ginny into a hug. "I'll go in the morning."

"You better. I can't lose her. I can't lose her Harry." She said into her husband's chest.

"You won't." Harry said as he kissed the top of her head. Thinking that he wouldn't be able to lose his sister too.

**Things doesn't always seem like they do on Hallowe'en. Strange things are always a happening.**


	9. Aftermath

Emily woke up with a groan. How much did she drink the night before? She wasn't too sure on that answer, either then it was alot. She didn't quite remember what happened the night before as well. All she really knew was leaving the party with Aerowyn, Damien and Adam, to head up to the head common rooms. Then they started drinking.

Anything after that was a blur. But how could it be a blur? She didn't drink that much, did she? She shrugged, and then heard a groan beside her.

She turned her head to see a pair of silver eyes looking at her with the same surprised expression.

She then whipped up the blankets, and looked down at her naked body, and then at his. "Oh no." She groaned.

"What happened last night Emily?" He said looking at her with now patient eyes. "How did we get back into my room?"

"You think I know! I have no clue how we ended up like this." She groaned and then sat up. "But I know this, I am not staying in this bed with you any moment longer."

Emily then got up from the bed, with a sheet clutched in her grip, and headed towards the bathroom. She then closed the door behind her, and let the sheet fall to the floor, so that it pooled around her feet. She turned on the water so that it ran hot. She then stepped underneath the falling water. She hissed as the water hit her skin.

How did it happen? She wanted to know that the most. how could she have let herself do this to herself again. She loved him, but he didn't her. She could blame it on the drinks, but she knew better. She knew that not only had her body betrayed her, but mind as well.

Her headed whipped around when the curtains whipped open.

"Don't you think that I would like a little privacy?" She said, unaffected by the curtain state.

"I want to talk." He simply said when he came back to earth.

"Well I don't. I would however like to finish my shower." She reached for the shampoo, and tried to ignore him.

Damien stared at her, as the water fell over her. He watched as the steam floated around her, making her seem nothing like a dream. A dream he was very much used to seeing. A dream that once did happen. But stopped.

He watched as she lathered his shampoo in her hair. Watched as she high, soft breasts moved with each movement of her arms. Watched as she rinsed the suds out of her midnight hair. He could imagine his hands in that hair, on her breasts, in her sex. He could imagine her pure look of ecstasy as he would move his member into over and over again.

He could feel himself getting hard. He then pulled down the boxers he had put on before entering the bathroom, and getting in behind her.

He watched as rage and lust filled her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said through clenched teeth.

He shrugged, as he lathered up some soap. "Taking my shower."

"I didn't say that you could join me."

"Well I am now." He moved a hand across her breast, and smirked as her nipples hardened. "Do you mind?"

Emily looked at him. She knew that the moment he whipped open the curtain that she was aroused. She was even more now cause of the casual and purposely swiped of his hand across her breast. But she knew his game, and thought that for once, she will give into him.

He didn't know when he saw the look. But he did.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She pleaded to him

"Can't you tell?" He said as he backed her into the shower wall and tucked a wet piece of hair behind her ear. "Can't you tell at all Emily?"

"No." She gasped as his hand came to cup her breast.

"For the same reason you keep yelling at me about." He bent down to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She could have blamed the water, but she knew that wasn't it.

She then searched his eyes, looking for some sort of hint at a lie. But when she found none, she pulled his head towards her lips. She gave him a soft, tender kiss.

"I love you too." And moaned when his lips came crashing down on hers. She tilted her head to give him more access.

She lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, while he helped her to position himself in front of her entrance. He then pushed himself into her, and felt her gasp against his lips.

"Damien." She whispered.

He then felt all control slip. He didn't pause to think as he pounded into her, the sound of her hips slapping against the tiles. Not feeling her nails dig into his shoulders. Not caring when she whimpered.

No. He only felt his need for release. He only heard his heart pound against his chest, and the sound of the water around them.

"Oh gods. Damien!" She whispered as she came in a violent burst of pleasure.

He felt her walls squeeze around his harden member. And felt his release soon after his last plunge.

Emily went limp in his arms, and rested her head against his shoulder. "Wow."

"Ya." He said still holding the two of them up on shaky legs. Both of them breathing heavily. "If your looking for a sorry, then forget about."

She shook her head. "No I'm not looking for a sorry." She turned her back towards him, and let herself feel the water cascade on her body.

"Good." He reached around her and turned off the shower. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What do you think your doing? I wasn't done yet!"She yelled as she pounded against his back.

"Oh I think that you are far from done. Cause I don't plan to move from this bed for the rest of the day." He said as he walked into the room.

"Well I don't! I don't know who you think that you are, but put me DOWN!" she screamed.

"Okay." He threw her on to the ned, and then climbed on top of her. "You know you wanna."

Emily glared at him, and then she gave a laugh. "God knows I love you."

"Then let me show you." He pulled her up for a kiss.

* * *

There was a head resting against his chest. A head that wasn't suppose to be there. Why was there a head on his chest. He looked down and saw hair as blonde as the sunshine. He freaked. How did this happen. How did she get here with him. He focused on the rest of his body and sighed in relief. He was fully clothed.

He stiffened when she started to move. He watched as her head tilted back, and her eyes looked up at him.

"Good morning." She gave him a big smile, that seemed to twinkle in her eyes as well as her lips. "or at least I hope that it is a good morning."

He nodded. "Yes is a good morning. I didn't realize that I fell asleep."

"Oh yes. Well when you fell asleep, I just decided to rest my head for a little bit on the arm rest. I guess I got cold during the night." She sat up and stretched. "But I think that I should go. My house is probably looking for me, considering I am a first year."

She got up to leave. She turned when she felt him grab her arm.

"Stay a while longer. I would really like it if you would."

She smiled at him. "Okay."

She settled down beside him, and then rested her head back on his chest. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Did you have fun last night, Ian?" She yawned.

"Ya. I did Beth." he said quietly, before falling asleep.

She smiled, before falling asleep listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

Adam walked out of the room that he was sharing with her. He stifled a yawn as he walked towards the makeshift kitchen in the room. He knew that she would be up at any moment. She would be just as cheerful as any other day. She would be just as beautiful as any person with hang over.

So he put on a pot of the horrible muggle stuff that she liked, and a pot of tea for himself. He then did something that nobody else would have ever thought that he would be doing. He started to make breakfast.

He knew that he could have gotten a house elf to do it, or use his wand to make it himself. But no, he liked the simple pleasure for himself.

As he started to whip up the eggs, he counted to ten. He heard the door to the room open.

"How can you be up at this time in the morning?" She grumbled as she made her way to the coffee pot. She then grabbed the mug that he handed to her. And poured the hot liquid into the cup. She took a sip. "Hmmm, you still know how to make good coffee hun."

"Anything for you, Bella." He simple said as he poured the eggs into a heated skillet. He smiled as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He then put a hand on her connected hands.

"You know Anya wouldn't like this part of the relationship that we share." Areowyn said as she rested a cheek on his back. "She wouldn't like this part at all."

"No I don't think that she would either. But then again she wasn't drunk off her ass last night." He said as he waited for the eggs to churn. "But then she would understand that a friend needed me, not a former lover."

Aerowyn smiled. "I think that she would too."

They stood like that for a little bit longer. Aerowyn then pressed her head against his back. "Adam, what happened last night?"

Adam lifted the skillet and dropped equal portions in the bowls placed out. He put the skillet down and turned to her. "Do you really want to know?"

Aerowyn looked up at him. "Yes. I want to know. I need to know."

He nodded his head and gave her her bowl of eggs. "Follow me."

He walked towards her room, and lifted a wooden bowl. It was a bowl that wasn't very common, and few wizards had them. He knew that the former headmaster had one as well. Same with his godfather, Draco Malfoy. He then pulled out a vial that was labeled "Hallowe'en night."

"I am assuming you know what this is Bella?" He said as he place the bowl on the bed in front of them.

Aerowyn bent down to get a closer look. "It's a pensive. My mother had one."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, the vial that I have in my hand is the event of last night, through my mind. We will see what had happened and why I had to be there for you."

Aerowyn sat on the bed. "Show me, Adam."

He did just that. He poured the silvery liquid into the bowl, and they both watched as forms started to appear before them. Aerowyn leaned a little closer when she saw Adam, Damien, Emily, and herself walk into the head common. She was then pulled into the liquid.

_"James, what exactly are you planning on doing?" Aerowyn asked as she walked with Emily towards one of the couches. "Why is Ian, Beth, Helena, Amanda, Anthony all here as well?"_

_"I invited them of course." He said smugly._

_"Well Beth is a little too young to drink."_

_"I know, she is going to be drinking good ole orange juice." He smirked at her. "Is that ok mother?"_

_Aerowyn glared at him. "whatever."_

_"I for one would like to know what is going on." Ian spoke up._

_"Nothing to worry your pretty little head off." Emily replied from her spot on the couch. "Nothing that you haven't done before."_

_"How do you know that we never done it before?" Helena asked, while trying to keep her eyes off the Hufflepuff, Anthony._

_Both Aerowyn and Emily laughed._

_"That's rich, Helena." Emily continued on laughing._

_"No, Really how do you know?"_

_"Remember Uncle Fred's wedding?" She laughed even more when Helena's eyes widen._

_"No in particular." She said as her cheeks got pinker._

_"I do. You got so smashed off your ass that uncle Ron had to carry you home." Aerowyn smiled._

_"I remember that now." Ian said slightly._

_Helena turned to him and glared. "Not like I was the only one causing problems."_

_"Helena don't..." Ian warned._

_"Well at least I wasn't caught by mom having sex in the closet." Helena stated and then went to grab a drink._

_Seven pairs of eyes all whipped to look at him._

_"Why wasn't I aware of this?" James asked with a hand over his heart. "I am deeply hurt."_

_"Stuff it." He mumbled._

_"Well as much as this reunion is a delightful show. Why don't we play that game." Adam said winking at Aerowyn._

_"Yes why don't we." Aerowyn purred at Adam, already half way to drunk herself._

_Adam looked over Aerowyn's shoulder and saw the look that James was giving the two of them. He smirked at him then bent down to place a kiss on Aerowyn's lips._

_"Always will taste good Bella." He murmured._

_She smiled. She then turned to the rest of the people there. "So who wants to play the muggle game 'I have never'?"_

_"How do you play?" Beth was the one that answered._

_"You will say a sentence that starts with 'I have never...' and end it with what you have never done. Then the people that have done it will take a shot from there glass." Anthony was the one to answer the question._

_Emily looked at him. "Your a muggleborn aren't you?"_

_He nodded his head. "Yes'm."_

_"Well that settles it. Will all be taking shots, except for Beth." Aerowyn said as she gave everybody a shot. She then looked straight at James and gave him a look saying 'I'm going to win.'_

_James looked at her and gave him a smirk of his own. He then raised his glass in a silent recognition of her challenge. "Well I'll go first I guess. I have never kissed somebody of the same sex."_

_They all watched as Damien, Adam, Emily, Helena, and Aerowyn take a shot._

_"That was a fun night wasn't it hun?" Adam winked at Damien._

_"Your a fag. You know that right." Damien growled at him._

_"Well tell me." Emily said looking at Adam._

_"I promised that I would forever keep it a secret." Adam said looking at Damien. "He said that he would kill me if I ever told."_

_Aerowyn snorted. "Then why did you tell me that you guys were both drunk and got dared to make out with each other?"_

_Damien whipped his head at Adam. He then punch Adam in the face._

_"Well I didn't tell everybody." Adam mumbled as he rubbed his face._

_"Okay I'll go next." Emily said smiling evily at James. "I have never had sex in my parents bed."_

_James and Anthony were the only ones to take a drink._

_"How did you know about that?" James asked as he watched his glass magically refill._

_"I saw you and a muggle sneak out of the room when mom and dad came back from vacation in Ireland."_

_The drinks continued to come, and people started to get throughly drunk. Ian and Beth headed towards Ian's room, while Helena and Anthony had disappeared out of nowhere. Emily and Damien were trying to make it out the portrait door, while snogging each other senseless._

_Adam had went to go use the washroom, he didn't hear a word that was being said in the common room. So he figured that everything was going okay._

_So he did his business, and washed his hands. He then walked out into the common room, and saw that the two of them had disappeared from sight. He went to go look into Aerowyn's room. When he went in, he never thought to see the sight that was beholding him._

_James was half naked, while Aerowyn was fully underneath him. They were kissing ratherly passionately. Aerowyn was making whimpering noises that was a known thing to Adam. While James hands ran down the length of her body, causing Aerowyn's body to arch and her to moan._

_"James...please i need..." She gasped as one of his hands reached up the inside of her thighs._

_"You need what?" he growled against her chest, where his attention was now her her breasts. "Tell me what you need."_

_"I need...I need you." She gasped as a wave a pleasure wracked her body._

_Adam stood where he was, not being able to move. Sure this was his ex, his Bella. But not his love. But he knew that she would need to wait to have the one currently on top of her. He seemed to gain his senses back when Aerowyn's hands reached for James belt._

_He walked up to the bed and gently whispered a spell that caused Aerowyn to fall asleep. He watched as James looked at her then at the man beside the bed._

_"Why did you do it Zabini?" He asked as he crawled off a naked Aerowyn. He pulled up a sheet to cover her nakedness._

_"I figured that it would be better if she wasn't drunk and able to actually think." He smirked as he followed a very aroused James out the bedroom. "At least I know that it will be better."_

_James turned to look at him. "What is going on between you and Brady?"_

_"Were ex's. nothing more, nothing less." He said looking straight into James eyes. "But if you hurt her, I will hunt you down. While we are nothing more then friends, we still love each other as siblings. So don't hurt her."_

With that Aerowyn was pulled out of the memory and landed on the spot were she had first occupied. She looked up at Adam.

"Thank you." She whispered as she crawled into his arms.

Adam held her and stroked her hair. He placed a kiss on top of her head. "Bella you need to let go of the secrets that haunt you at night."

Aerowyn felt her eyes start to water. "I know. But not right now."

* * *

James flew through the air on his broom while everybody else was currently doing what they were doing. He was thinking about last night. Sure he had one the bet that he and Brady had made. But he wasn't happy about being interuppted by Zabini.

But what made him tick was he knew that Zabini was right. He knew that he was right about Waiting until she was at least able to know what was happening. And that made him tick even more.

So he did the one thing, either then sex to get his mind off things. He flew.

He flew around the pitch, and only stopped when he saw a brunette come towards the field. He knew who it was, but he wasn't sure if she knew about it. So he flew to the ground.

He waited until she came to him.

"Morning Potter." She said as the wind whipped her hair about her face.

"Morning." He mumbled back. "Look I'm sorry about last night."

She smiled. "I know. I am too. But Adam was right. We need to wait."

"For how long?" He whispered.

"Until we know that it is the right time." She said as she walked up to him, and placed a hand upon his cheek. "I have secrets Potter."

"Everybody does." He said turning his mouth to kiss her palm.

"I have secrets that could hurt you. Secrets that could hurt the people I love. When they come out, I need to know that you will still want me. Love me." She said as she removed her hand from his cheek. "Until then we will have to wait. But you won fair and square. I owe you."

He watched as she walked away back up to the castle. What secrets could she possible have? Did his parents know? Uncle Ron? He was pretty sure they did. He had to know.

But he respected her privacy, and knew that she in time would tell him. But one thought kept bugging his mind.

Could he wait that long?

* * *

**A/N- Yes!!! Another chapter. God this one was the easiet one. But anyways I hoped that you like it and thank you to all the reviewers, and to everyone that reads this story. Keep on reading and Enjoy.**


	10. The Starting of the End

They never seemed to know that she existed. That was the way she liked it. She loved the fact that she was in the shadow. Nobody knew, Nobody would probably ever know.

Nobody knew who she was. Which is why it made things easier. Blessedly easier.

She looked around from her spot in the corridor, dared to enter even the slightest hint of the light. She looked as a door opened down the way. She saw the slut Potter, and the prick Malfoy walking out of the door hand in hand. It was disgusting. But they were good for each other. The slut and the prick, how utterly delicious. There would soon be little sluts and pricks babies. She loved the thought. She loved the thought of how she would torture them as she was being tortured.

She slightly tilted her head at the other sound down the corridor to her right. Interesting. Zabini walking by himself. Never seen that one happening. He had never been one to walk by himself. Usually had a girl, or two draped over his arm. Where were those whore now?

She shrugged not caring about the lesser being. He was not of concern in her plan. No he was merely there for the show. A show that would be fun, as it was beautiful. But no he wasn't of concern, same with all the other blundering idiots in this school.

She shifted slightly, and bumped with another person of the human sort. It was her. The one with secrets. Fantastic, wonderful. She delighted in the fact how the prick kept looking for this particular girl. But he was stupid beyond reason. Couldn't tell the difference between a monkey and his own sister. It was perfect.

"Sorry." she mumbled to the girl she bumped into.

"No, it's my fault." The girl said. "But maybe we should both be watching where were going, huh, Cavers?"

She was confused. How did this girl, this creature of lower form know her name? "Ya. I guess we should."

"Well I gotta go." The girl said, and gave the girl, Cavers, a half smile. "Watch out next time. Okay?"

She nodded her head. And watched as the girl ran off.

She was confused. The idiot of a head girl knew who she was. Nobody knew who she was. Not even her own house, head of house knew who she was. But this idiot knew. Didn't she say hidden enough as it was?

She thought that maybe this head girl wasn't that much of an idiot as she thought. But everybody else was.

she giggled. A rather terrifying sound. Her plan was still going to go accordingly. She then gave off another horrible giggle, and backed into the darkness.

* * *

Draco stood by the window. Today was november 2nd. Today it was raining a little harder then usual. Today was his daughter's 18th birthday.

It was rather ironic how a Malfoy produced two heirs. One a boy, one a girl. Malfoy's weren't supposed to have two children, they were only suppose to have one. One boy to live on the Malfoy name.

It figures that Granger would be the one to have a girl. With that beautifully stubborn head of hers.

He chuckled. How pathetic, that he would be thinking of her. After all she was the one that ended the affair. She was the one that left. She was the one to use her.

It was the way of things that really pissed him off.

He walked to his desk, pulled out the pensieve that laid in the top drawer. The memory that he wanted came floating to the surface. The memory that he often looked into.

He felt the familiar pull, crashing him into a memory 18 years earlier

_It was raining. A cold, and damp chill surrounded the air. It was the perfect night for a betrayal._

_The two lovers stood apart from each other. Facing each other. The remains of a battle all around them. The smell of blood that seemed to frail the senses. The sounds of the wounded could be heard. But to them, nothing was happening but the happening of them. Each one knowing in the back of their minds, that one may die tonight._

_He watched as cold puffs escaped her partly open lips. Her chest heaved from the hard fight, and for the fight to come. He saw a flicker of pain flash through her eyes. He smirked._

_"Prepared to lose Granger." Malice frothed from his lips. "Are you prepared to die?"_

_Another brief flash of pain flickered, before vanishing._

_She raised her wand. "Not likely, Malfoy."_

_"Really?"_

_She nodded. "Voldemort lost. We won. Countless death eaters are dead. The light side won."_

_A chuckle escaped. "Rich. Really rich Granger."_

_She looked confused. Good. He wanted her confused. He turned cold, hard eyes on her. "Sure the light side won. But at the cost of your betrayal." At the blink on an eye, he was behind her, gripping her arm, whispering in her ear. "At the cost of a lover. A lover that fell in with you. A lover that knows every inch of your body."_

_He heard her whimper. From pain, from pleasure._

_"They forgave me." She whispered to no one in particular._

_He turned her to face him. "But you lost me. You lost the one you loved. Isn't that enough Granger?" He screamed. Not caring that he was letting o of the feelings that was bottled up inside him. All the hurt, anger, love, hate._

_Pain surged through her. He looked at her with concern, when she whimpered out._

_"Let go of my arm Malfoy." She looked at him with hard eyes. "Let go of me now."_

_He let go of her and watched as she backed away from him._

_"I loved you Malfoy. With all of my heart. I find out things Malfoy, and I didn't like what I found out." She was making things up. She knew that she was. She had to have a reason. She had to leave now. Soon. It was soon._

_"Bullshit. You don't love me. You never did." He turned for a moment before turning quickly. "Sorry, love."_

_He watched as recognition came into her eyes. The pain returning. He waved his wand and yelled "Crucio!"_

_He waited for her form to fall to the ground. But that body never did. It vanished. It vanished out of sight. It was the last time that he was going to see her._

_He stood where he was for a little while longer. Everything was going to be different. He was going to lose the one he loved. He was going to lose everything. But most of all the one he loved._

_He had work to do. He vanished with a pop._

He was pulled back to the present, and gracefully landed in the room. A memory that was worth keeping, and worth forgetting. He walked back to the window. And stared back into the rain. a slight tick in the back of his mind kept ticking. It was a tick that he should remember. Something.

He thought back to the memory. To the way Hermione looked. She looked the same, yet something was different. Pain.

Then it clicked. It was eighteen years ago today when they last saw each other. Today. Their daughter's birthday. She was in labor.

A new type of anger came to him. She dare fight him, when their child was yet to be born. She dare do that to him. She dare chance the child.

His thought were interrupted by the pecking of the window. He opened the window, and allowed the owl to fly in. It perched itself on the desk, and waited with its black eyes for the person to untie the contents.

He walked over and untied the letter that was attached. He handed a treat to the owl and watched as the owl flew out the open window. He then opened the letter, and read the contents of the letter.

He frowned. This person had information. He had to see this person. Tonight.

* * *

**A/N- First I would like ot day thank you to all the people who has been following this story. It means a lot. **

**A short chapter, but a little important to the plot. A little confusing as well. Some people many not like this chpater. Some may find it not that important. But it is. Enjoy.**


	11. The Birthday Surprise

**A/N-** **I would first of all like to thank all the reviewers. Thanks so much for your comments, and your encouragement. **

** I know that not a lot of people agreed with the last chapter. Which is fine. I don't mind flame. But I have no desire to delete the previous chapter, and change the character Cavers. She is an important part to the story, and was in a previous chapter (though with no name. Just her eyes). I know that I am not the best of writers, and have awful grammar skills. So if there is anybody that would like to be my beta, that would be greatly appreciated. **

**Well on with the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

The room was casted in a light glow from the fire that seemed to burn endlessly. It was a fire that was seeked to comfort, and seeked for warmth. It was something that everybody is Hogwarts seemed to gather around like moths to a light.

The fire glowed slightly stronger before a figure came rushing out. The figure began to wipe off her clothes. It looked around the room, and a smile graced its face.

"What do you think you are doing here?" A voice said from behind the figure.

The figured groaned. "Why do you think?"

"I think it is to cause worry, and grief to everybody that is dear to you." The voice said as it came to stand behind the figure.

The figure turned and looked up into a pair of green eyes. "Why are you in the Headmistresses office anyways, Harry?"

"Don't try and change the subject Hermione. Why did you come?"

"I came to see my daughter on her 17th birthday. Is that so wrong?" She said, not showing any sign of backing down.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "No it isn't. But did you even think of the risk that you are taking? What it could do to her?"

Hermione nodded. "I do. But I hate it Harry! I hate the fact that I can't see her on her birthday, I hate that I can't see her on Christmas. I just plain hate it."

"I realize that Hermione. But it still isn't fair to her. It isn't fair to you." He paused. "And it isn't fair to Ginny."

Hermione turned so her back was facing him. "I miss her Harry. I miss both of them so much, it hurts. I want to see her Harry. I really do. It's hard for me to miss another one of your babies being born. I wish that I could be by her side."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his head on her shoulder, and buried his face into her hair. It looked like a lovers embrace, but it was nothing but pure brotherly and sisterly love. "I miss you too, Mione."

She smiled and placed a hand on his. "I miss you too, but I have to see her. And there's nothing that you are going to do to stop me."

Harry sighed, but stayed in the position that they were in. "You promise to be careful?"

"Yes. I plan on it."

"You better, I highly doubt that anybody will recognize you. So it will be a quick visit. Don't talk to anybody but her."

It was her turn to sigh. She then turned around to face him, and she stared up into his eyes. She saw a look of pure concern.

"That's not fair Harry."

"Those are the rules. Follow them."

She glared. "I'm not going to. I am going to talk to Ron's and your kids."

"No your not. They will be confused Hermione. You know that they won't know who you are."

"Well whose fault is that? It sure as hell wasn't my fault not to tell them who Aerowyn's mother was." Hermione's voice slightly rose.

"It sure as hell wasn't mine." Harry shot back, his voice rising as well.

"Well, why don't we get this out in the open Harry. Tell me what you really want to say."

"You already know what I have to say, I told you it before."

"Have you ever forgiven me Harry?"

"Of course of have. Don't be stupid."

"No. I think that you have. I think that you pretended for the sake of Ginny, and Ron. I don't think that you ever have."

"Hermione I have." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"No you haven't." Hermione yelled. "Why don't you just admit it!"

"FINE! I haven't. You happy now. I admitted it. I lied all those times cause I knew that it would hurt Ginny. I knew that it would hurt Ron. They so easily forgiven you. I couldn't. You were the love of my life. You knew that. Ginny, of course will always be the love of my life. But you were different. You knew that."

"Then what is it Harry." She whipped herself from his arms and stalked over to the window.

"You hurt me." He whispered. He looked down at his feet. "You hurt me."

Hermione turned to look at him. She looked at his bent figure, and gave a wistful smile. She walked over to where he stood, looking pathetic. She bent down to look at him in the face.

"I knew I was different Harry. I was your sister. Something that my brother could never understand. Ginny could, she's a girl. But you were the love of my life then too. Then I loved Malfoy. And now I have Aerowyn. She is the love of my life."

Harry stood up straight. "I still love you."

Hermione smiled. "I do too. But do you forgive me?"

Harry really looked at her. He saw her warmth, he saw her trust. But most of all he saw her love. He tried to look at the negative's, but this time it didn't come. The doubt, the pain, the betrayal. None of them came. And with that he grabbed her by the waist, and twirled her in a circle. He joined in with her laughter. He then pulled her into a hug.

"I do."

* * *

Aerowyn knew that it was sometime in the afternoon, but yet she stayed in bed. She went down after a quick run earlier in the morning.

She also knew that it was her birthday, and yet she couldn't be anything but happy. It was going to be another year without her mother. Another year where she wouldn't get to see her mother's smiling face, and tell her that she loved her. Another year of being alone.

How depressing.

She sighed as she rolled over, and pulled the sheets over her head. She was going to stay in bed all day. She didn't want to see anybody. She wanted to wallow in her self-pity. Wallow in the self-pity that she felt she deserved.

She heard a door opened in the common room. Ian and another voice could be heard. She sighed. She guessed that she wouldn't be able to get the wallow in self-pity.

She threw off the covers, and stalked over to the door. She knew that she was in a pair of short shorts, and a baggy shirt. She didn't care. Hell in was her birthday.

She opened the door, and walked down the small hallway, before hitting stairs. She paused for a moment, listening to see who it was before going down the stairs.

"I'm not going to walk her up. You know how she gets in the morning." Ian stated to the other person in the room.

The person laughed. "She has always been like that Ian. You know that."

Aerowyn gave a chuckle, before racing down the stairs. She ran to the person, before taking a leap and landing in his arms. She gave him a loud smack on the lips.

"Hiya Uncle Harry!"

Harry was a little taken back by the girl in his arms. His days of playing quidditch have paid off for his fast reflects. He smiled at the girl, and thought of how much she looked like her mother. Except the eyes.

"Morning birthday girl." He pulled her in a little closer. Then looked at her dress attire. "Still in our pajamas I see?"

She giggled. "Of course. I went for my run, then decided I was going back to bed for the morning."

Ian snorted. Then his face went red when a pair of green, and grey eyes looked at him. "Well, I...umm...I'm leaving." He mumbled before stalking out of the common room.

Aerowyn let herself off of Harry. "Where's Aunt Ginny?"

"She will be coming in half an hour." Harry watched as the girl walked over to the couch.

"Is it safe for her to still travel?"

He nodded. "She has until Monday before she can't floo any where. So today will be the last day that she does."

"Does she know about this?"

Harry slightly blushed. "Not yet."

Aerowyn laughed. "She's gonna get mad at you."

Harry shrugged.

The room fell into a comfortable silence. Aerowyn then got up and headed to her room.

"Going to finally get dress?" Harry's voice carried to her.

"Yup. Were going to get your daughter, and I guess your son. I'm pretty sure they will want to see you, and Aunt Ginny." Her voice trailed back to him.

Harry thought for a moment. Should he tell her now? Or should he wait. He wasn't sure. It was going to be a surprise for Aerowyn and Ginny. "Well your the one that is going to be waking the two of them."

Aerowyn emerged back into the room wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, and a form fitting grey half sweater. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, and left her face free of make-up. "I'll wake up Emily. But not James."

Harry rose an eyebrow. "Well I can't go into the Slytherin common room. Wouldn't want to if I had to."

"It's not all that bad Uncle Harry."

"Yes it is. It's cold and dark in there." Aerowyn shook her head. He continued. "And your aunt should be here by the time we get to the Gryffindor common room. So you will have to wake him up."

"You will owe me." She glared and walked towards the exit.

Harry followed. "Only if you promise that yours and James first baby be named after me."

Aerowyn punched him in the arm. "Don't go getting any ideas."

Harry laughed, he placed his arm over her shoulders. They walked down the corridor. "You know that it is going to happen. Why fight it?"

Aerowyn glared. "Cause he is insufferable. A git, a bloody man."

"I should hope that he is a man." Harry grumbled.

"Besides I have Zabini."

Harry blanched. "Zabini? Why him? What's wrong with my son?"

Aerowyn tilted her face up to meet a frowning Harry Potter. "Everything, and yet...nothing."

* * *

Emily stretched her body in a cat like manner. She gave herself a self satisfied smirk. It was great knowing that your body was fully spent, and sated. She rolled herself over so that she was straddling the partner in her bed.

She looked down at the once sleeping boy. She smirked. "Time to wake up."

She watched the boy grumbled. "I think that it is time to go back to bed." Then gave a little shriek when she was flipped over.

"No I think that it is time to get up."

"Why woman? I don't think that it is. I would rather sleep."

She grounded his hips into his. She smirked as he let a groan, and she felt his member harden. "But somebody else says differently."

"He always did have a mind of his own." He bent down to capture her lips.

She smiled to herself. It didn't matter how many times they did it. She could never get enough of him. She knew that he couldn't get enough of her. She gasped when he entered.

They fell into a familiar and easy rhythm. They each fell over in ecstasy. He lying on her chest, her on the cool sheets of his bed. Each breathing heavily. Loving the feel of each others skin on each others.

"You are never fully satisfied, are you?" He groaned.

"You never are too." She said while running a hand through his hair.

He lifted his head to look down at her. "Damn straight about that."

She giggled. "Well then I guess that it is the exact same way with me."

She reached up and pulled his head down to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

A knock sounded at the door, and the door was thrown opened. "I suggest that you guys get dress, and get off of each other."

Emily groaned, she pushed Damien off of her. She glared at the girl that was before them. "You know it is rude just to walk into the room."

Aerowyn smirked. She looked at the two in front of her. One was only covered in a sheet to his waist. The other wasn't scare of her modesty, and had the sheet around her waist as well, showing her bare chest. Aerowyn was the least effected.

"So are you going to get dressed?"

"No I think that we are going to stay in bed all day."

Aerowyn shrugged. "Okay, I'll just tell your dad that you are busy with Malfoy." She turned to walk away.

Emily jumped out of bed and ran to Aerowyn. "What do you mean daddy's here?"

"I mean that he is here, like every year Emily."

Damien had gotten up at that time, with the sheet wrapped around his waist. He brought over a spare shirt and wrapped it around Emily. "Here. Don't you have any sense of modesty?"

Emily waved him off. "No. Of course I don't."

"She has been like this since the beginning of time." Aerowyn smirked at Damien. "Wanna see me too?"

Damien blushed. "No thank you."

Aerowyn laughed. "I was joking."

"That's besides the point, Aero. What do you mean he is here like every year?"

Aerowyn frowned. "You don't know."

"No I really don't."

"Figure it out." Aerowyn turned on her heel, and stalked out of the room. She then yelled out from the hallway. "Your dad expects you in the great hall in 15 minutes. Your mom is coming as well."

Emily blanched. "Both?"

"Why are they both here? What's so special about today?" Damien asked from behind Emily.

"Well they usually come on my brother's and my birthday, also the cousins." She headed towards the bathroom, stripping the shirt off of her body. She thought for a bit before hitting her head. "Oh shit! I'm in trouble."

Damien stood in the door way and watched as Emily went into the shower. "Why are you in trouble?"

"It's Aerowyn's birthday today. God how could I forget."

Damien paused. Today was November 2nd. It was his sister's birthday as well. It all started to click in.

The smirk, the eyes, the hair. The fact in never slept with her cause he felt that it would be wrong. Never a urge to speak with her, yet there was the simple thing.

The connection.

"Oh, it is?" He asked causally.

Emily poked her head out. "Ya it is. You never knew?"

Damien shook his head. He then turned into the room. He had to tell his father. But a strange gut feeling told him not too. For once not let his father find out.

But he had to find out for sure.

* * *

James felt a body move beside him in the bed. It was strange. There wasn't suppose to be a body. He went to bed by himself, didn't he? To be quite honest he couldn't remember if he had a girl in the bed or not. Or even if he had sex the night before. He slightly lifted the sheet, and looked down at his body.

Boxers. He didn't then. So why was there a body in the bed with him? He felt the body shift slightly. He felt it move a little closer to him, and then he turned to look at the girl currently straddling him.

His eyes looked full on with a pair of smiling grey eyes. He groaned.

"You know I am a little sick and tired of groaning." The girl with the grey eyes exclaimed. "It is actually a beautiful day."

"And your birthday." He mumbled.

She was shocked. "You remembered my birthday?" She placed a hand over her heart. While straddling him. "You make my heart go all a flutter."

"Well it is kind of hard not to." He sat up in his arms. "Now why are you on my bed, and on me?"

She gave a playful, yet sexy smirk. "I thought that this is what you wanted Potter?"

He smirked as well, before switching the positions so that now he was on top. "No this is how I want it."

He watch her glare at him. "Well, as fun as this could be. Your dad, and probably your mom, are here at the school."

He bent his head so that it touched her forehead. "You serious Brady?"

"As serious as sunshine." He heard her voice had a pleasant ring to it.

"Well I don't think that I am going to go down there."

"Really?" She gave a thoughtful look. "Well then I guess that you don't want what to give me what I really want for my birthday."

He looked up at her. "What can I possibly give you that Zabini can't?"

"Sex." She smiled.

He looked down at her like she was crazy. She wanted sex. "Really?"

She lifted her hips slightly, touched on pelvis to one. She lightly grounded her hips into his. "Does that answer your question?"

"You want it now?" He asked, more like pleaded, to her.

She shook her head. "Later." She crawled out from underneath him.

He stayed where he was. "What about Zabini?"

"Nothing. Nothing is going on between us." She walked out of the room. "10 minutes Potter. Or else Mommy comes and gets you herself.

He groaned, and heard her laugh as she walked away from him. Leaving him in his still tired state. And very frustrated.

* * *

Hermione stood wringing her hands together. Harry had left over an hour ago, looking for both of their kids. She was in good shape when he left.

Now she was a nervous wreck.

It had been a long time since she had graced these walls. It was a home to her back then. Now it was nothing more then a prison. A feel of unwelcome floated over her skin. She wasn't suppose to feel this way.

She jumped when she heard the door open again.

"It's me." It was Harry, the door opened further.

There stood Ginny Potter. Hermione sobbed, and ran to the other girl. She lightly wrapped her arms around the other girls slightly larger form. She felt the other girls arms wrapped around her, and her sobs coming wracking through her.

"I have to go." Harry said from behind them. "Aerowyn should be any moment." The door clicked from behind the two girls.

Ginny pulled back, the tears still running down her cheeks. "You haven't changed a bit."

Hermione smiled as well. "You look beautiful."

Ginny laughed. "I look like a fat cow. No need to soften it up."

"I mean it. You look beautiful. You have a glow about you, and you look happy."

"I am. Harry makes me happy. My children make me happy."

Hermione smiled, and pulled Ginny towards the couch. They both sat, facing each other. "So tell me, what are James and Emily like?"

Ginny's face turned into pure bliss. "Well Emily is a little on the free side. Well both are. They get that from Harry. But Emily has a soft side, and is Slytherin. James on the other hand is exactly like their father. Spitting image. Their both wonderful kids. Emily has a little bit of a thing with Damien Malfoy. While James and Aerowyn have a thing going on too."

"Yes I heard from Aero." Hermione laughed. "Through I didn't know about Emily and Malfoy."

"Oh it has been happening since they laid eyes on each other when they were 5. So Emily has been trying to get Damien to be hers since then." Ginny giggled. "Kind of like me with Harry. It's cute."

"I bet. I missed you Ginny." Hermione placed her head lightly on Ginny's swollen belly, she felt the baby underneath her move.

"And I you." Ginny absently started to stroke Hermione's hair.

They both stayed like that for a while.

This is how Harry and Aerowyn found them. Hermione's head resting on Ginny's belly.

"Mama?" Aerowyn whispered.

Hermione's head came up at the call of her. She looked up into the eyes of her daughters. "Aero."

"What are you doing here?" Aerowyn screamed. "I told you not to come."

Hermione jumped. "I came to see you."

"Aerowyn..." Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged his hand off. "No you knew? You knew and didn't say anything to me on the way here." She turned to look at Ginny. "You too Aunt Ginny."

"I didn't know until I got to the door." Ginny admitted.

"Aerowyn please calm down." Hermione got up, started to walk towards her child. Her daughter.

"No. I wrote and told you not to come. You didn't listen. You never listen."

"I had to come. I wanted to come." Hermione breathe started to hitch. "Don't do this."

Aerowyn looked at her mother. "I told you not to come."

"I know." She stepped closer. Scared that at any moment her daughter would run.

"I want you to be safe mama."

"I know." Another step.

"Will you ever listen?"

"Never." She grabbed her daughter into a hug. "I love you."

"And I you." Aerowyn hugged her mother back.

Ginny and Harry stood beside each other. Harry with his arm around his wife's waist. They smiled at the two in front of them.

"Mama, you have to go." Aerowyn pulled back. "I thank you for coming, and wish that you could stay. But you have to go."

She smiled, and push a stray hair away from Aerowyn's face. "I know. I'll go. I wish that I could stay, but it is still risky."

Hermione placed a kiss on her daughters cheek. "I'll go. Be careful."

Hermione went to the fireplace. She then called out a the spot that she would go, before apparating to home.

James and Emily came walking into the room, just as Hermione went swirling in the flames.

"Who was that?" James asked.

Emily ran up to Aerowyn and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"I guess I can forgive you." Aerowyn hugged her back. "Passion tends to do that to you."

"That was a friend Hun." Ginny raised an out stretch hand to James.

"Okay." James took his mom's hand.

"What is this about passion?" Harry asked from behind the two girls.

Both turned to look up at Harry.

"Nothing." Emily mumbled.

"I walked in on her starting to have sex." Aerowyn smiled.

Harry and Emily both looked at her. Both faces turning red. One from anger, the other from embarrassment.

She whispered to Emily. "That was for forgetting."

Ginny and James laughed at Harry's shocked and angered expression.

* * *

Draco sat waiting in the booth at the Hogs Head. Waiting for the person he was suppose to meet. He had a drink at hand. He took a sip, and continued to wait.

He thought about the girl whose birthday it was, about the girl that was probably having a good time. Enjoying the people around her.

A figure seemed to have appeared when he was lost in thought. She wore a cloak, hiding her features.

"May I?" The voice asked, sounding young.

"Are you Cavers?" He motioned to the seat in front of him.

She pulled the hood over her head, showing her features. She smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think that you better tell me before I leave." He leaned back against the seat, throwing his arm over the back.

"Ahh." She cooed. "but you won't. I have information that you need."

"I have my son."

She snorted. "Your prick of a son is too busy fucking the girl Potter. He doesn't know all that I know."

"Well then, what do you know?"

She tilted her head a bit to the side, and gave her giggle. Draco couldn't help up shiver at the sound. "Well?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"You get nothing." He watched her rise.

"Well then I guess this information isn't important to you at all."

Draco placed his hand on hers. He knew that it was asking a lot, but he needed to know. "What do you want?"

"I want my name out of this, and 10 thousand Gallons." She sat back down, removing her hand from underneath his.

"Done."

"I know who your daughter is."

Draco looked at her. "Your lying."

"Oh am I?" She giggled again. "I know that the girl has soft brown hair, a pert nose, and luscious pink lips. I also know that the girl is intelligent, and seems to be fairly popular. She has a medium bust, and is 5'6. A little on the short side, but then again wasn't her mother?"

"You just described an abundance of girls in Hogwarts." He sighed. "Also my daughter would be in Gryffindor. Her mother was."

This time Cavers laughed. Draco frowned. "What?"

"Hermione Granger's daughter is in Slytherin."

Draco blanched. Slytherin? "What colour are her eyes?"

"Why is that important?"

"It just is. Now what colour?"

"Their mostly a grey colour, but any other emotion they go a honey chocolate colour. Strange." She said the last part mostly to herself. "Oh and her birthday was today. Thought that would be important."

Draco then knew that this girl was indeed his daughter. He had a feeling when the girl started talking about her facial features, and body type. But he knew that she was. Every Malfoy had silver eyes.

He wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to the girl Cavers. "Here's a note stating the money. Go to Gringotts and hand it to them. They know what to do." He got up to leave.

"Wouldn't you like to know your daughter's name?" Cavers said to his retreating back.

Draco paused for a moment. "What is it?" He didn't turn.

"Aerowyn Narcissa Brady. Nobody knows about her middle name at the school, except for me."

Draco's sad went sad. He covered them up for a moment, before turning to face her. His eyes just as cold. "How did you come by this information?"

"My uncles name is Creevy." Was all she said.

Draco gave a curt nod, understanding. He headed out of the bar, and stepped out into the cool air. He looked over to where the castle stood. He knew now. Now all he had to do was find a way to get Granger to come back to England.

He disappeared from sight.

* * *

Cavers laughed. Her voice carrying the same awful tone that seemed to make everybody in the room shiver. She didn't care. Her dark thoughts, and plan were coming into motion. She loved it. Every single bit of it. She stared at the note.

"How wonderful to screw up the girls plan." She leaned back against the booth. "Now to go see what will happen at lovely Hogwarts."

She pulled up her hood, and walked out of the bar. She walked down the lane, heading towards the castle. She laughed.

Her laughed carried through the wind.


	12. Author Note

Here is a little author note before I bring up the next chapter. I would like to thank all the people that have taken the time to read this story, and review. Also I would like to thank the people that have read it, and not reviewed. For you have taken the time to actually read this story.

I have read all the reviews that I have received and taken into consideration about what each has been written.

I know that I don't have the best grammar; in fact I know that my grammar sucks. So I thank all the people that have pointed out this to me. I have, in fact, a beta (if they will still be mine, since I have taken a long time to get the next chapter done) that will help me with these mistakes.

But I did **NOT** appreciate being told to "Please, jump off a cliff." I thought it too be very rude, and if anybody else has comments such as that, then please don't bother to leave a review. And if you hate it that much the first time you read it, then don't even bother to read it the next time I post a chapter.

I don't mind flame; in fact I think that it helps a writer become better. It does not discourage me to quit writing, in fact it makes me more determined to write another chapter, in hopes that it is a little better.

So thank you to all the people that left reviews, and to the people that read my story. I thank you. And I am sorry to all the people that I have confused when writing this story. I know how it is going to go, and have no desires to change what I have written.

On with the story! (Well after I get it verified)

LilyMorolas


	13. Someone is Mad

**A/N-** _I would like to thank my new Beta, xXxmiserybusinessxXx, for just being my new beta. Thank you. _

_Also I would like to add that I am sorry this chapter is so short. But there is another chapter on the way. Thanks to all. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Nothing was happening. Nothing was happening and it was starting to piss her off.

She went through all that trouble to get this far. She wanted to be able to have a little bit of fun. She had set it up perfectly, all too perfectly in her mind. But even that got screwed up.

"What the hell is going on!?!" Cavers mumbled.

It was suppose to be going her way.

First, Draco Malfoy was to come into the school, and demand to see his son. Then they would both go and find Brady/Granger. They would both confront her, and then they would find the "dead" Hermione Granger.

But was that happening?

NO! It wasn't happening, and it was pissing her off.

"Why did I even try in the first place?" She walked towards an empty classroom. As she passed, she heard voices coming from inside.

She paused. _Interesting _She thought to herself as she looked through the slightly opened classroom. _Very Interesting_.

She slide down the wall to the floor, and then slowly crawled into the classroom while making sure to stay in the shadows.

Was she a creep? She liked to think so. In fact it made her smile about how much she liked to ruin the lives around her, watch as they suffered in despair. It made her…Happy, a feeling that was lost upon her.

So she made sure to stay in the shadows as the two people arguing wouldn't be able to see her.

* * *

"Why can't I Zabini?" Aerowyn asked with her fisted hands on her hips.

"Because I don't like my Bella being with anyone." He sulked like a child that had his candy taken away from him.

"In case you have forgotten, we're not together anymore."

"I know we're not together." He mumbled.

"Then why do you care so much then?"

"I just do. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

Aerowyn threw her hands up in the air and gave a frustrated grunt. This man in front of her wasn't her ex-boyfriend, wasn't her ex-lover, wasn't even her damn friend. No, he was acting more like her mother, and it was starting to get to her. It was starting to really get to her. She was seventeen. She could make her own choices. Especially when it came to her love life, but according to the stubborn man in front of her, she wasn't allowed.

"No, it actually isn't a good enough reason. In fact it is a crappy reason." She stared at him, watching as his eyes looked down to the floor.

"Well I think that it is a good enough one." He mumbled.

"Well it isn't. And I wish that you and everybody else in my life would realize that I can take care of my bloody self!" She huffed. "I'm not a possession Adam."

He looked up at that. "I know your not. You're far from it."

"Then why are you treating me like one?" She smiled. "I'm pretty sure Anya wouldn't like all this attention that you're giving me."

He smiled at that. "She knows that you're my one and only, and realizes the past connection that we had. Sure she gets jealous. But she knows and understands. Besides, she is the love of my life."

"I thought I was your 'One and only'?"

"Oh, but you are. She is just my love, Bella."

Aerowyn smirked. "Don't think I forgot the topic of hand mister. Why can't I have a perfectly platonic sexual relationship with Potter?"

"Well I don't really mind Emily. If you want one with her I wouldn't mind." Aerowyn smacked his arm for the comment.

"You know which one I am talking about."

He looked up at with a serious expression; one that Aerowyn knew meant that he was dead serious on the subject. "Whereas when we were together, it was passionate and friendly. You two will not only be passionate, but it will also be explosive and full of feelings. You guys will be going into it with deeper feelings then you and I have ever had Bella."

Aerowyn laughed. She knew he was serious, but it was just so damn funny.

"What is so funny?" He glared.

"You're jealous." She stated.

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You're jealous that Potter will be a better lover to me, and my needs, than you were."

She watched as a blush graced the boy's dark complexion. "No." He mumbled.

"Well he may become a better lover than you, but you will always be special to me." She spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around his body, and sighed when his wrapped around her.

"You're mine Bella." He whispered in her ear.

"And you're mine."

They stayed like that for a little while longer.

* * *

Cavers crawled out of the room, pondering. Why would Brady do that with Zabini, and yet still want to fornicate with the male Potter? It was horrible how these people like to think in these ways. Horrible. How they couldn't just grasp the situation, and deal like that.

Instead they had to make everything complex.

Kind of how she like to deal with things.

But the one thing that kept running through her head was…

"When the hell is Malfoy going to move?!?" She grumbled to herself as she walked down the corridor.


	14. Confrontations

**A/N**- I'm back! Just thanking everyone for the reviews again. Helped me write another chapter, and also that little thing called free time from a VERY active one year old. Had a little time to write this chapter, and letting everyone that have been supportive from the beginning that there are a couple of more chapters left. After all this is a novella.

Once again thank you too all (positive and negative) reviewers.

On with the story.

* * *

Draco stood in front of the fire, staring at the dancing flames. He watched as the reds and oranges meshed together to form this wild dance. It seemed to relax him in so many ways. The same way that the liquid going down his throat relaxed him as well. It was the burning sensation that every fire seemed to give a person that laid their skin on the tantalizing flame. It made him happy. It made him mad.

How could a single flame be able to cause that much hurt, a careless flame that had no mind. It caused so much pain to a person. But then a person with a mind can cause the same amount of pain that, a simple flame, can cause as well. It made him think of the ways that he, himself, had been hurt.

Hurt in so many ways.

He filled his glass with the amber liquid that he didn't even know himself what it was anymore. All he knew was it did its job, getting him completely drunk beyond all thought. He tried to get the one thought that kept on replaying in his mind, over and over again.

Why the hell did it have to be his mother's first name?

* * *

James walked through the hallway, whistling. He was in a good mood. He really couldn't tell why he was in a good mood, but he was. It was just one of those days that seemed to call for a mood that was brighter then the day itself.

The sun wasn't shinning and the halls definitely weren't covered with sounds of joy, yet here was James. Happy as happy could be.

Yet as he passed by the students of Hogwarts, they couldn't help but glare at his happy mood. A happy mood, that for some reason, they weren't able to get into. It wasn't possible that he could be, and they couldn't.

James just kept walking, ignoring the glares that his peers were sending him. He continued to walk towards the Great Hall. His smile brightening, when he saw his sister frowning. It brought his mood up to new levels. Seeing his sister unhappy made him happy, except when it really counted.

"Hello wonderful sister of mine! Wonderful day isn't it?"

He watched as she turned to look at him with a glare that could freeze hell. "What's so damn happy about it?"

HE shrugged. "I dunno, maybe it's the bright sunny day outside."

"It's raining."

"Really?" His face went to that of confusion. "I could have sworn that it was sunny outside..."

"Well it's not!"

"Touchy?"

"No I just don't want your disgusting face around me!" She frowned up at him.

He leaned in close to her. "Hate to tell you this sis, but we have the same face." He chuckled when she let out a frustrating groan.

"What is wrong with men these days?! Can't they just leave me the hell alone?" She mumbled to herself.

"Hate to tell you again, but 75 percent of the family is male." He winced when she punched him in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"I hate you!" She walked away.

"Hey Em." He called out after her.

"What?!"

"I love you." He laughed at her as she screamed at him and stormed off.

Yes this day couldn't be better.

* * *

"This day couldn't be worse." She mumbled to herself as she picked herself up from the chair that she was currently in.

She was a week over due, and the damn baby wasn't coming out. She wasn't happy, she was fat, ugly, and her husband never came to her anymore.

Ginny was starting to become depressed. And she wasn't all that happy about it.

She walked over to the kitchen, and went directly to the fridge. She opened the fridge and took out a peach. She immediately bite into it, and gave a moan of satisfaction.

"Well I thought that you needed to company. But I guess you and the peach are having more fun without me." Harry chuckled when he saw his wife jump.

"Harry!" Ginny placed a hand over her heart. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what dear?" Harry smiled when Ginny glared at him.

"You know damn well what I am talking about! Scaring me half to death."

"Well it sounded like that peach was more important!" Harry sulked.

Ginny smiled to herself and walked over to Harry. She leaned her head back, and looked him in the eye. "That's because it is." She turned and walked away, leaving Harry to his muddling.

"Damn Hormones." Harry shook his head.

"I heard that!" Ginny yelled from around the corner.

"Damn!"

* * *

Damien wandered around the school in the same mood that most of the school population seemed to be in. Except his reason being that he and Emily got into another argument.

Why couldn't love be easier?

He knew that it was a stupid question to even think about, but it was a question that kept rolling around in his head. Something to think about, a sort of freedom from the rest of the world, and its questions that seemed to plague him. It was a sort of...relief.

So he walked when days like this, rainy and gloomy, seemed to bring on that depressed mood. He looked up from his thoughts and saw her. Staring up at the picture that plagued his father's mind every day. A picture that he wished didn't even happen, because then he wouldn't know that the girl in front of him was blood. Aerowyn. The recent thorn in his side. His bloody sister.

He walked to side behind her. He stood there for a moment before speaking. "It's pretty weird isn't it?"

He heard her gasp before spinning around. He saw her face, and looked up seeing a replica of the mother, and the eyes. His damn eyes that he couldn't even realize were his own. Grey.

"What's weird?" Her voice broke through his thoughts.

"That all these years you were in front of my eyes, and yet I couldn't even recognize who you were."

"I have no clue what you're talking about Malfoy." Her voice was huffy, a trait that reminded him of his father.

"Don't you?" He felt his impatience starting to rise. "Don't you know that all these years have been a lie?"

"Once again Malfoy, I have no clue what you are talking about."

He grabbed her arms. "Why did you do it?" He gave a little shake ignoring the widening of her eyes, the little glimpse of fear. "You fucking lied to my Aerowyn. You lied and told me you had no clue who I was. When you knew damn well who I was."

He saw a tear escape from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say is your sorry, you couldn't even tell me, your fucking brother, that I you were my sister! That I was blood, for god sakes." He let go of her.

"What was I suppose to do, Damien? Just come up to 6 years ago and say 'hey, I'm your sister by the way, your dad had sex with my mom.'" She snorted, wiping away the tears. "That would have gone well."

"You could have told me."

"So you could go around and tell your dad. I don't think so." He heard her gasp. "You're going to tell him aren't you?"

"I have no choice." He sighed. "I will tell him this weekend."

"Why this weekend?"

"I will be visiting him in Hogsmede this weekend. And then I will tell him." Damien then did something that he thought that he wouldn't be able to. "I'm sorry too, I love him and he wants to know who you are."

It was after the initial shock, and Aerowyn hugged him back that he felt that click. The inaudible click that seemed to make all the years of lying go away. All with that simple hug.

"I'm so sorry." Was all she said as shoved him away and ran down the hall.

The thing was he was sorry as well.

* * *


	15. Healing by not Asking

Aerowyn ran through the halls, not knowing where she was going. She had to get away from him. The hurt and the betrayal showing with each heart wrenching sob that she took. Stopping to only fall to the floor, and continue her desperate cries. The cries making her weaker by the second, causing her to lay her head on the ground, curl up, and sleep.

(flashback)

_Hermione climbed up the stairs, towards Aerowyn's room, to apologize._

_She went upstairs to talk to the eight year old. To apologize for yelling at her because she didn't want to answer the questions that the girl was asking. Asking who her father was, why didn't they live in England with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny? Why not with Uncle Ron. All the questions causing Hermione to get madder and madder by the moment. Causing her to snap at the Aerowyn. Causing her to cry._

_She didn't mean to snap at her. She didn't even know why she still got angry at the mere mention of Aerowyn's father. No, she knew why. Just refused face the facts that she still loved him. Loved the damn bastard, while he was with his wife and son. Hermione gave a small laugh. How Ironic. She in hiding, while he was living it up. Who would have thought?_

_She came to the door, and gave a small knock. "Aerowyn?"_

_She opened the door, and saw the small brown curled girl clutching her stuffed dog. "May I come in?"_

_No answer. Hermione walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Her heart breaking a little when Aerowyn turned away from her. _

"_I'm sorry pooh." Hermione used the endearment as a safety, knowing that Aerowyn knew it was for real. "Mommy didn't mean to yell."_

_Aerowyn turned and looked up at Hermione, with tear stained cheeks. "I don't even know why you did it, Mama."_

"_Mama doesn't know why either." Hermione reached over and pulled Aerowyn in for a hug. "But she's really sorry."_

"_I know." Aerowyn whispered, taking in the hug that was so freely offered like the many others that she received. "I'm sorry too. I just wanted to know why."_

"_I know." Hermione kissed the top of her head. "But mama doesn't like talking about your daddy."_

"_Why?" _

"_She just doesn't." She sighed. "But I will tell you what."_

"_What?" Aerowyn said looking up with curiosity all but burning from her eyes._

"_I will tell you his name, and someday, when your older, I will tell you the rest. Okay?"_

_Aerowyn nodded._

"_His name is Draco Malfoy." She gave Aerowyn another tight squeeze, the memories starting to pour back into her mind. Memories she wished would just stay away. "Mommy has to get dinner ready now, please wash up soon and come when I call." She kissed Aerowyn's cheek and walked out of the room._

_Aerowyn brought her dog up and kissed its nose. "Your name is now Draco. After my daddy." She hugged him._

* * *

Aerowyn woke up with a groan and stretched. She fell back into a sleeping position, and cuddled back into the pillow. Realising that she wasn't in the hall anymore, she then sat ram rod straight and looked at the area surrounding her. Everything was red. Letting her know that she wasn't in her own room, probably in Ian's. Shrugging, she laid back down, thinking that she was going to get up in a couple more minutes.

She heard the bathroom down open, and turned around to say hi. But all she could really do was hang her mouth open, and stare at the magnificent body that was in front of her.

In front of her stood a fully naked James. All of him, and boy oh boy was he a sight to her eyes. All of his tanned skinned seemed to glow at her. His broad shoulders that lead down to a slightly defined stomach. His hips narrow with long longs and his member cradled in between his legs. Tanned skin that seemed to be everywhere. It wasn't until he turned around that she got up on one elbow, and spoke.

"Cute butt!" She gave a husky laugh that betrayed what she was feeling as James wrapped a towel around his hips and looked at her.

"You're awake."

"Obliviously." She laid her head on the pillow. "How long was I out for?"

She watched as James pulled on a pair of sweatpants, leaving his chest out for her eyes. "Pretty long, its past dinner."

"Ahh, well I better be going then." She sat up on the bed, but made no move to get up. "How did you get me up here anyways?"

James leaned back against the wall and stared at her. "I carried your sleeping body, which by the way is heavy, all the way up her to the Gryffindor tower."

"First of all I am not heavy." She folded her arms. "You're just a weakling. Second of all, Thanks. Not thanks for bringing me here to this awful domain. But for not asking, and letting me sleep."

"You needed it. After your little crying bout."

"Didn't know I needed it." She smiled and walked to the door. "Well she ya."

She then paused, shook her head and reached for the knob.

"Since your here, want to have sex now?" James voice sounded behind her.

"Thought you ever ask." Aerowyn said as she spun around and launched herself into James arms.

They stared at each other for a moment, eye to eye. Blue to Brown. Their breaths inches away from each other. His arms under his bottom holding her up. Hers around his neck bringing her that little bit closer to him. His heat being felt through her clothes.

"No regrets?" She asked in a whisper.

"Never thought I see your eyes that colour." He whispered back.

Before she could ask what he meant, his lips were crushed to hers in a heated embrace. She opened her mouth, so that she could deepen the kiss. His tongue thrusted into her mouth, moving as they would soon be moving. A movement of in and out, a battle that caused her to moan into his mouth, and caused him to shove her against the wall, and her cry out, not in pain. But pure pleasure.

His mouth moved to her neck. He sucked a spot underneath her ear, causing her to arch her body into him. He lightly bit the spot where her heart was beating rapidly, causing to moan in delight. The heat pooling low in her belly, and spreading throughout her body.

"More, I need...god I need." She begged.

He chuckled, brought his mouth back to hers. "What do you need, Brady?" His lips hovered over hers. "Tell me what you need."

She brought her mouth to his ears. "I need you inside me, pounding into me like you've never done before. Pushing into me fast and deep. Causing me to spasm around your cock, and for you to cum into me while I am milking you for every last drop."

He turned his head and kissed her hard, causing her head to slam, once again, against the wall. He then pushed up her skirt and ripped off her lacy underwear. He shoved down his pants, and shoved his already harden member into her. Causing both of them to shiver in the pure pleasure of being inside one another.

He then started to move. In and out. Hard and deep, with each thrust causing her breathe to quicken, and her moans to get louder. Her body moving in sync with his own, making the friction between the two become hotter and hotter. He sucked on her neck when she threw back her head, making her purr.

"Harder." She moan. He went harder.

"Fast." He went faster.

"Oh god. " She screamed, himself feeling her body shake with her on coming orgasm.

He pounded into her, not letting her get the release that she needed.

"James, please. Oh god make me cum. Please." She whimpered. "So good, make me cum."

James smirked. "I told you, you would be begging."

"Stop being an asshole and..." She screamed as she came when he pinched the swollen nub, causing her to spasm around him, and causing his to come inside of her.

Aerowyn's head lay against James shoulder, while she tried to catch her breath. James smirked to himself, while trying to hold the both of them up on shaking legs.

"Told you so." He kissed her swollen lips.

"Shut up." Aerowyn laughed, as James walked over to the bed. She laughed again as she was dropped onto the bed.

She looked up at him, and saw the lust with a hint of something else still in his eyes. She smiled.

"Not bad Potter."

"Not bad?" He mocked a fake frown. "I was more than 'not bad'!"

Aerowyn stood up and let her skirt fall to the floor, leaving her in only her school shirt, tie, and her bra. She sat back down. "Guess you'll have to prove it."

James crawled over her, so that she was resting on her elbows and that he was nestled in between her thighs. "Guess I will." He started to undo the buttons of her shirt and kiss her.

"You owe me a new pair of underwear."

James laughed. "Guess I do." Was all he said as he ripped open her shirt, closed his mouth around her already hardened nipple through her bra and thrusted back into her.

"Round two."

She laughed.


	16. Introductions to the ex's father

James woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his face.

"Damn sun" he muttered to himself.

He tried to roll over, but found her body basically pinned down by another soft body. He turned his head slightly and came to face with soft brown curly hair resting on his chest. An arm was thrown across his stomach, with a hand that was dangerously close to his already harden member.

Her leg shifted slightly, causing her thigh to rub against his inner leg making him shift a little, groan and making this whole 'letting her sleep' thing more difficult.

'_Down boy' _He thought to himself, thinking of anything and everything possible that would be able to calm him down. But it seemed that everything that he was thinking about would turn back to the night that they had spent together. He couldn't help but think about her.

He frowned; no he wasn't in love with her. Attracted to her, yes. Found her funny, yes. Intelligent. Passionate. And a whole bunch more. Love her, no. Like her, yes. But thinking about one girl this much was too much. Sure they did six times during the night (him never thinking that it was possible), him thinking that after six orgasms, for her more, would be enough. But it never seemed enough. He wanted more. More of her. It always seemed that he needed more of her. That was scary.

His thoughts coming off his brooding, he slid a hand down her back. His fingers slowly going down her spine, smirking as she shivered and arched her back into him. He slid hand further and grabbed her bottom, making her turn onto her back. For James, he got on top of her and entered her in one swift movement.

James looked down in satisfaction as Aerowyn's eyes opened wide, and her walls clenched around him. Her body was tense, and her eyes glazed over in passion as she looked up at him.

He bent his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Morning."

"Morning." She smiled, making his heart do a little flip in his chest. "Are you going to finish?"

"Nope." He stated, leaning on his forearms. I just wanted to be connected like this. Always wanted to try it."

"You do"

"Yup. Makes it more erotic, talking to you while I'm still inside you."

"Well as much as you like it, and myself included, we can't just stay like this forever." She moved her hips a little causing a little bit of friction between the two joint body parts.

"Why?" James asked with a strained voice, as he pulled out and then entered her again slowly.

"We have class." She meets his thrust, moaning a little as he hit the right spot.

* * *

James couldn't help but stare at the way her ace would just glow, along with her eyes, as the made love. Her lips were slightly puffed red from his kisses. Her breathing becoming more harsh, fast, and throaty with each thrust.

He kept on going deeper, quickening his pace. Making the ancient ritual mean even more between the two. Quicker. Faster. Harder. He felt her walls clench around him, and felt his release ride on hers.

"James!" She screamed, while he grunted his release.

It was when he fell on top of her with all his weight, making no movement to show that he was going to get off of her. Their heartbeats racing, their breathing slowly becoming normal again. Her hand stroking his head, and him feeling her slowly going back to sleep. It was then he realized something that he never thought would happen before.

He was hers.

Adam walked through the halls thinking about various things. Thinking about Anya, his father, Aerowyn, and really just thinking to damn much.

He passed various people, waving or nodding to the people that he knew. He smiled when he saw his best friend, Damien; following a fuming Emily across the courtyard that he just entered.

"Whipped." He mumbled to himself.

"Who's whipped?"

Adam winced before turning around to face his father. He looked at the aging man in front of him and had to laugh. For a man this age, he looked pretty damn good (and the fact that Adam looked so much like him as well).

While his dad had the dark exotic skin, Adam had a more caramel colour. He had the same bone structure as his dad, and the same bulid. The difference between them was eyes, skin and hair colour. Adam's hair was a darker hue of brown compared to the black of his dad's. His eye colour was green, and that alone made all the ladies swoon. For who didn't like a mixed, sexy guy? He laughed inwardly. But either then those few differences they could not be mistaken at all for son and father.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a father come see the fruit of his loins?"

Adam winced again. "How many times dad? How many times!"

"How many times what?"

"How many times have I told you to please stop talking like that?"

His father mocked a face of consideration, before grinning. "Tons."

"Exactly! Tons!" He sighed. "So why do you keep doing it?"

"Because I love you so." Adam watched his father break out his full charm (and smile) as he heard a bunch of girls giggle behind them. He groaned as his father gave a wave.

Adam slapped his hand down. "Jesus Dad, there 12 years old!"

"Really?" Eyebrows rose. "They mature a lot faster nowadays, these young ones, no?"

Adam shook his head. "So why are you really here?"

"I have a meeting with the board of directors. Bloody geezers that they are."

"Isn't Draco one of them too?"

Blaise started to walk. "Yes, But he is the worst of them all. He's the idiot that likes, yes actually likes, to make these meeting at ungodly hours."

Adam fell into step with his dad. "Its 10:30 Dad."

"Exactly! An ungodly hour!"

Adam laughed. "But you still love the 'bloody idiot'."

"Yes, that is true. Though only god know why I do." Blaise smiled.

Adam continued to walk with his dad. They started to talk about Anya, his dad's new "partner", business, mother, and a whole bunch of things. As they reached the great hall, where the meeting was being held, they started to slow down.

"Well here is my hell." Blaise sighed.

"It's not hell."

"Oh but it is. It's like I'm the kitten being tossed into a pack of raging wolves, all ready to eat me at a drop of a pin." Blaise shuddered, then turned to grab onto Adam. "Save me!"

Adam laughed, and was about to retort, when his father all of a sudden gripped his arms hard. He then watched as his father's eyes went to cool ice, and his mouth a straight line.

"What is it?" He turned to where his father was looking. Not noticing anything out of the different. Only a bunch of seventh year students lining up in front of one of the classrooms.

"What is it, Dad?" He repeated the question.

He watched his father blink up at him, and then everything went to his natural reserve. "Nothing. I thought I saw a ghost."

"There are tons of ghosts in this castle."

"Ahh. But not one of my past." He mumbled partly to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing dear boy." He looked at the group again, his eyes automatically going to the girl with curly brown hair. "Nothing."

"You sure you're alright?" Adam asked getting a little worried.

"I'm fit as a fiddle, but who is that girl with the curly brown hair?" Blaise asked.

Adam looked, seeing many. "Which one?"

"The one standing with the blacked hair girl, the short one laughing."

Adam looked again, and saw which one he was talking about. Blaise watched as son turned back smiling. "That's Bella."

"Bella?"

"Yah. Bella, remember the girl I told you about that I went out with a year ago?"

"That's Bella?" Blaise whistled, making it seemed like his brain wasn't working a mile a minute. "Introduce."

"Why?" Adam looked at his dad suspiciously. "You're not going to hit on her are you?"

"I rather be alive, thanks." Blaise muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said 'of course not.'" He smiled. "Now go get the chic."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Adam walked towards the group, honing in on Aerowyn. He watched as she laughed at what Emily had said, noticing that she looked relaxed. Comfortable and a whole lot sexier then possible.

"Hello Bella. Primadonna." He mocked bow to the two girls, then went to hug Aerowyn.

"Hello handsome." Aerowyn hugged him back.

"Okay, break it up." Emily pushed them apart. "I want my turn before the hussy hogs."

Adam chuckled, but gave Emily her hug now the less. "Never could forget you Potter."

Emily squeezed him back, and then released him. "Better not Zabini. Now you too may continue."

"Thanks for the permission." Aerowyn laughed as she moved back into Adam's arms. "So what do you want?"

"Can't I come and say hello to the prettiest girls in school?"

"No." The both replied together.

"Now really."

"Yes really." Emily snorted. "You always have a motive, and we already said forget it to the threesome. So what could it possibly be now?"

Adam gave a shock look. "I would never suggest such a thing!"

Aerowyn gave him a slap on the arm. "You already did."

"Once."

"Try countless times." Emily retorted.

"It would be fun, yes?" Adam nodded his head happily, hoping that the girls would finally give in. But knowing in the back of his mind that it was wishful thinking on his part. And by the look on the girls face that answer was still no. So he shook his head and asked. "No?"

"Right on." Emily winked.

"You girls are no fun. But no is no, and I never force on the word. So would you two lovely girls accompany me?" He held out his other arm for Emily.

"Where would we be going?" Emily slipped her arm through his.

"Just to met someone special."

"Who?" Aerowyn asked as she moved herself so that her arm was linked to his.

"You'll see Bella." Adam kissed the top of her head.

He walked them to where his dad was currently leaning against the wall to the side of the doors. He noticed that his stance was rigid, but to the people that didn't know him, they would see him giving off a completely relaxed nature. Adam gave a slight frown, wondering if his father was as okay as he was letting his son believe.

As they came closer, he watched his father smile, not reaching his eyes for the briefest of moments and quickly reaching before anyone would notice. Except for him. Adam watched him push off the wall and giving the smallest of bows.

"Father, allow me to introduce Emily Potter."

Blaise extended his hand and reached for Emily's. He then gave a small kiss to the back of it. "Beautiful. Just like your mother."

Emily laughed. "I look more like my father."

"Yes, I see the resemblance. Except for the eyes, and nature. Your mother was a very beautiful girl in school."

Adam watched Emily in a new light. Her eyes soften, and to Adam she seemed to become even more beautiful then she possibly could. "She still is."

* * *

Aerowyn watched the whole scene in front of her, and choked down the nausea that threaten to come. She discreetly gripped Adam's arm a little tighter, hoping that Blaise wouldn't notice. Because the thing that nobody knew was, she knew Blaise very well. And with that knowledge she avoided. She did a very god job of it too. Until today, because even though Damien knew by putting the pieces together, Blaise Zabini would know just by looking at her face. Her mom warned her of Malfoy. But advised extreme caution against this man in front of her.

Oh, she knew what Adam's dad was doing. He was being so damn charming and winning over Emily in a heartbeat. Aerowyn laughed inwardly. His son was just as bad. But thinking that she probably would never have to meet the elder Zabini; she had that relationship with Adam.

She watched as his eyes came to her, and became cold. His hand reached of hers and gave a kiss on the back, just like what he did with Emily.

"Dad, this is Bella. Aerowyn."

"I have heard so much about you." He smiled a warm smile, even though his eyes were like ice.

"Charmed." Aerowyn pulled her hand away, and did all she could not to wipe it on her skirt.

"I'm sure you are."

"Oh but I am." She smiled back at him. "I finally get to meet Adam's dad. He has said nothing but nice things about you."

"Well he should, as should any child, have the upmost respect for their father."

"And mother."

"Ahh, But it is the father that teaches the child the way of things."

"But it is the mother that brings the child into this world, so there for the upmost respect should be for the mother."

Blaise grinned. "The father is the one to make the child."

"The mother is the one that carries the egg, so that the said father can help make the child. Also the mother carries the child, delivers the child, and nurtures the child. While the father only makes. So who should be given the upmost respect as well as the father, Mr. Zabini?" Aerowyn smirked, knowing that she had won this round.

Blaise grinned again. "Touché."

Aerowyn then smiled a genuine smile, for if she didn't know what the man was like, she would actually like him.

"So what brings you here?" Emily asked breaking the silence.

"Board of Director's meeting. Draco insists that it be at ungodly hours."

"Daddy agrees. He hates early morning meetings. Especially when it comes to the schools meetings."

"For once we are in agreement. Potter and I."

Aerowyn froze up. He was here? Oh god why didn't she realise that today was a meeting? She should know all this; she was a head for crying out loud.

It was then that Aerowyn realised that it was Friday. It was then that she realised Damien said the weekend because when they talked it was Thursday. Today was Friday and she didn't even realise it.

She jerked her head when Blaise had called out.

"Damien, m'boy, come here and see your old uncle Blaise."

"Shouldn't 'old uncle Blaise' be in a meeting in 2 minutes?" He said as he came over and pulled Emily into his arms and growled at Adam. "Mine!"

"She came on to me." Adam raised his arms. "I swear. I know she's yours."

"Damn straight." Damien pulled her closer and gave her a hard kiss. "Hey babe."

"Don't you 'hey babe' me. What am I not a piece of meat?" Aerowyn noticed that Emily didn't let go, but kept on holding on.

"Nope. You're just mine." Damien hugged her closer.

"And you mine." Emily reached up for another kiss.

"Get a room already." Aerowyn and Adam said at the same time, while Blaise chuckled as he walked into the hall. Aerowyn noticed and gave a sigh of relief.

"I don't want my breakfast all over the place." Aerowyn faked gagged.

"Hardy Har." Emily then laughed as well. "It's payback for all those times you and Adam sucked each other's faces off."

"Hey we did not suck each other's faces off." Adam replied rather angrily. "You have to admit it was hot."

"Well, I suppose." Emily replied through tears. "But it was funny to see your face right now."

Aerowyn smiled as she looked up at Damien, and saw the look in his eyes. She expected to see the look of sadness, and anger. What she didn't expect to see a look of sorrow, forgiveness, and something that she would never expect to see was love. No anger. Just love.

She felt her own eyes start to tear up. Not because it was then that she realised she loved her brother as well. But because she wished that she could take all of his sadness and pain away. For she knew now and then, as her friends laughed, that she would have to think of something fast. For she loved her mother and all those around her enough to protect.

* * *

Pitiful. Pitiful that brother and sister were feeling sorry for each other. It was revolting.

Caver's watched the whole scene before her, and gagged. It was what that girl deserved, for all the pain and suffering her mother caused to others. Not only to Malfoy, but to herself as well.

Caver's was more than happy when the younger Malfoy and Brady had the scene two days ago. But she was ecstatic when she found out the elder Zabini was in the castle, and got to look upon the traitor's daughter. For Zabini was a whole lot slyer and cunning. But Caver's had to admit she was a little disappointed that Zabini didn't do anything. He was known to do stuff without a thought.

After hearing her uncle's talk about the elder Malfoy and Zabini in their school days, she thought that she would love to see Malfoy in action. The elegance and ruthlessness would bring a joy to her mind. But she found out that he wasn't messy in his dealings. So she went to the Zabini, and decided that she would love to see him in the dealings of others.

But she would get her revenge. Just maybe a little sooner than expected.

* * *

**A/N- Well here is another chapter. A few more and then this story is done (Yaih for me. lol). The next chapter is just being typed up and the next one soon after. Thank you to all the people that have sticked with the story and patiently waited for the next chapter.**


	17. Watching From Afar

**A/N- Just a quick note to a review, I know that Ian and Beth are seven years apart. Just because of that Ian refuses to act on his feelings. But that doesn't mean that they can't be able to love each other when Beth is older. There is something that a very smart women told me (in my opinion) "You can't help who you love, and when you find that love, whether they be a year younger to 10 years older, hold on to that love. Because you may never find that kind of love ever again. But make sure they don't happen to be 50 years older because that person happens to be old enough to be your grandfather."**

**So really I know that Beth is seven years younger and Ian loves her. But really who are we to judge? (If you don't know what I am talking about read the Hallowe'en parts)**

**On with the story, and enjoy.**

* * *

Harry sat in the meeting listening to each person give their ideas, problems and other things to the headmaster and the president of the board. He stifled a yawn as he tried to keep his eyes open and his mind on task, for he had a feeling the Ginny was going to give birth today. He had the feeling because she was grouchy and complaining about her back last night.

He was excited about the prospect of having another child. Hell, he want more than three, but Ginny's condition would only allow her to have one more. It saddens his wife more then he thought that it did. For the whole time that he knew her, she had wanted a big family like her mother had. But when the doctor said that the twins would probably be their last, she was completely devastated. But she got through it, and then this miracle child came into the world.

So Harry endured the meeting, and waited for the howler to come any moment. His mind woke up when he heard Draco's voice came into play. It irritated him that when he heard his voice, his mind immediately came to attention. Not for the fact that he wanted to hear the ferrets voice, for the fact that he could find any evidence that he knew about Aerowyn.

Ginny often asked him what he meant by evidence about Draco's voice knowing the knowledge of anything. Harry often replied that he knew because often when Malfoy was happy about anything he would become smug, and happy. Like a child during Christmas.

So Harry listened and waited for that little hitch, which would bring on the glee sound through the older Malfoy's voice. But after listening to his voice, and never hearing the sound, he went back to his little world.

* * *

Hermione watched the owl fly towards her, and wondered if the letter was from Aerowyn. She hadn't heard from the girl for a while and was starting to worry. She knew that Harry said that she was doing okay, but that was a little bit different from actually hearing from the child herself. It made her wonder if Draco, sorry Malfoy, found out about her or at least his son.

As the owl gracefully landed on the porches edge, Hermione undid the tie around the owl's leg. She then gave the owl a treat and let it nip her fingers. She watched as the owl flew away, and her look at the letters in her hands. The first one was from Aerowyn and the second from Ginny.

She put down the letter from Aerowyn, deciding that she took this long to write her hers could wait. She ripped open the seal of Ginny's and sat down on the porch chair.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_There is so many things that I wish for. One of those wishes that you were here with me. For I am going into labour. I feel the pain that twinges my very middle of my back. The way that the pain, small but painful, comes every so often. I know that Harry is the one that should be here, but I need you. I need you here as a female support, and as my sister. _

_So many things have happened these past months since school started up again. And boy I miss the old days that we used to hang around with each other. It made me happy, and yet it made me sad that I wasn't in the same year as you and Harry. _

_That being beside the point, I want you here. But knowing that you can't make this child's birth makes it harder for me. I need you to be there, my sister but I know you can't be there physically. I know you will be there with me emotionally and mentally. For that I will name this daughter after you. Her name will be Lily Jean Potter (i know that it is a girl. The nurse told me). So smile for me, weep for me, and live this day for me. _

_I will need your courage and strength in the room with me. So do those things and I will know that you have done it for me. _

_Love _

_Ginny_

Hermione felt the tears roll down her face and wiped them with the back of her hand. She smile and hoped that she could live this day like any other day. But it was going to be hard, considering that she hadn't been able to live any other day since one day so very long ago.

So she folded the letter and placed it gently on the table beside her, smiling again at the thought of poor Harry having to go through another birth. She knew that he was the man for it, but it still sadden her at the thought of not being there.

Hermione then picked up the other letter and ripped open its seal. The whole time thinking that it was about time that her little girl wrote to her after so long a time.

_Mama,_

_Everything at school is going good and I am sorry about not writing to you after so long of a time. I know that I haven't written since the beginning of school, and for that I am deeply sorry. But the reason why I haven't written for so long is that a lot of things have happened since that day that seems like so very far away. Instead of being only three months ago. _

_Everything really started to happen after my birthday. After you showed up. _

_Damien, dad's son, figured out who I was. But really if you think about it, all anybody had to do was look. Then only today I met someone I was hoping that I wouldn't have to meet. Mr. Blaise Zabini. I knew from his eyes that he knows whose daughter I am. It was actually quite interesting meeting him, and you were right once again. I would have liked him, despite everything, if it were different circumstances. But that's beside the point. _

_Damien figured it out. But mama, I love him so much. I know that it the first time that I ever said that about him, but it is true. He reminds me so much of me, and more importantly he loves me too. It was a shock and a surprise hearing it from him. How could someone so like __**him**__ love someone that has only hurt him. _

_I may have made him sound like a saint, and we both know that he is far from it. _

_He will tell Draco mama. Today in fact._

_But remember what I said to you in the previous letter (and don't give me that look, I know you remember what it says), whatever happens do __**NOT**__ come here. I will protect my mind from my father so he won't find out where you are, but I will not hide the memories of us. He needs to see the times that we had. _

_Aunt Ginny goes into labour as we speak and Emily needs me to be there with her. _

_I love you. _

_You're Daughter_

_Aerowyn_

_Ps. DO NOT COME HERE!!_

Hermione let the letter drop to the floor, and sobbed. Her hands to her eyes, and her back slightly bent. Her body shuddered and the sobs came uncontrollably. Her mind then took her to a different time, place, and made her relive that time and moment when she felt exactly like she did now. Betrayed.

_Hermione sat by the fire, delighting in the fact that a baby grew in her stomach. She put a hand to her belly and felt a little flutter in the depths of her body. She smiled._

"_Hello little one." She whispered softly and felt another flutter. "I know that you are there, and believe me when I say I love you. I want to see you soon."_

_She started to rub her belly while softly humming a little song, and eventually sung softly._

"_Dancing stars, silver moons_

_Playing together for ages_

_Never knowing, never caring_

_About the worlds around them_

_Every star and every moon_

_Long to be together._

_Playing, singing, dancing _

_Forever singing a merry melody._

_So soon you see_

_You will belong to me _

_For if only a for a day_

_So wait for you_

_I will do_

_Like the stars and the silver moons."_

"_I never heard you sing before."_

_Hermione looked back and gave a sheepish smile. "I never gave the chance to let anybody hear me before, Draco."_

_Draco smiled and sat down behind. He pulled her back to his front and smiled when he heard her little sigh. He then ran a hand down her hair and placed a tender kiss on top of her head. He then let his hand linger on her arm. He gave a sweet smile at the thought of being this close to her._

_Hermione gave another sigh and wished desperately for the tender moment to stay as it was. But she knew in her mind that it would never be that way. She had to tell him. She had to tell him about the babe that she was now carrying. She was waiting for the opportune moment, and she felt that maybe it would be today. _

"_Hermione?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you, and because I love you I want you to join me." He whispered into her ear._

"_I am already joined to you Draco."_

_He shook his head. "I mean I want you to join me in the Dark lord's ranks."_

_Hermione pulled away. "I don't understand." _

_Draco looked into her eyes. "I think you do. Join him Hermione and then we could be together without this hiding around."_

_Hermione gasped for air, keeping her temper in check. She knew why he was saying this, but she couldn't understand why he would. He knew where her laities lay, and that she would never do anything like that to betray Harry. _

"_Why would you ask that now, Malfoy?"_

"_You know why." He said casually. "I want to stop all this secrets. I want to be in the open. You love me so why wouldn't you?"_

"_When I started this whole affair Malfoy, you knew that I was still very much a part of Harry's life, and that I would __**NEVER **__do anything to betray him. So why the hell are you asking me to now." She practically yelled. And dont you dare use the whole I love you thing either!"_

"_Wait you're still with Potter?" _

"_I always have been." Hermione stuck up her chin a little higher. "Why bother asking?"_

"_Leave." Draco said dangerously low._

"_What?"_

"_Leave." He got up and looked at Hermione with fire in his eyes. "I can't believe that you would do this to me? To us?" _

"_Wait Draco..." Hermione pleaded but stopped when he grabbed her arm forcefully. _

"_No I am done. Were done." He shoved her out the door. "Leave and don't come back."_

_With that he slammed the door in her face, leaving a shocked Hermione. _

_Hermione then snapped out of her confusion, and started to bang on the door. _

"_Draco Malfoy." She screamed. "Malfoy open this door now!"_

_She kept on banging and kept on screaming until her voice went Horace. She then whispered to the door words that she knew she would never regret._

"_I may still love you day, months, and years from this day. I will sit back and think about this day and think that it could have gone differently. But the upmost thing that I will regret is the chance to let you know about your daughter." She kissed the door, and walked away. She then turned to the house and gave a bittersweet smile. "Bye my love."_

_She disappeared out of sight and into the waiting arms of her love ones. _

* * *

Draco watched as Potter ran out of the great hall. He thought about what would get him into such a huff. He watched as various people patted him on the back as he ran out.

"The she-weasel is having their third child." Blaise Zabini said as he came up beside him.

"That's all we need in this world. Another child of the one-who-wouldn't-die." Draco snorted.

"I agree. Even though his daughter is very attractive, and happens to be the one your son loves." Blaise smirked when he saw the face of distain on Draco's. "I guess you didn't hear about that one."

"You guessed correctly. " Draco picked up the pieces of parchment that he was writing on and placed it in a briefcase. "I guess I will have to have a chat with that son of mine. A Potter indeed."

Blaise chuckled. "She is in Slytherin. So she isn't that bad."

"Slytherin you say." Draco smirked. "No I guess she can't be that bad at all. Must have come as a shock to Potter eh?"

"Actually no. Potter was supposed to be in Slytherin as well. But instead put into Gryffindor."

"Really? Never knew that. But then again how did you find out about that?" He asked with a raised brow.

"From Adam. When he was with that Brady girl last year, whom happens to be Damien's girlfriends best friend. And knows the Potter's really well herself."

"So what? Brady knows them herself very well." He shrugged and began to walk to the doors that Potter had just ran through. "That has nothing to do with me."

"It does more than you think Draco."

Draco stopped t look at Blaise with a confused expression. "What?"

"Think Draco. Brady. It's what that weird girl Caver's said the name was." Blaise watched Draco's face change. "Exactly. She was right under our noses, and yet we were so blind."

"Right under our noses." Draco repeated and continued to walk. Thinking about how stupid he could be for not seeing that simple, yet big mistake.

"Draco?"

Draco turned around and blindly looked at his best friend. "Yah?"

"She looks just like her. Except the eyes." He walked away to leave Draco to his thoughts, and would wait for the next move.

Draco began to nod his head, and then turned to walk out of the great hall. He then turned to the stairs and began the long walk up to the floor of head boy and girl portraits. He walked up what were literally thousands of a stair and through a couple of student filled corridors. He nodded to a couple of teachers, and students.

He then reached to corridor, and walked down the hall to the current portrait of the head boy and girl. Draco first looked at the Weasley boy and gave a look of pure disgust. Wondering why they would ever want an idiot like the Weasley bunch as head boy. He then closed his eyes, partially because he was scared and partially because he was nervous to see the women that this girl, his daughter, turned out to be.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The only thought running through his head was _Hermione_.

She looked almost exactly how Hermione looked at this age, but to him he could see himself by how beautiful this girl looked. Yes she had the rich chestnut hair that was wavy, but wasn't uncontrollable like her. The mouth was wide and perfectly pink like her. Her nose pert and yet so painstakingly perfect. But the eyes were his. He laughed at himself, thinking that it was so like Hermione to let himself have one thing on the child. It just happened to be the very moody eyes. But hers were still not quite his. Silver gray most of the time, honey-chocolate when she had the most passionate of emotions.

He heard a slight brogue to her voice, and couldn't help but smile at the sound that came with it. He could hear the merriment and the happiness that flowed through it, and knew that the girl had had a happy life. A happy life with Hermione, Potter's, Weasley's, and the school. A happy life without him in it to know who she was, and the joy that Damien and himself could have brought to her. It hurt him more now than ever since seeing her that she could have been his.

Just like her mother could have quite possibly been his as well. Just like that night so very long ago. Instead she went back to Potter, like she always did. Leaving him to wallow in his self pity, and feeling horrible about himself for keeping this affair that he was having with her, instead of being with his fiancée.

He watched the girl called Aerowyn, watched as she causally touched the she Potter, quickly kissed the cheek of Adam, and smiled brightly at Damien. He watched as the second he Potter strolled by and she stare longingly at him. With nothing but passion, hope and love in her eyes.

He sighed to himself when he thought that both of his children had to fall for a Potter, and still couldn't help but smile that they had found ones that they loved. He turned to walk away before any of them could see him. Today wouldn't be the day. Today was for him to reflect on how he saw his own flesh and blood smiling.

Both of them.


	18. Laugh, Love, and Live

Aerowyn sat in the hospital watching Emily pace around the waiting room. She smiled every time Emily stopped at the doors that they took Aunt Ginny to see and wonder if everything was alright with her mother. She would take that brief look through the doors, and then seeing that nobody was coming through, she would resume her pacing around the room.

Aerowyn also watched calm, but nervous James was sitting by the doors with his head in his hands. Every so often he too would look up at the doors as well. She would also smile and brim with joy as he smiled every time he caught Emily's hand and give her a reassuring squeeze.

It was then that Aerowyn finally realized that she loved James with her whole heart. She got up from her seat and walked down the long corridor. She walked past by the many hospital rooms with new parents cooing at their newborns. Her eyes started to fill. She went to the turn in the corridor, and paused at the glass window. She warily looked into the room and gave a watery smile.

She watched as some babies slept contently, and some crying for their mothers. She placed a hand up to the window and watched each and every baby do their own thing. She placed her head on the window and took a deep breath.

Arms came around her and she leaned into the familiar arms.

"Why did you leave?" James voice whispered into her ear, and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"I couldn't stay still anymore." She whispered and turned into his arms. _My feelings were starting to overwhelm me._

"I would have come with you if you asked." He held her close.

"I know. But Emily needs you more." She took a deep breath of his scent, seeking comfort in his arms.

"But I need you."

Aerowyn smiled up at him. "I would have come to you."

"I know."

They stood holding each other for how long, they didn't know. They only knew that it felt right in that time and moment to be in each other arms. Feeling the comfort that the other person gave. Feeling the confusion that the other person had.

It wasn't until the heard the familiar footsteps of Emily that they broke apart. Staring at each other with passion, and an unknown emotion that they couldn't help but feel.

Aerowyn looked at Emily and saw the tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong Em? Aunt Ginny okay?

Emily gave them a watery smile. "She had a girl Aero. A girl. Lily Jean Potter" She ran into Aerowyn's arms laughing. She then turned to James and gave him the biggest hug she could. Filled with so much love and relief. "A sister James. We have a sister."

Aerowyn watched James tears fall down his face, and him grip his sister tightly. "Great another girl to protect."

Emily giggled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "She's our James. All ours."

"I know." He let go of his sister.

"Mom wants to see us James." She pulled his hand but stopped when James freed himself.

Aerowyn watched as he walked towards her and then lifted her up. He looked into her eyes, and Aerowyn gave a soft gasp before his lips crashed on to hers. She gave a sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the passion that she had. All the love that she could muster. Her knees went weak when his tongue lightly went across her lips and she opened her mouth slightly, and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth.

They heard Emily clear her throat and they broke apart.

"Now who needs to get a room?" Emily smiled at the two of them.

Aerowyn smiled. "Go. See your mom."

"I'll be back." He turned and walked down the corridor with Emily's hand in his own.

* * *

Aerowyn watched them until out of sight, while still watching the doors; she spoke to the person that the twins couldn't see.

"Like the show, Malfoy." She turned to the person that her brother would look like years down the road.

"Not in particular. But then again I could never really stand Potter."

Aerowyn smirked. "Then I guess it is such a shame that both of your children fell for a Potter then?"

"Not going to deny that you're my daughter?" Draco smirked.

"And insult both of our intelligences?" Aerowyn snorted. "I don't think so. But aren't you a little upset that Uncle Harry's children got both of yours to love them?"

Draco flinched. "Well that is neither here nor there."

"I said I would come."

"Have to protect myself you know."

Aerowyn glared. "From who? Mom? Uncle Harry? Whom?"

"Exactly. From your all of them." Draco's voice became distant. "Especially your mother. She's been known to protect the ones she loves."

"I know." Aerowyn sighed. "I'll do what you say Malfoy. But I won't tell you were mom is. And don't even think about using that Legilimency crap on me either. Cause you won't be able to find out that way either."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that?"

"Cause I have a whole bunch of side trips that you will take if you even try to invade my thoughts." She frowned. "Just like you are right now."

Aerowyn felt her brain being picked at slowly bit by bit. "Since you want to look into me so much why you don't take a look at this little memory that I'm pretty sure you will love to see, huh?"

"What could you possible mean by..." Draco grasped his head as he was pulled into a memory so deep in Aerowyn's mind.

_Draco watched as a girl no bigger than seven racing through the fields of Hogwarts._

_Aerowyn ran away from the dark castle, away from the calls of her mother, and from her Uncle Harry. She didn't care what they said. It wasn't her fault that the doors banged. It wasn't her fault that the windows smashed. It wasn't her fault that weird sensation of something flowing through her came out._

_She didn't mean to hurt her mother, Uncle Harry, and Ron. She really didn't. But she heard them arguing, and fighting about her father again. Her mom got upset, and started to feel alone and let down by them._

_Aerowyn didn't mean for it to happen. So when they saw her standing in the doorway, she did the only thing, the one word that her brain told her to do. _**Run. **_So she ran away from the adults and through the stairs. Ignoring the pictures. Ignoring everything.It wasn't until she was in the Forbidden Forest that she stopped. She took giant breathes and looked at her surroundings. She then continued to run away from the desperate cries of her mother._

_She ran through branches, ignoring the cuts and scratches from them. She fell over a root, but got right back up. She stopped running when she fell. She just lay in the dirt and cried. She looked up when she heard a noise from ahead. She then saw a little girl, no bigger than herself, staring at her._

_The little girl had blood all over her face and hands. She gave Aerowyn a blank look and then looked at the dead animal lying down beside her. She gave Aerowyn a smile._

"_Oops. Looks like I've been found out." She giggled and then brushed the silver animal away from her. "Want some?"_

"_Mama says you should respect the animals of the forest." Aerowyn whimpered when the girl crawled towards her. She started moving backwards._

"_Well we all need to eat sometime, don't we?" She stopped when Aerowyn was backed against the tree. "And mothers aren't always right."_

"_Mine is." Aerowyn watched closely as the girl was now up to her feet. "You aren't going to eat me are you?"_

_The girl gave a blood curling laugh that made Aerowyn cower. "What makes you think that I would eat you?"_

"_You're looking at me like I am your prey." _

_The girl cocked her head at the girl and went on her hind legs. "Really? I rather thought that I could hide it really well. Things that are meant to be my prey, that is. But do you want to play a game?"_

_Aerowyn shook her head. "Not really. I want my mama."_

"'_I want my mama' "The girl mocked Aerowyn. Her face then contorted to a face full of pure hate. "She isn't coming for you. She never will. You see, you are so far in this forest, that you will never be able to see her again."_

"_You're lying." Aerowyn whispered._

"_Am I? Think about it."_

"_She's coming for me. I know she is."_

"_NO SHE'S NOT!" The girl yelled at Aerowyn._

"_YES SHE IS!" Aerowyn yelled back, and again felt the magic start to flow her._

"_Well then when she does find, that is if she ever does, she is going to see a very dead daughter." The girl jumped at her._

_One thing after another happened and the girl was on top on Aerowyn trying to claw at her, but was flown off as Aerowyn's magic burst from her and she appeared in another part of the forest. _

_Aerowyn slightly turned her head and heard her mother calling her._

"_MAMA!!" Aerowyn yelled and ran towards her mother's voice. _

"_AEROWYN!" Aerowyn ran faster when she saw her mother standing in one of the many clearings, looking worried, and slightly flustered._

"_MAMA!!" Aerowyn yelled again and watched as her mother turned towards her. She watched as her mother ran towards her and pulled her into her arms._

_Aerowyn cried and held on tight to Hermione. Not letting her go. _

_Hermione pulled away from her, still gripping Aerowyn by her arms. "Don't you EVER do that again!" She gave Aerowyn a little shake. "_**EVER. **_I was so worried baby." She pulled Aerowyn back into her arms. _

"_I'm sorry mommy. I'm so sorry." She sobbed into her mother's hair._

Draco pulled out of Aerowyn's mind and stared at the girl in front of him.

"Great memory huh?" Aerowyn smiled, but her eyes betrayed her composure. "Forgot I even had that one in there."

"Why didn't you tell Hermione?"

Aerowyn laughed. "How could I? Tell her I ran because of you. Tell her I met a little girl, eating a unicorn. That would have gone over well."

"Then why didn't you tell Potter?" He put his hand to his forehead, trying to get the memory of his little girl almost getting killed. "He would have understood."

"I couldn't." She whispered. "I couldn't tell because I was scared to even retell it. I was scared that **it **might...be able to come back if I talked about her."

"Well whatever your reason, we have a deal." Draco being happy to change the subject.

Thankful for the change of subject as well, she sighed. "I remember. We also have conditions as well."

"Yes I know we have conditions as well." He sighed and conjured up the contract that he already signed and took a wizard's oath with. "I'm not to invade your mind to try and find out where your mother is. I am also not allowed to go near the Potter's, or Weasel's. I am also not allowed to even try and send Mr. Blaise Zabini to find your mother. I am only to correspond with you, and not Damien. I am not to tell a single soul that I know she is alive. "

"And..." she waited.

Draco growled. "I am not to hurt your mother if she decides to come and find you."

Aerowyn nodded her head. "Good."

"You know I am getting the worse part of the whole deal. While you only don't have to tell anyone about us meeting."

Aerowyn smirked, and Draco was taken back on how much it reminded him of him. " I know you are. You were just the dumb one to sign it."

Draco's jaw dropped and he immediately felt a sense of pride well up inside him. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am." She sighed and turned her head when she heard Harry's voice. "I got to go. Uncle Harry's calling me."

Draco stepped to around the corner, so that he was out of sight. "I'll leave, for now."

"How about for good?" she smiled sweetly.

Draco chuckled. "I don't think so. I want your mother. I really do and I will have her Aerowyn."

"That's if you ever find her."

"I will. I have your last name."

Aerowyn laughed. "You think that my mom is that stupid?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"My mother's Brady name is pronounced dead on all records. Her Brady name doesn't exist, because technically the name she uses now isn't in any records. The only name in any record is Hermione Granger."

Draco growled. "Smart witch."

"Smartest witch of your time, I believe is what is said." She turned and saw Harry approaching her. "Go. I will write."

Draco watched as Aerowyn walked towards Potter. He sneered when he saw her look turn to one of pure love. A look that Draco knew he would never be able to see in his life. A look he found, surprisingly, that he wanted to see on her face.

He turned and walked down the other corridor. He paused when he heard Aerowyn and Potter speak. He turned to look at Aerowyn.

"Who were you talking to Hun?" He heard Potter's voice ask curiously.

He turned and their eyes meant . "Nobody. Just one of the Healers."

His eyes flashed for the briefest of seconds, showing the pain that he felt. The pain that he was nothing but a thorn in her side. A nobody. He covered it up and gave the best bow he ever gave, and disapparated from sight.

* * *

Aerowyn looked at the spot where her father just stood, and turned to smile at her Uncle.

"Let's go see my new cousin." She smiled and placed her hand in his.

They walked through the corridor, and through the doors that hours ago her Aunt went through. They walked past nurses rushing to another birthing room, heard babies crying. She smiled a little when Harry gave a little tug of her arm.

"Thank you for being here, Aero." Harry hugged her. "I'm so happy that you were here too."

Aerowyn smiled and hugged Harry back. "Me too."

He turned to the door and opened it. Nodding to Aerowyn to go through first.

Aerowyn slowly walked into the room, looking at the large birthing room. Music could be heard from the overhead system above. A chair was sitting in the corner occupied by James holding his newborn sister, and the other was beside the bed, which Emily was sitting in holding her mother's hand while talking.

Aerowyn's heart gave a double thump, as her heart opened up. There was her beautiful aunt lying on the upraised bed, smiling at her eldest daughter as they chatted. Emily looking at her mother so lovingly, while taking the briefest of seconds to look at her other siblings.

Then there was James. Holding the minutes born sister. Holding her close, protecting her from the outside world around them. Cooing sweet words on how he would go to the moon and back for her. 

Telling the little girl that he loved her. She watched as he slowly looked up at her, and his eyes change to a look of passion, lust, and love. Making her feel like the sun did set and rise with her. Making her love for him double in that one single look. In that one single moment.

"Come here Aerowyn." Ginny called from the bed.

Aerowyn walked to her, and bent down to give her a hug. Just as she was about to let go, her aunt whispered something in her ear, something that was meant for her to hear alone.

"It's for her, Aero. It's all for her."

Aerowyn stood up and looked to her Uncle. She saw his head give a nod, and she smiled brightly. "She would have loved it."

"I knew she would. She gave me courage to get through this labour. She gave me love to help me through. She gave me strength to bring this baby into the world. All because I asked." A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. "All because I asked."

Harry was at Ginny's side holding her. " Shh. It's ok. "

"Visiting times are over." A healer walked into the room. "Mother and father only."

All three teenagers gave the happy parents one last hug, and kiss. Then they were quickly ushered out of the room by the healer. They heard the door close behind them, and they all gave a sigh.

"I'm going to go see Damien." Emily said softly. "I want to be with him right now." She looked into Aerowyn's eyes. "You'll be alright?"

"Of course I will." She gave Emily a hug. "Go be with your love."

Emily nodded and gave Aerowyn a quick squeeze. "Thanks." She turned to James and gave him a hug and whispered into his ears. "Don't hurt her." She let go and walked away from them.

James shook his head and looked at Aerowyn. He saw pain in her eyes, and a tear roll down her cheek. "What's wrong?" He cupped her cheek, and wiped the tear rolling down her with his thumb. "Tell me."

He watched as she gave him the most heartbreaking smile. He watched as she leaned into his touch, and then turned to kiss his palm. Sending little white hot pains through him, making him grow hard.

Aerowyn shook her head. "Nothing."

"It's not Brady." He pulled her into him.

He felt her nod her head. "It is nothing Potter. It is." And with that she reached up and brought his lips to her.

It was the most passionate kiss they shared so far. He watched as Aerowyn's eyes fluttered close, and heard her moan of approval. He started to pull away from her, but felt Aerowyn's finger curl into his hair, and hold him into place as her tongue traced the crease of his mouth. At that moment he too gave a groan of satisfaction as he pulled so she was crushed to him.

They started to move to the wall, and paused when they took a look at their surroundings. They then looked at each other and disapparated to James house.

They landed on to the bed and both looked at each other through heavy lidded eyes.

"I don't know if we should do this." James whispered. "Not with you so emotional."

Aerowyn shook her head. "I want this." James groaned when her hands touched his skin. "I want you. All of you."

James pulled them so that he was sitting against the head board and she was straddling his waist. He stared up at her, and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. He pulled her head down, and gave her a open mouth kiss.

He felt her hands touch the hem of his shirt, and pull it over his head in one fluid motion, breaking the kiss for one moment. She moved her mouth to his neck and sucked on the sensitive skin on his shoulder. He groaned when she pulled away briefly to pull off her shirt, and reveal soft skin. His hands roamed up her back and unclasped her bra, making her breasts fall out in front of his face.

"Beautiful." He murmured as he brought one of the tighten peaks into his mouth.

Aerowyn dropped her head back and gave a moan of deep satisfaction while holding his head to keep him in place. She slowly started to roll her hips against his covered swollen member. Slightly smiling when she heard his groan of satisfaction.

James moved his hands down her back and to the front of her pants. He then slowly unzipped the pants, and started to shove them down. He watched as Aerowyn lifted on leg and then another so that she sat straddling him in nothing but her undies.

Aerowyn bent her head and kissed along his jaw line. She slowly moved to his ear, nipped his lobbed. "You're over dressed." She whispered huskily into his ear.

She then moved her hands to his waist line. She looked at him and gave a smirk as she teased the edge of the pants. She watched as his eyes went dark and a little bit menacing, making her get hot. She unzipped his pants. She grabbed both boxers and pants and started to bring them down.

James lifted himself so that Aerowyn could get both of the clothing pieces off. When he sat down he felt the cool sheets on his backside and shivered. He watched as Aerowyn moved down with the clothes and took his legs out of each pant leg. He shivered again when she moved up him catlike. A ethereal glow to her eyes. He watched as her mouth kissed the inside of his thigh, and he groaned. He felt her mouth kiss the tip of his swollen member, and he lifted her up so that her wet heat was above his member.

"Not tonight." He murmured, seeing her confused look. "Tonight isn't the night for those kind of things."

He saw her nod, and press her soaked panties to him. He brought her head down.

"You're still wearing clothing." He whispered against her lips, before ripping off the material.

"And you owe me underwear." She gave him a light kiss. "Still."

They both groaned as James crushed his lips to her, and she lowered herself on to him. They both shuddered. Aerowyn then gave a little roll of her hips, and then started to stroke over him. Her hot and wet sheath gripping and releasing in perfect time, to his upward thrusts. James buried his head into Aerowyn's neck, nipping and sucking as she rode him.

James then flipped them so that he was now on top and her beneath him. And he thrusted into her deep and hard. Aerowyn gasped and her body arched into his. James clasped her hands and brought them up. He then pulled out and thrusted deep into her again.

James groaned as he felt himself tighten from her throaty moans that escaped from her lips each time he thrusted into her. He started to quicken the pace, and he nearly came undone as her creamy thighs wrapped around his waist and locked into place. He felt the sheen on his back and knew that he was going to come at any moment, but would hold out till Aerowyn screamed hers.

He kissed her lips again and went to her throat. Knowing that he was slightly cheating he bit down on her neck, and heard her scream as she bucked her hips. James felt her orgasm and he groaned as she milked his seed from his body until he fell on top of her.

They both felt sated and sweaty. Aerowyn stroked a hand through his hair and James could fell her heavy breathing. He rolled off of her and pulled her to hip, so the her head lay on his chest. He could hear her breathing slow down, and her breathing become lighter.

"Thank you." She murmured as she snuggled into his chest.

"Anytime." He kissed the top of her head. "Really anytime."

Aerowyn giggled, and gave a yawn. "Sleep time."

James heard her sigh, then heard her breathing slow down to that of sleep. He ran a hand through her hair and wrapped an arm around her. He felt her arm wrap around his waist and her snuggle in closer. He then heard her say something in a sleepy voice.

"I love you."

He stared wide eye at the ceiling and brought the blankets around them. He then looked down at the women in his arms.

"I love you too Aerowyn." He whispered as he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had a really hard time with this chapter because of all the emotions that I wanted to portray. I hope that I was able to do this. Please enjoy.  
**


	19. Hoping and Losing

_Draco had just watched his wife being buried. He stood there in the warm weather and stared at the now settling ground, that less than an hour ago was an empty hole. He watched her coffin being slowly lowered into the ground, and the whole time thinking that it was the best thing for her to be in the ground, in the ground where she was able to live in peace. _

_He thought back to the week ago when Damien was just born. His wife was smiling and holding him in his arms, and she looked up at him with so much love and joy in her eyes. He couldn't help but smile back and let that one tear pass his guard. He watched as she held her arms out, and held out Damien to him._

"_Here. Hold our son." She said smiling as she placed the little boy into his arms._

_Draco had looked down at the little boy, and saw the most beautiful being in the world. Even though he was still red, and had that little bit of mucus on him, Draco thought that this boy, his son, was the most perfect being in the world. He smiled and then looked to his wife. At that point it seemed like everything else went blank. _

_The machines started beeping, and a nurse came rushing to his wife's side. She looked pale, and the nurse looked down at the sheet. She then looked at Draco's face, and then pressed the emergency button beside the bed._

_A doctor came rushing in and asked what was wrong, all the while Draco stood there holding his son closely to him, and trying to ask for answers. _

"_What's going on? What's wrong with my wife?" He demanded over the sounds of the machines. _

"_Mister Malfoy, we are going to have to ask you to leave the room." The doctor asked calmly. _

"_No. No I will not leave this room until you tell me what's going on." He watched as a nurse put a needle into her arm. "What is she doing?"_

"_Mister Malfoy you need to leave now." The doctor asked him again._

"_No." _

"_Look if you don't leave right now we can't operate on your wife, and if we can't operate then she could die." The doctor yelled at him._

_Draco stood there staring at his wife, and then at his son. He gave a nod and walked out of the room with the other nurse. He watched as doors closed on him, and the room holding his wife was shut away from him. _

_The nurse that came out with him reached out her arms to him. "If you don't mind mister Malfoy, we need to take Damien to give him a bath, and make sure that everything is okay with him." _

_Draco just stared at the nurse, and nodded his head. He slowly gave Damien to the nurse, and watched as the nurse gently took Damien from him. _

"_We will be right back." She turned to walk away._

"_Do you know what happened?" He asked._

_The nurse turned and sadly shook her head. "I can't be sure, but I believe that it might be Anemia. But the doctors will come out to tell you exactly what it is." She turned again to walk down the corridor._

_Draco turned to stare again at the door and sat down to wait. He waited for hours, and stood when the doctor walked out. He watched as the doctor raised his head, and Draco knew that it was over. He bent his head, sat down, and listened to the doctor as she spoke._

"_Mister Malfoy, I am so sorry." She sat down beside him. "We tried everything that we could, but nothing worked."_

"_What did she die of?" He mumbled._

"_A stroke and anemia. She had loss a great deal of blood during the birth, and I assume you knew about her condition before hand?"_

_Draco nodded his head. "Yes. She told me when we went to the obstetrician that there was a possibility that she could get them._"

_The doctor nodded. "Well she ended up getting one partly because of the blood loss, the anemia, and her getting the stroke at this time. Also partly because she has a rare blood type. AB negative. So it was really hard to be able to give her blood. I am so sorry about not being able to do more."_

_So he now stood and stared at the grave in front of him and once again let a tear slip past his guard. He heard footsteps behind him, and felt the hand grip his shoulder._

"_Come on Mate." Blaise said with his voice patient and understanding. "Damien needs you now."_

_Draco nodded and turned to walk with his best friend. He looked up from the ground and straight ahead. He paused and watched as a curly brown haired watched from the gravestone ahead. She wiped the tear that fell from her eye, and looked up to meet his eyes. He watched as she gasped, and her hand reaches for her throat. _

_Draco started forward and ignored Blaise as he hurried forward to the woman that had plagued his mind for the past year. He watched as she turned around and broke into a run away from him and the crowd heading her way. He too broke into a run. __He ran like how he use too, and watched as she sharply turned to the right, and he soon followed. When he turned that corner, he noticed that she was gone. He looked all around him, and then gave a frustrated groan._

"_First you. And now I lose her." He yelled to the area around him. "When am I going to be happy? When am I finally going to be able to be happy? When the hell am I going to be able to live without the thought of you? I was happy. Happy, Dammit! Then she died, and now you come back on the day that I have to bury her, and make me feel fucking guilty over the fact that I forgot who she was. That everything went away, and I see you. " _

_He kicked the stone beside him, and muttered to himself. "I was happy, and yet throughout that marriage I wasn't able to think of her but a friend. I hate you for that. Hate that we aren't together all this time."_

_Draco sighed, thinking that he was a fool to yell nothing. So he walked back to his car and headed home. When he reached home, he went into the house and walked up to Damien's room. He looked into the bassinet and looked into eyes that were his own. _ "_It's just you and I buddy." He lifted him up and carried him to the window to look out at the bright blue sky. _

_"Just you and I."_

_

* * *

  
_

Damien watched as Aerowyn ran around the lake, and as she made her way back up to the castle. He watched as she bent over and put hands to her knees while trying to slow down the breathing from the intense work out he knew she had put herself through.

He stepped from his spot and walked over to her. "Intense work out?"

Aerowyn looked up and gave him a smile. "Too many things on my mind. Needed to try and get them off my mind."

Damien nodded and sat down on the grass. He listened as she gave a sigh, and sat down beside him. He took a deep breath and fell back. "Do you think that everything will go back to normal?"

Aerowyn fell back as well. "Nope."

"That's what I thought." He threw his arm over his eyes. "I was hoping that maybe they would be able too, but I think that it is a little too late for that."

Aerowyn sighed and sat up. She hugged her arms around her legs. "I know you were, because I have that feeling inside my chest. Hope that maybe everything will be okay again, and that we can go back to living our lives. Well, at least, I could go back to living my life. But at the same time I don't." Damien sat up and looked at her strangely. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"Then you could have never known about me. That I would have to keep this secret from you and watch as you married Emily. Watch as you got along with the family, and the whole time my mind is screaming 'I'm your sister'. Watching as you had children, my nieces or nephews, and they never to know who I was." Aerowyn looked at him. "Watch all that and know that I could never claim them as my family and know that any children that I have would never get to know you."

"All that makes all this seem that much better. Knowing that most of the secrets that were kept are no longer hidden from each other. You knowing that I love you so much, and hope that one day, one day you will be able to forgive me for all the wrong that I have done to you."

Damien stared at his sister, and saw the silent tears run down her face. It was then he knew that all the secrets, the deceit is now forgiven. He reached over and pulled her into his embrace. He heard her tears more freely and rubbed her back. While letting his tears fall silently with her.

"Now what would Emily think if she saw this?"She gave a watery laugh.

Damien chuckled. "It would be a little interesting. She gets jealous really easily when it comes to me."

"Oh don't get an ego boost there." She lightly punched his arm. "Besides I know all about you guys."

"Everything?"

"Everything! And believe me when I say that I wish that I didn't, because honestly you being my brother makes it so wrong."She laughed when she saw his face go white.

Damien shook his head. "Where is Emily by the way?"

"She is still with Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and James. They got a week off to spend with their new sister."

"Why didn't you stay?"

Aerowyn shrugged. "Felt like I was intruding. It's their time together, and I felt like I didn't need to be there." She got up and held out her hand to him. "Let's go get some food."

Damien shook his head. "Nah. I think that I am going to sit out here a little while longer."

Aerowyn shrugged. "Suit yourself. See you later." She walked off.

Damien looked ahead, and watched the sun play against the lake. He continued to look ahead and called back to Aerowyn.

"Aerowyn."

"Yes?" She called back.

"I love you." He stopped his breath, waiting. Hoping.

"I love you too Damien." He let his breath out when he heard the words, and the smile in the voice.

He continued to listen as her footsteps got further away, and continued to watch the waves of the lake. Thinking that everything was going to be alright after all.

That everything was going to be alright after all.

* * *

Caver's ran into the head girl as she walked into the great hall.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she looked up at her.

"It's alright. Just be careful, we don't want away bodies to fly down the stairs do we?" She laughed as she walked away from her.

"I think that it would be great if everybody just fell down the stairs." Caver's mumbled.

Caver's watched as the head girl turned around and looked at her strangely. "Excuse me."

"I said that it would be fascinating if that happened. Watching you pretty little neck break, and blood being everywhere." Caver's watched as the head girls eyes widen with fear. "Actually it would be a whole lot easier if you would just do it now, instead of me having to push you down myself."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caver's saw the head girl reach for her wand, while backing slowly to the wall behind her.

"Nothing is wrong with me, per say." She giggled. "Sorry that is a lie. You are."

"What did I do to you?" Caver's watched as she let out a gasp. Watched as her eyes stared into hers. "It's you!"

"Oops. I was found out." Caver's smiled. "It was 10 years ago that you stumbled into my view, and looked oh so helpless. How about we go to that spot right now? Relive that moment in time when you were almost my dinner, but instead disappeared from my fucking sight, burning my face in the process!"

"No. Stay away from me."

Caver's advanced to her. "I waited for a long time for this moment." She flashed forward to the head girl's body. She gripped her neck. "And this time you're not going to get away." She licked the side of her neck and rejoiced when she shuddered. "I think that I am going to enjoy you."

"Why?"

Caver's could only smile. "You were the one that got away."

It was then that Caver's heard the footsteps closing in and turned to look into the eyes of the stupid Malfoy boy. Watched as he whipped out his wand, and pointed the stupid stick at her.

"Let go of her." He asked calmly.

"No I don't think that I will. You see if your darling dad did something when I gave him the chance, everything would probably be okay right now."

"Damien, don't listen to her." Aerowyn screamed.

"Hush!" Caver's pushed a little harder against her neck. "Wouldn't want to break your tiny neck now."

"Just let her go."

"No. It's such a shame that you guys got to know each other, and now you guys will have to part with each other." She licked the side of Aerowyn's neck again. "Forever."

Caver's then laughed as Damien yelled out "stupefy!" and she disappeared out of sight with Aerowyn. Leaving nothing but her laugh in her wake.

* * *

**A/N- I will say sorry if I confused you guys with this chapter. A lot said to me that I should get rid of Caver's but as you just read she is a vital person in this story. But I wanted to portray Draco's thoughts again, and it happened to go well with the stories plot. With Harry and Ginny just having the baby and him having to lose his wife. **

**I would also like to say that maternal death after birth is a serious matter and should not be taken lightly. Also I tried to get the information as close as possible to the actually facts, and if i missed anything I would like to say sorry. **

**So again reviews are welcomed whether they be good or bad. and thanks to everyone that has supported me along the way. A few more chapters are left before the "Grand Finale" (a.k.a the epilogue).**

**Enjoy  
**


	20. Meeting at Long Last

_The day before...._

Of all things to be doing, Hermione found it quite odd that she was being summoned to the headmaster's office for the second time that year. If anything she only came once a year, and yet she was here for the second time. The only thing that was going through her mind was Aerowyn. Something or other had happened to her, and that was causing this whole thing to happen.

So Hermione slowly ascended the stairs, hopping over the one of many trick stairs that were in Hogwarts, and turned the corner, only to quickly retreat back behind the corner. She pressed a hand to heart and took a deep breath. It wasn't that she was scared or anything. Well maybe she was a little. It had more to do with the fact that someone, sorry make that two people, she hadn't seen for close to twenty years were around the corner.

Hermione peeked a little. She allowed herself to smile lightly at the two people currently in a whispered conversation. One a dark man, leaning against the wall, in a pose that Hermione came to know quite well. The other man was pacing in front, and was making large hand gestures. The other man was what made Hermione's heart speed up a little, and made her hand sweat a little bit more.

"Damn" She mumbled before turning around to go the long way, and before bumping into a student.

"I am so sorry." She spoke as she righted herself and the student, not noticing the same blonde hair as the man around the corner.

"It's no problem ma'am. I wasn't really paying attention myself." He dusted off his sleeve.

"No it was really my fault. I turned quickly." She smiled at the boy, and watched as the boys eyes came up to look at her. Her smiled faded away. "But I really should go. Thanks, and once again I am sorry."

Hermione then quickly walked away, and when she turned to the other corridor, she ran.

"Well like bloody hell if I know why the old bat would call us, Draco." Blaise huffed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Maybe Damien got hurt or worse."

"And what pray tell could be worse than that?" Draco glared at his would soon be former best friend.

"He could have failed a test!" Blaise said with a straight face, and then broke out laughing when Draco punched his arm.

"Not funny."

"Oh come on you have to admit that it is pretty funny. I can imagine the headlines now 'Youngest Malfoy dies by fathers hand due to failing potions.'"

Draco glared. "Yes and then underneath would be 'Head of Zabini house dies too by Malfoy, by unimaginable muggle means. Choked to death!''

They then both look at each other and laugh.

"What would I do without you mate?" Draco asks.

"You would probably die of boredom. Cause there is no one else like me." Blaise smiled and mocked bow.

Draco shook his head and looked down the hall. His smile broadens when he saw Adam walking down the hall towards them.

"Damien." Draco called.

Draco watched as his son looked up at his voice, and immediately noticed the frown.

"What's wrong?"

Damien shook his head. "Just bumped into somebody down the corridor. I was just thinking that she looked familiar, like I have met her before but I know that I have never met her in my life. Is that possible?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulder. "Anything is possible in the place. What did she look like?"

"Well she was small only came up to my collarbone, and she was in muggle clothing."

"You probably described every person in you school." Draco commented.

Damien glared at his father. "She isn't a student. She is probably your age you two." He pointed at his father and uncle. "She had big hazel eyes, and a wide mouth that was a perfect tinge of pink. Is that even possible?"

"It is on some people, D." Blaise replied. "But you still described maybe a handful of people in our year."

"What did her hair look like?" Draco mumbled.

"Sorry dad, what was that?"

"What did her hair look like?" Draco spoke louder, dreading the answer that was going to come out of his son's mouth.

"Hah! That's the weird part. While is a pretty lady, her hair was horrible. It shouldn't even be called hair. It was more like a bush!" Damien laughed, but stopped when he saw the look on both of his father's and Uncle's face. "What? Do you know who it is?"

Draco grabbed Damien's arms. "Which way did she go?"

"After she bumped into me she walked down the corridor, and turned left. I don't know where she went after that." Damien shrugged. "Who is she?"

"I wouldn't know what name she uses now," Blaise paused. "But my guess is that we know her as a Miss Hermione Granger."

"Bloody hell." Damien cursed. "You're telling me that Aerowyn's mum was right there and I didn't even know it?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Thought you said that you didn't know who your sister was?"

"Well I..." Damien sighed. "I found out, and she told me the truth, part of it anyway, and..well...damn."

"Later. You will tell me **everything** later."

Draco then started running down the corridor at a neck breaking speed. He paused for a moment when he saw her running on the other side of the courtyard. He watched as she ran pass the window and continued down her corridor. Draco realized that he was going the wrong way, and skillfully hopped out the window, and raced through the student filled courtyard. He bumped into one of the students.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he helped the student. When he looked he saw the girl that he was hoping that he wouldn't. "Cavers."

Cavers raised an eyebrow and looked at the older Malfoy. "Anything particular happening that I should know about?"

"Not really. No." Draco turned his head and swore softly. "I got to go." With that he continued running.

Cavers stared at the spot that the older Malfoy was just in, and decided to follow. Of course it was going to be at a distance. For she was known for staying hidden among the shadows.

****

Hermione kept running. She did slow down for a moment, knowing in the back of her mind that he would follow. Heck, if it was reversed positions she would follow. But since it wasn't like that she ended up slowing down near the staircases, and bent down to catch her breath.

"I knew I should have joined Aerowyn." She gasped.

Hermione then stood straight and whipped around when she heard someone come into the corridor. She watched as blonde hair and a tall figure came into view. Watched as recognition came into his eyes at the sight of her.

"Dammit!" She whispered and raced up the stairs.

She listened as his footsteps raced after her, and her realizing that he was still going to be faster than her. Her wishing even more that she did join Aerowyn on her morning jogs, instead of leisurely walking along the cliff lines. And wishing Malfoy to hell for the fact that he was still in shape from the last time that they were together.

She eventually reached the fourth floor and decided to turn into the corridor, hoping that he would forget the layout of the library. Most importantly forget the place that she went to most in her sacred place. So that she could hide and he could lose sight of her.

Hermione turned a sharp corner and immediately ran to the third row in the library. The jumped over a bag with ease, while still being able to maintain her balance she then quickly turned and dove under the farthest table.

She smiled when she realized that the section of the library was still the same. Quiet and empty as ever. She never knew why people didn't like this section. It was always her favourite section, probably because of the lack of students that refused to come to this section.

She lowered her breathing to a bare whisper when she saw his shoes come into sight in front of her. She felt her heart start beating quickly, and her blood move faster through her. She tried to make her body calm down because she was sure that he would be able to hear the thundering that was her heart. So she watched hoping that he would leave.

Draco looked around the area that was a place that he never really came too, but knew that she came to all the time. A place where he knew would be the place that he would 'lose' her because it was the one place in the whole castle that she knew better than anybody. He paused and took a quick turn around the room, noticing nothing out of place. His ears were waiting for any slight noise to happen, waiting for maybe the screw up she could make.

He shook his head and sighed. Hoping that wherever she was in the library she had heard. He lifted his feet and walked away, only to hide behind one of the bookshelves. He removed one of the books so that he could watch from behind his hiding place, but kept continuing his footsteps. Slowly he made it so that his footsteps were fading off into the distance and eventually stopped. While still looking he hoped that the little trick had worked.

So he waited.

****

It seemed like forever that Hermione sat underneath the table. She heard he's footsteps fade away, and she thought that she was safe from the danger. She was sure that he wouldn't do anything to her. But at the same time she was thinking of a person that she knew 19 years ago. And to one person that is a long time. And despite what her parents had said to her, people do change.

So after her leg fell asleep, she decided that enough was enough. She slowly moved a chair out of the way, and looked around. Noticing that the sun was slowly going down, she realized that it was now the dinner hour.

"Damn." She mumbled. Thinking that she should have been to see Dumbledore by now.

After she did another look around, she got out from underneath the table. She slowly stretched her arms to the ceiling and let the rest of her body follow. She then dipped down to touch her toes, and gave a small sigh of satisfaction.

"Somethings never change." The voice that she had only heard in dreams came from behind her.

"Shit!" She mumbled before turning around to come face to face with Draco. "Why hello Draco. Can't say that it is nice to see you though."

"You know I would say that I never did like that mouth of yours." He smirked. "But then again I would be lying. Wouldn't I?"

"I guess you would be. Why are you here?"

Draco raised a hand to give a flourish wave of the hand. "The Great Dumbledore summoned me. Why else would I be here?"

"Maybe to visit your son."

"So you know about him. He is a great kid. Really is, though he gets his loyalty streak from his mother." Draco turned to the window. "He found out about Aerowyn, and didn't tell me. He was going to explain it to me, but then I saw you."

"I didn't mean for you to see me Draco. I really didn't. Dumbledore sent me an owl saying that it was absolutely imperative that I come to Hogwart's today." Hermione sighed and reached a hand to touch his shoulder. When she was inches from touching him, she let her hand drop.

"I saw you that day, you know. Or at least I thought that I saw you."

Hermione stayed quiet and let him continue to say what he needed to say. She thought about that when it came to him she had matured a heck of a lot more then when she was 22 years old. Cause if this conversation happened when she was that old she would have hexed him and be gone by then.

"I never wanted you to leave. If I were to say that I did it would have been a lie. But that it something that I guess had to happen. It hurt me everything single day that I was without. The secret was something else. What I was taught by my father was what I grew up to believe. But it changed our seventh year. Bet you didn't know that huh?" Draco gave a small laugh.

"It changed that time when D.A.D.A, and we where practicing Expelliarmus. I think you know which one I am speaking off. It was the time that we were partnered off together, and we were insulting each other like we usually did. Things got out of hand and we ended up with the classes attention. I got a little nervous and mad. 'How could this mudblood get away with this. I won't allow it.' So with my emotions going crazy I shot out the spell. You went flying across the wall and smacked your head. Blood started to come from your forehead."

Draco turned to look at Hermione. "I thought that how could someone with 'Dirty Blood' have blood that is the same color as mine. How was this even possible. It shouldn't have been that color. It was then that I realized that we are the same. The only thing that was different was our heritage. It took a long time for me to come with the concept that my father was wrong."

"And by that time you were already so far in with Voldemort that you wouldn't come with me to Dumbledore." Hermione broke in.

Draco nodded his head. "Your right. I also wouldn't change my loyalties. I guess my son is a lot like my in that sense."

"Draco." Hermione allowed herself to touch him now. "You could have came to me."

Draco looked down at the hand, letting himself briefly feel the warmth that he only seemed to get from her. "I think back then I couldn't of. But if it were now I think that I would have been able to."

They stared at each other, looking into each others eyes. Chocolate into grey.

"I never stopped loving you, Draco." Hermione whispered. "Even though I was the one that left. I never did. Each day that I was away from you was agony. I loved you wholeheartedly and you broke my heart."

"All I did was ask you to join my side."

"I couldn't. I wouldn't. I loved you, yes. But I wouldn't join a person that was false. As a muggle book once said 'I will not follow a false king.'" Hermione felt the tears well up. "If you had just left things the way the were it would have been fine. You a mission and me the person that was to follow through with it."

"So it is my fault that you fell in love with me?" Draco snapped back.

"YES!" Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.

"I see." Draco walked away and before he reached the end of the aisle he turned he spoke. "You were just a mission too Granger. But that changed the moment I fell in love with you too. I would have done almost anything for you and our daughter. But you didn't want that. You choose differently."

Hermione sat down on the window seat and cried. "And you were suppose to be the same person that you were in Hogwart's. But you changed, you weren't supposed to change. You were still suppose to be the same annoying little boy. But you grew. You weren't suppose to."

Draco walked back. "So what I changed! You did too. Oh you were still the same know-it-all Granger, but you allowed people their say and stayed quiet too. You were beautiful inside and out."

"You said that I was ugly. You never called me beautiful." She let her head hang.

Draco watched as she did hang her head in defeat, and he hated himself for making the one person that matched him hang be defeated. He put a finger to her chin and raised her head. "Shame. I should have, I should have called you it more." And with that he pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione stood still. It wasn't like she had never been kissed before, but more like it was like she had come home. Came home, and to all the things that she knew would be great. She pulled back and looked up at him. She then brought her hands to his wrists. She moved them up his arms, her eyes following her hands. She brought her hands to his face and held it in her hands.

She slowly went on her tiptoes and brought his head to a bare whisper to hers. "I love you." She crashed her lips to his and let her emotions lead her.

Draco placed a hand to the back of her head and the other was wrapped around her waist. He then pulled her so that their bodies were one with each other. He gave her short open mouth kisses. And then slowly turned it to quick kisses.

"I hate to interrupt this." Blaise said from behind them. "But I think that it is time for the two of you to see the person that you are suppose to see."

"Still know how to ruin a moment I see." Draco glared at his best friend.

"Seems like I still do." Blaise smiled at him. "And if I didn't know what Ms. Granger looked like I would have tried to seduce your dear little daughter."

Hermione then laughed as she watched Draco pull Blaise into a head lock and nuggy him. "Some things never change do they?"

They both look up and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Nope, but then again Granger somethings do. Somethings do." Blaise got out of the headlock and offered Hermione his arm. "And believe me we have somethings we have to discuss."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like the fact that our two children aren't together anymore and why your daughter is currently going after Potter's boy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm sure I don't know what your talking about."

Blaise looked at Draco. "Is she serious?"

Draco shook his head as he followed them. "No."

Blaise laughed. "Well this is were I take my leave. I'll see you later Draco." And with that he walked away.

Hermione and Draco continued to walk on to the stairwell that would lead to Dumbledore's office. Both walking in silence.

"Were not finished talking, Hermione." Draco said breaking the silence.

"I know." She whispered back. "I know."

They reached the stairwell, said the password. Both stepped on the revolving stairs to go up and meet with the old headmaster. Both wondering what the other still had to say and what the other could possibly be thinking.

Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

A/N- Well here is the next chapter. I know you heard it before but things in life happened that I wasn't able to update quicker then I thought. So I will try to update as much a s I can and I hope to have it done by Thanksgiving. So Enjoy the new chapter.


	21. Arguing Away

_Present time_

Damien ran through the castle crashing into walls, falling down and up stairs, and bumping into people. Every time he crashed into a wall he pushed himself off, and got right back on the stairs. The people he bumped into he mumbled his apologies. If the people that sat and watched him race through the castle they would say that he had a demon on his tail. And that was exactly what it felt like to Damien. A demon on his tail.

He turned another corner and crashed into a person. "Sorry." He mumbled and got straight back up, he offered a hand to the person he crashed into.

"Well Malfoy, I guess that it is the least you can do." Damien groaned at the voice he hoped not to see at the moment, Potter.

Damien grabbed Potter's arm and hefted him up. Not waiting to see if Potter had anymore to say he started off again. It was when he reached to end of the corridor that he stopped. He mumbled an oath.

"Potter!"

"What?"

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Damien grumbled. "I need your help."

He heard Potter laugh as he came to where Damien was standing. "And what in god's name does the great Damien Malfoy need my help with?"

"It's Aerowyn." Damien watched as the smile disappeared and the look of pure worry crossed his face.

"What? What happened? Is she okay?" James asked quickly.

Damien shooked his head. "No. But I am not explaining this two times. Follow me and you will find out soon enough."

James grabbed Damien's arm. If it weren't for the fact that Damien was just as worried as the boy in front of him he would have some smart aleck remark to say. But the fact the Potter's face held the same emotions he was feeling, he held his tongue.

"You'll tell me now." James demanded.

Damien shook his head. "No. I will tell you along with the others. In Dumbledore's office." And he took off, not bothering to see if Potter was following or not because he knew that Potter would. And the fact that he heard him following.

It wasn't until the two of them reached Dumbledore's office, and burst into the room that Damien and James paused to take a couple of breathes. When they finally looked up they saw eight pairs of eyes looking at them.

Damien looked at the people in the room, and couldn't help but wonder when the last time the people in it were together last. There was of course Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Also in the room was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger. It was the pure shock of seeming all together that had Damien pausing.

"Damien?" He heard his father call.

But Damien wasn't listening, no he was only looking at the women that he never met. The women that looked so much like his sister, except the eyes. And hair. To Damien he could see why his father had fell so much in love with this women. It wasn't because of her beauty. It was her being. The fact that just looking at her made him calm, and at peace. The same feeling he had gotten when he was around Aerowyn. Peace.

"Damien?" He heard his father call again.

He blately ignored his father, and spoke to the women. "Aerowyn."

He watched as the women shook her head. "It's Hermione."

Damien smiled. "Hermione."

"I thought you said she was dead dad!" Damien heard James say, making Damien come back from his dazed state.

"Oh god. Hermione it's Aerowyn." Damien panic kicked back in. "She's gone."

He heard the gasps and then several people begin talking at once.

"Enough!" Dumbledore spoke, causing everybody in the room to quite down. "Enough. Let the boy speak. Go ahead Damien."

Damien let his eyes drift to Dumbledore, and then his father. It was when eyes came back to Hermione that he spoke again. "She's gone. I tried to stop her, I really did. We were just talking, talking about how she has to tell father that she was alive. She smiled and told me that everything was going to be fine."

Damien paused when he felt the tears well up. "She was only gone for ten minutes before I decided to go inside to. I then heard some voices and followed them. It was until I got closer the I heard her. She was with that Cavers girl, and that girl had a reddish glow to her eyes. It was like she was going to die. Like if she didn't have Aerowyn then, then she would."

"I walked up to them and told Cavers to let Aerowyn go. But she said no and that if dad did something sooner then she wouldn't have too. Like it was all Dad's fault. She then said that it was a shame that we just got to know each other and would have to lose each other."

Damien then let the tears fall, and he looked at Hermione then James. "She took Aero, and I couldn't stop it. I tried but I couldn't stop it." He fell to the stairs and shook uncontrollably.

Hermione was the first to move, and wrapped her arms around Damien. She smiled a little, and let the tears flow easily down her face. They both cried and all the while Hermione hushed and consoled Damien.

James turned to his father. "What are we going to do now?"

Harry looked at Malfoy, then Zabini, and then to Ron. He nodded his head along with theirs. "We'll go get her. You stay here with Hermione."

"But Aerowyn is mine!" James growled at his father. "I will go too."

Harry shook his head. "Not this time you won't. I need you too stay here with Hermione. Please!"

James looked into his father's eyes and saw that there wasn't much of a chance that he would win the argument. He nodded his head, and went to where Hermione and Damien were.

"So what do you suppose we do Potter?" Blaise asked in his nonchalant voice.

"Why are you asking him? I'm her father, you should be asking me?" Draco mumbled to Blaise.

Ron snorted. "Some father you turned out to be."

"What is that suppose to mean Weasel?"

"You know exactly what it means ferret." Ron growled.

"You know I think..." Blaise started.

"Now Ron..." Harry started.

Draco cut them both off. "I would have been there if she had told me about Aerowyn."

Ron snorted again. "I'm sure you would have, at the first chance you would have told Voldemort so you could offer Aerowyn to him. 'Here my lord the mudblood's and my by-blow.'"

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh come on Harry. You know its true." Ron glared back at Draco. "At first chance he would have skipped over and handed Hermione's child to him. We all know that."

"I would shut up if I were you Weasel." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Or what ferret? What are you going to do to me?" Ron mocked him.

"ENOUGH!!" Hermione yelled at the four of them. "Silencio"

All four of them looked at her with mouths wide open. They all stopped to look at the witch, Hermione bent down to the boys who were staring at her wide eyed and dazed.

"When I say now I want you guys to cover your ears and shut your eyes. You two are going to help me." She whispered. "Okay?"

Both the boys nodded their heads. Glad to not be the ones to feel her wrath.

"You four should be ashamed of your selves." Hermione glared at all of them. "My daughter is some where out their, and all you guys have better to do is stand there and argue. I can't BELIEVE you!"

Hermione turned to Ron first. "Why do you have to provoke him?"

She then turned to Draco. "And you know in a sense he is right. You weren't there, which is as much my fault as yours. But why do you have to respond."

She then turned to both Harry and Blaise. "And you two should have tried harder." She smiled when both their mouths hung open.

"Now because you dumb witted boys have nothing better then to argue I am taking Damien and James with me. I will find my daughter, and I don't need you...you..IDIOTS to do it for me. NOW." Hermione yelled. She then casted a spell that made all the occupants in the room freeze. It was a lot like Petrificus Totalus. But it was a much stronger spell and something all the people in the room thought that Hermione couldn't do.

She walked up to Draco and stood on her tiptoes. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and whispered softly. "It's my time Draco. It's my time." She turned and walked over to the boys. She lightly tapped their shoulders and watched as they both looked at her.

"Let's go." She got up and walked to the door. Not bothering to look back, cause she knew that the two boys would follow behind her. Not bothering to look back and see that the rest was going to be frozen in place for the next two hours.

Not looking back to hide the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N- I can't believe I was able to get this one up so fast. But yaih for me! I just wanted to say thank you to one reviewer (and you know who you are). What you said was very kind and it's people like you that make other writers want to continue writing. I also would like to apoligize for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and am trying really hard to make it better. **

**But thank you everyone for the reviews and Enjoy.**


End file.
